


You, and Only You, Always...

by War_peace_9



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Prophecy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 47,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_peace_9/pseuds/War_peace_9
Summary: The war with Gaea wasn't all bad. It helped grow new friendships, new relationships, heal some old wounds and accept some difficult truths.At least that was what Nico thought. He has a beautiful relationship with Will, a home at Camp, and caring people to call his friends.But when a series of visions and a prophecy is delivered to him, he begins to question everything he thought was what made him.What if loving Percy wasn't just a mere fantasy?What if his whole relationship with Will was just a cover-up, a disguise, to stop and hide his real feelings?What if Nico and Percy decided to write their own happy endings?••••••••••••••This is a Percico story through and through. Though the first few chapters contain some Solangelo and Percabeth action, the end result is Percico.The story is a bit slow paced. Triggers are involved.For those who don't like gay ships, then please don't proceed futher and read.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter One

Nico

Sitting on the beach watching the sunset, feeling Will's soft fingers, loosely twined in mine, I felt happy. Finally coming out as gay and dating Will, is the best thing I've ever done. Life at the camp has quieted down, if you forget the fact that a bunch of Greek demigods are training to fight monsters and evil deities, by a centaur, the camp would exactly seem like another camp.

And Percy not coming to camp as frequent as before has definitely helped. The last i heard, he and Annabeth had moved in together and attending college at the Roman camp. It's been months I've seen him, though some part of my heart flutters and does a wild dance each time someone says his name.

I scold myself, 'Why the hell, are you thinking about the heart-breakingly, gorgeous, boy with the sea green eyes who broke your heart, and left you pinning for the grey eyed, blond? And also you are sitting on the beach, with Will, not Percy. Will.' 

Will, subtly yawns extending his arms above his head and places one around my shoulder. 

"Wow, subtle much?" I ask him. He throws his head back and lets out a small laugh. I love his laugh, self-conscious and genuine. "Well, i cannot compete with the Ghost King, Master of the Shadows and Subtlety." he says, still grinning but not withdrawing his hand from my shoulders. My heart melts into a puddle. 

He moves closer to me and turns to watch the remaining sunlight, lighting the clouds into different shades of pink, orange, yellow and red. I lean into his shoulders, smelling the aroma of herbs from the infirmary, and look up at this blond hair catching fire with the light. He looks glorious, like someone out of a fairy tale, perfect. 

And me, who am I? Just a broken and the most imperfect person of the century. But wait. I'm not even from this century.

I reek of death, while Will is the most alive, and living person in the entire world.

My thoughts must have reflected on my face because Will, removes his hand...and places it on my waist. 

I audibly gasp.

It's been four dates, but he was kind enough to go slow as he knew I was still adjusting and was uncomfortable. 

He looks startled, taking his hand away, "Sorry, I thought it--" he rambles, while I hook both of my arms around his abdomen and hug him saying, "It's definitely okay, more than okay" he smiles, giving me a heart attack. 

He places his hand, slowly, and looks at me; he leans close to my face, his forehead toughing mine and his nose a half of an inch apart from mine. But especially, his lips, pink and incredibly soft looking, and also tasty I'd bet, just a sliver away from mine, he says, "You're very beautiful, Nico. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes." 

He finally kisses me and his lips exceedingly soft and tasting of honey and a bit of sunshine, maybe? Feels like heaven. I kiss him back sweet and lingering; we break apart for much needed oxygen. He smiles shyly, his eyes on my leg which has been draped over his.

I too, feel red and shy.

I meet his gaze and he lifts my chin to connect our lips together again. 

The sun has long past gone down, and is almost coming up again when we both creep back into the camp again. He pecks at my lips and at my cheek and at my forehead. I turn into a brilliant shade of red. He laughs silently and makes his way back into his cabin.

I stand at the doorstep of the Hades cabin, watching Will until he gives me a flying kiss and closes the door of his cabin. 

I sigh, blissfully, feeling like a puppy, lost in love. I climb into my bed, thinking for the last time about Will and his honey kisses.


	2. Chapter Two

Percy

"Well, Percy, ready to crack the Herculean task of finishing your geography paper?" Annabeth asks me, bored and sarcastic. I distractedly nod my head. 

What's happening to us? Two years ago, we went through Tartarus, literally. But the love we thought we were falling into had turned to be nothing more than a mirage. Maybe, Aphrodite is up to her tricks again. That's just it, we are still the power couple. 

" I love Annabeth" i whispered, so quietly that, even i couldn't hear it myself, the words felt empty, devoid of anything, not even anger or sadness.

I snap back to reality, to find Annabeth shouting at my face, which undoubtedly, has betrayed my thoughts and disinterest. " ---no wonder you're failing your classes. you don't have a ounce of concentration in you. You don't put effort into anything, not in our relationship neither in your studies." 

"Choose your next words carefully, Annabeth. I'm not the one who's putting efforts to make our relationship work? have you heard yourself lately? everything which comes out of your mouth are either sarcastic or just plain mean. Even Piper, Jason and Leo agree with me, that you are not a joy to be around with." I yell back at her, already weary of the shouting match.

"So now, you've been going behind my back? What next? Pregnant girls showing up at my door?" She asks now almost shrieking, her liquid silver eyes, boiling with anger. 

"Our door. We. Live. Together. I wasn't going around your back I was just speaking to my friends, hoping to solve our problems. What happened to you Annabeth? You used to be so good. We used to be so good. And happy. What happened?" I ask quietly, numbness threatening to break down my walls and conquer me, and enslave me to the disastrous euphoria of feeling nothing for a while. 

"Don't you dare blame it on me, Percy. You are never content, never happy. Just when I thought all the Kronos stuff was over, you had to disappear and almost die countless times, just to save the day again. all you ever wanted and will ever want is to save the day again and again. You just need me to be pretty on your arm when you receive the honors." she yells at me. Furious for something i never wanted. 

I was the victim, not the killer. Hera is the one to blame, the gods are the ones to blame. but telling her all this won't save me from the headache which is starting to pound on my brain. 

So, all I say is, "Okay, just cool down. Let's forget it and go outside to take a bite." 

She shakes her head, still red with anger, "No, Percy, I need some alone time to think if our relationship is going anywhere, because i don't know about you but, I can't spend the rest of my life fighting with a person, i don't love." 

Saying so, she storms away to our bedroom, banging the door close, leaving me too shocked. 

She doesn't love me. Annabeth doesn't love me. 

No, it's not true. I'm Percy. She's Annabeth. We Saved the world together. Twice. We went through Tatarus together. She was the only person I remembered when Hera washed my memories. We both held the Sky for each other. We saved each other, countless times. She's Annabeth. I'm Percy. I'm her Seaweed Brain, she's my Wise Girl. And she doesn't love me.

The walls surrounding my sanity, emotions and heart, tumbledown, crashing into nothing but a pile of rubble. I let the numbness, take over me, filling me with blissful oblivion. 

I close my eyes as I feel the walls of the apartment closing in on me. I put my hands on my ears, shut my eyes, and put my head between my knees. the darkness welcomes me as a dear friend. the silence empowers me into a wondrous trance. 

\--------------

When I open my eyes, the entire apartment is clothed in darkness. either Annabeth's asleep or has gone out.

The clock shows 3:03, standing up, I walk to the fridge. I take out the bottled water. Leaning over the basin I pour the ice cold water on my face. it clears up a tiny part of the empty feeling. 

I can't sleep, I can't cry, I can't kill myself. But, I can hurt myself.

I eye the knife, it's steel glinting with the moonlight trickling in through the high window. I pick it up. Placing the tip of it on the pad of my thumb, I apply a little force, it draws out a single drop of blood.

I drop the knife down, running out of the front door, down the seven flight of steps, out of the building and into the dark night which is brighter than the thoughts in my head. 


	3. Chapter Three

Nico

I stare at the mirror, pondering about what the hell to wear. 

Will didn't say anything about where we were going or about what to wear or anything. Should I wear casual? or should I go all out on formal? 

Deciding, I put on a plain black shirt, skinny black jeans, and the black leather jacket Will gifted me today, as it is my birthday. 

I hate my birthday, as it is just a reminder that I'm out of time, hence of out place. 

I run a comb through my hair, making it even more wilder than usually. 

I sigh, dropping on the bed, as I hear a knock on the door. I open the door to find Will holding a bouquet of daffodils. 

I draw in a sharp breath when I see his blue jeans, tight fitting white shirt, boasting his muscles, and a denim jacket. His blond hair is graciously ruffled and his blue eyes are shinning with excitement.

"You look devilishly handsome as usual, birthday babe." he says, making the blood rush to my cheeks. He pecks me on the cheek, his cupids bow lips soft and incredibly alluring, making me jump, blush and stutter out a thanks. 

" You sure you okay, Nico? you look pale and still too thin." he asks his voice laced with concern and care, making me smile gratefully.

I reply, "I'm fine, Will. More than fine, actually" 

He takes my hand, lacing his finger with mine. He, then kisses our joined hands, while keeping his beautiful blue eyes on mine. He tugs me forward, placing his hand on my waist, we walk outside the camp borders, him smiling at the bypassing campers, and me gaping at the golden boy with sunshine smiles.

He catches me staring at him and gives me a smile, so sweet, so beautiful and yet seductive. he runs his tongue over his lower lips, making me gulp and blush, as I am sure, a fierce shade of red. 

Sitting in the taxi, I marvel how my life has changed the couple of months, from the brink of insanity and death, to the brink of blushing and bursting from happiness, Will has turned my life upside down by giving me a friend and someone to like and maybe someday, someone to love.

I stare at our linked hands, thanking the voice in my head which urged me to allow Will into my life. 

I feel Will's eyes on me, so I turn to find him staring at my lips. As it is my turn, I smile devilishly at him, biting my lower lip.

He crashes his lips on mine making me, Nico, the boy known for sadness and whom even Achlys, the goddess of misery, pitied, the happiest boy in the universe.

The cab driver had to cough three times to break us apart for our intense session of making out, to indicate the arrival of our destination. 

Both of us step out, our faces red from embarrassment and our chest panting from the lack of oxygen.

Will leads me through a fancy looking hotel lobby, and into the lift. He presses the highest number, making me wonder where the hell we were headed to.

He turns to me and straightens my shirt, his hands lingering a second longer under my shirt. I hang my head to hide my smile and blush. The doors open, and the image waiting me leaves me shell-shocked.


	4. Chapter Four

Nico

A small group of people, are standing on a decorated roof , with the banner wishing me a happy birthday, wearing birthday cones on their heads and a smile on their faces and wish me as one, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Nico!" 

Amidst them, on a table stands a black cake with white dancing skeletons. I smile,wide as I ever have and turn to Will and hugged him with all my strength, hoping what my words couldn't describe, would be displayed in my hug.

I step back and he leans down and kisses me softly on my lips, and says still with his lips ghosting on mine, "Happy Birthday, Nico" 

I drift as though in a dream. The first birthday I had ever celebrated. People patted me on the back, wishing me. Even though some touched me gingerly, as though they were petting a hellhound. I didn't even mind the too much physical contact.

Cutting the cake, I give the first piece to Will, he takes a bite and takes the piece out of my hand and into my face. I groan and punch him slightly on his rock hard, gorgeous chest, wanting me to..., er, getting off track here. 

I go to the washroom to wash away the remains of the cake from my face.

When I come out, the person leaning on the wall, turns to look at me. 

Then suddenly, my party isn't great anymore. 

Percy comes up to me, sticks out a hand, and says, "Hey Nico, Happy birthday, man. Haven't seen you in a while. How's it going?" while I just feel like I have been through a nuclear explosion, because Percy Jackson, with lean, muscled, tanned and unbelievably hot body, and liquid, gorgeous, ocean eyes, has been replaced by someone, with dark circles under his faded blue-green eyes and his once tanned skin is quite pale, he looks stressed and... sad, I think. My heart which has been doing the Irish jig a minute ago has broken and shattered, seeing Percy, my Percy, look like he went through Tartarus again. 

My face mus have been frozen because, Percy drops his hand and must think that my frozen face is me being surprised to see him, in his opinion, someone who killed his sister, and had dared to show up at his birthday party. 

"I'm sorry, Nico, for everything i have ever done to you. Will called and invited me. i just wanted to say that, you really deserve to be happy Nico. more than anyone else here on this roof, maybe more than anyone else in the entire world. Bye" he says and turns around to leave. 

I garb his wrist, shake my head no. "You are more than welcome here Percy. And I already forgave you, years ago." I say my voice a bit, wobbly. "and thank you" 

Percy nods and looks down at my hand still tightly clutching his wrist. i remove my hand quickly and he shoots me a small tired smile, a small spark bringing the color back to his eyes only to be extinguished again, quickly. 

I watch him move away from me and stand next to Grover and the Seven from the Prophesy, all except Annabeth who appears to be missing. they all are chatting away, while Percy tips his head back and looks at the stars, which are in full glow.

The rest of the night is a haze. I remember Will, dropping me at my cabin door and asking me if I was okay. 

I remember thanking him for an awesome party. I remember him kissing my forehead and my cheek. I remember closing the door and feeling, guilty, angry and all other unpleasant feelings making me want to rip my heart out and fling it to Mrs. O'Leary. 

I remember going to bed, concerned and worried for Percy and trying to glue back the broken pieces of my heart, and I remember seeing a pair of brilliant blue-green eyes, in my dreams, so beautifully created that I wanted them for my own. 


	5. Chapter Five

Percy

I was staring at Nico's face, he's gained some weight. Now, he looked like sick person rather than a person at the verge of the death. His black eyes, as dark as obsidian, was reflecting my own image. He still looked a little pale. But definitely better than the last time I saw him. 

He has grown up to be handsome and beautiful. Bianca would be very proud of him.

I was very proud of him.

\---------------

Annabeth and I had a fight just before we were leaving. She wanted me to wear the shirt she bought for my birthday. I said no, but thought better of it. When I came out of the bathroom wearing the shirt, she was on the phone with someone. 

As soon as she saw me she said a quick 'got to go' to the other person before cutting the line. 

"Who is it?" I asked her.

"You want me to ask you permission each and every time I want to speak with someone. What next? You'll tie a leash around my neck and walk around parading me? I speak with whoever I want, Percy Jackson, Saviour of the World" she bellowed.   
Her last words laced with venom and sarcasm.

I should have been mad, but my anger reservoirs have run dry, replaced with weariness, I wanted to curl up on the couch and watch 70's cheesy films with a tub of ice cream, and tons of saltwater taffy.

"Sorry, I just asked" I said holding my hands up. 

"Now, can we go? I wore the shirt you wanted me to, if we don't leave now we'll get caught in the traffic." I said moving to take my keys. 

"Yes, Seaweed brain, knows the best. I don't care if you wear the damn shirt or not. You look crappy anyways." She said. 

I was, at last, mad. "What the fuck, Annabeth? You wanted me wear the shirt, you wanted to go early so that 'we can get the hell out of there early', you said that. Remember?" I said my voice low but angry.

She glared at me. All she does nowadays is glare. Glaring at me, glaring at our friends, glaring at our neighbour and glaring at the homeless puppy in the street. Come on, who glares at a cute little puppy? 

"You know what? I'm tired of you, Percy. I'm not going to the party. It's thrown for a stupid, gay kid who, if not for you, would have been the saviour of Olympus. But look at him now, without a family, all alone, because of you. You killed his sister. You bring nothing but pain and suffering to the people around you, Jackson. You are nothing but a pessimistic, sadistic and useless piece of shit taking up space in the world." She says, with so much venom and anger, that I believe her. 

I was the one who killed Bianca, right? I was the one who drove Nico out of the camp. I was the one who didn't appreciate Nico when he proposed the plan to bathe in the River Styx to save my life. I was the one who didn't care for him. I was the one who is responsible for his pain and suffering. 

I am a waste of space. 

She smiles cruelly at me. "I'm going out." She declares. I stand there watching her put on a jean jacket and walk out the door, without sparing me a second glance. 

I sit on the couch thinking about what she said. Where did my Annabeth go? The one who searched for me high and low and finally found me amnesia-stricken in Camp Jupiter. The one who kissed me and then judo flipped me? the one who went through Tartaurs by my side? The one I love? Where is she?

I walk out the door, deciding that if I stay in that apartment a second longer, I would kill myself.

I reach the roof of the hotel where Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank and Hazel are standing in a corner and chatting. 

Jason and Leo bump my fist, while Piper hugs me, staring with pity and concern in her eyes, Calypso gives me sharp nod, Frank and Hazel wave. 

"Where's Annabeth?" Jason asks, while Piper shot him warning glares which went unnoticed by him. "She said she has some work to do on her thesis" I reply, nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. You guys are graduating in three weeks. I can't believe it. Percy Jackson is going to graduate, with a degree in Marine Biology." Piper squealed. 

I grinned. Leave it to piper to Charmspeak and change the subject. 

Jason's phone chimed. "They are here, places everybody. Shout 'Happy Birthday' as soon as the door opens." He whisper-yelled. I silently chuckled. It was good to be back with the gang.

When Nico saw us all here he was delighted, I was happy for him. He was not alone, I was there for him. I might have been ungrateful once. But not now. I know his worth. I did care for him, no matter what Annabeth said.

Hazel walked up to me. I gave her a small smile. She smiled back. We both watched Nico cut the black cake beautifully decorated with dancing skeletons. 

"You know, Nico used to have a shirt like that cake. Black with dancing skeletons." I said to myself more than to Hazel. 

"Dancing skeletons, huh? What happened to that kid? Any other embarrassing stories I need to know about my brother?" she asked me. 

"When Nico was fourteen, he used to have these cards, Mythomagic cards. He used to carry them around everywhere. He almost had the whole collection. Except for..." I shut up, thinking about the card, Bianca died for.

Suddenly, I felt suffocated. I stood up, "I need to use the restroom" I said and walked away. Someone was already in there. 

I leaned against the wall thinking how much Nico must have gone through.

I was ashamed of myself for adding extra burdens in his shoulders. I was ashamed of myself for everything that poor boy has gone through. All because of me...


	6. Chapter Six

Percy

The door to bathroom opened at out walked, Nico. He looked surprised to see me. Of course, he hates me. 

I am responsible for all his unhappiness. 

"Hey, Nico, Happy birthday, man. Haven't seen you in a while. How's it going?" I ask him, holding out a hand. He doesn't take it. I drop my head, he still hates me. It was so stupid to come here. I had officially ruined his birthday. 

"I'm sorry, Nico, for everything I have done to you. Will called and invited me. I just wanted to say that, you really deserve to be happy Nico. More than anyone else here on this roof, maybe more than anyone else in the entire world. Bye" I say, satisfied that I had told him at last how sorry I am. 

I turn around and leave, when Nico's hand warm and soft fingers warps around my wrist. I turn to look at him, he shakes his head no.

"You are more than welcome here Percy. And I already forgave you, years ago." He says to me. "And thank you" he adds.

I nod; surprised that this boy has really forgiven me for all that I had done to him. I look down where his hand, lean and slender is still clutching my wrist. He removes his hand. I smile at him. Happy to see him, and spoken to him. My heart feels a little lighter. 

I walk back to the group, now joined by Grover and Juniper. I greet them, and tip my head back to the stars, they were really beautiful today.

Seeing them I felt that I and my problems were small and they would soon disappear soon. But the stars were forever.

I needed something permanent.

\-----------------

I went home, but later than I wanted to. Annabeth was not home yet. I folded my clothes, packed my bags and went to sleep

Early in the morning, while I was eating my cereal, Annabeth walked in through the front door. She scowled at me. 

She was wearing different clothes than the ones she wore when she went out. 

"What do you want, Jackson?" she demanded. 

Gathering composure, I said, "I'm breaking up with you, Annabeth Chase. I want us to be friends. I did love you. I don't know whether you ever loved me or not. But I understand that we both grew apart. Somehow or the other we took different ships and sailed different seas. You'll always hold a place in my heart. We went through so much together; too much. No one can survive that much and come out without scars or ghosts. I'm sorry this didn't work out. But I can't fake my love." I said, tears, filling my eyes.

Surprisingly, Annabeth was also in tears. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek and said, "I'm so sorry. Percy, I did love you. But you are right we both changed. The reason I was such a bitch to you and everyone these past few months is because... I'm lesbian. Percy I'm so sorry. After we moved in together, I started to have strange urges. So, I decided to experiment and I... found out that I liked girls. I never meant to hurt you, Percy. I was new to this. I had this huge secret which I couldn't share with you, because I know it would hurt you even worse if I told you this." She plopped down on the floor, placing her hands to her face, she sobbed, repeating how sorry she was. 

Surprising, her and me, I laughed, "I thought I sucked in bed, or something else. I thought that's why you were angry at me. Wise girl, I'm not mad. I love you. Nothing would change the fact that you are my best friend and the wisest person on this world." I hugged her. 

Her tears now, were of happiness. She stopped sobbing.

"Where are you going?" she asked me. 

"Back to Camp Half-blood. It's time for me to go back to my roots. Maybe after graduation I'll travel for a bit." I said, she nodded and continued munching on her pancake. "By the way, who's the lucky girl?" I added. She choked on her milk and started to cough. Her face turned into a beetroot.

"What do you mean?" she asked still red. I raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay, fine, you can meet her soon." She replied. I smiled at her. 

I felt happy. I still get to keep my best friend and I was going back to Camp Half-blood. 

Life, throw what you want at me. I'm ready. I'm not alone. I have made mistakes. It takes time for some wounds to heal. But they will heal. Annabeth is going to be there for me, just as I would always be there for her. I am her Seaweed Brain and she is my Wise girl. Not the power couple. The best friends.


	7. Chapter Seven

Nico

The week passed by in a blur. I would come to my senses to find Will shaking my shoulders. He used to look concerned for me whenever I would zone out. But now he is just plain out angry and sad.

The day is so beautiful, that even I dragged my butt out of my cabin.

A group of campers with Clarisse in the lead are holding a sword fight in the arena, after which an early game of capture the flag. Too mentally exhausted I make my way to the beach. 

Big mistake.

I pass Percy's cabin, and my mood takes a U-turn to Tartarus. Again, comes the same questions about Percy.

Suddenly, someone takes my hand; I pull my hand out, startled, and reach for my Stygian sword. 

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine." Will says, his tilted back laughing. He seems to be emitting happiness and joy. I relax, the scowl etched on my face turns into a small grin. The worries in my head cease to exist for a second. 

"I am not sunshiny. Call me that once again and the object placed on your neck will be rolling on the floor." I say, pretending to scowl. He laughs again and swoops me in for a kiss. 

He takes his lips of mine and leaves me dazed and searching for my bearings. "You should smile more. when you smile you look like a death angel, wearing a leather jacket." he says. I blush. I've been blushing a lot.

We walk hand in hand, towards the beach. Something I thought would happen only in my imagination.

I drop down on the soft sand baked in a warm heat. I look out at the Sound, it's waters a beautiful shade of blue and green, exactly the shade of Percy's eyes. 

Percy. What the fuck is wrong with him? Why was he looking so thin and gaunt? Why were his eyes, always sparking with humor and mirth, dimmed to a dull and dusty green-blue? Did something happen to his family? Did something happen with Annabeth and him? Is he sick? Is he alright? Did----"Nico, are you alright?" Will asks me. I realize that I have zoned out yet again.

"What the hell, Nico? I am done with you staring into space. Tell me what the heck is wrong. You have been off lately." He shouted at my face, that beautiful face with its clear blue eyes and curly blonde hair always about to fall into his eyes. "Please Nico, I can't bear you hurting and I can sense that you are hurting and that you are distressed. Tell me Nico, please." He said softly, cupping my face. 

I lean and kiss his soft pink lips filled with honey and sunshine. 

Perfect, Will's entire entire existence can be summed up with a single word. Perfect.

He draws back, "You know, kissing me isn't going to stop me asking to tell me what's wrong." He says with a soft chuckle, "No matter how much I love kissing my dear boy's lips." He adds, killing me.

"'My dear boy', you said 'my dear boy'" I stutter to the boy made of sun rays. He gives me a dazzling smile. "You are mine, Nico. I want you to be mine." He says, staring into my eyes and intertwining my fingers with his.

His? I am his? Do I want that? Hell, yes I do. 

"Yeah, yes, of course, sure, if you want to. Are you sure you want to? I mean---" I shut up because, Will's lips crashed into mine. He leaned back, looked at me, and said, "Yes, Nico, I am sure. I really like you." 

This time I kissed him. His mouth slightly parted, giving me accesses to his mouth. I slid my tongue into his mouth. I loved how he tasted, honey, sunshine, and cinnamon and herbs. 

My head hit the sand, Will was almost on top of me. His heavenly lips, moved from my mouth and towards my jaw, trailing kisses.

Well, things are getting heated. I pushed Will of me.

He looked at me with a mixture of confusion and hurt. We both were panting. I stood up and gave him a hand, "Come on; let me show you my cabin." I said, smiling mischievously.

He looked at me, his eyes glinted a layer of excitement and mischief, he smiled. 

As we walked back to my cabin I realized that I haven't told him why I was constantly worrying. 

I will tell him. Just not now. We have other very important things to do with our mouths...


	8. Chapter Eight

Percy

My sleepy head was cleared as soon as I saw the hills from the cab. The cabbie did look a little perplexed on me asking him to drop me in the middle of nowhere. 

I greeted Argus, who was on his early morning rounds. He merely nodded his head, even though all of his eyes widen at the sight of me. That's a sight which doesn't get erased from your mind easily.

I climbed the hill and stood, next to Thalia's tree, but now with the addition of the almost-adult dragon and the Athena Parthenos. The early morning mist still clung to the grass, the leaves still slick with dew, the birds chirping and tweeting, and the rising sun washing the whole valley of Camp Half-Blood in golden light, made the camp more alive and beautiful than Mount Olympus will ever be. 

The best part? This gorgeous place with its amazing people was my home. 

I went down to Cabin three, my cabin and opened the door, and the smell of the ocean and the soft trickle from the magical fountain, brought all my camp memories in a new light, even though I spent most of my time outside camp on quests or amnesia. 

Closing the door, I dropped my luggage next to sufficient sized bed and dropped face-first into the pillow. It was time to catch some much deserved z's.

When I woke up the afternoon sun was shining through the window and onto my face. I rubbed my sleep sodden eyes and cleaned up in the bathroom before heading to get my lunch.

As I walked out of my cabin, I was greeted with surprised stares, some eventually managed to choke out a greeting.

Suddenly, someone assaulted me from behind, and this person was flaming hot, literally. 

"Percy, what are you doing here?" Leo asked me, excitement turning into flames, burning holes through his shirt. 

"Calm down, Leo, you are going to set me on fire. May I remind you that not all of us are flame resistant?" I said chuckling, and throwing a hand around his shoulders as his temperature cooled down. "It's great to see you, Percy. I don't even remember the last time I saw you." Leo exclaimed, our feet in sync as we made our way to the dining hall.

"What do you mean, Leo? You guys came to my graduation two weeks ago" I said, raising my eyebrow. He laughed, "I haven't been keeping a track of time. Spending too much time in Bunker Nine for a few weeks; got a new idea to navigate the Labyrinth." He said, an almost maniacal gleam entering his eyes. 

Leo kept chattering about the new machine. We separated, and I sat quite alone, eating blue pizza and blue coke, when I saw Piper charging at me. She successfully tackled me in a hug. Behind her, Jason stood, grinning. 

"Percy, how are you? Oh, my God, you look great. Did you cut your hair? How is Annabeth? What are you doing here? Is everything alright? Is---" Piper rambled on , only to be, thankfully, interrupted by Jason when he spoke up. 

"Piper, love, calm down, take a breath and stop assaulting Percy with questions." And he added, "Percy, great to see you. Welcome, back to camp."

"Great to be back" I replied, laughing. "Sorry, Percy, how is everything?" She said, sitting down at the table. 

"Everything's great. Since college is thankfully over, I was planning on travelling for a while, you know, seeing the world, meeting new people, making memories. Mom suggested spending some time at camp before heading out. So here I am." I finished, taking a bite of pizza. 

"How is Annabeth?" Jason asked, earning a scary glare from Piper. "What can't a guy ask about his friend?" he said, throwing his hands up. I grinned through a twinge of sadness. "Piper, it's alright. Jason, Annabeth and I broke up two months ago." I said watching as his expression went from mock anger to pity, real fast. 

"I'm so sorry, man. I thought you guys had small fights but that's it. What happened?" he asked. The gears were turning in my brain. Annabeth hadn't told me not to tell about the real reason of our breakup. But her secret was not mine to tell, was it?

So I lied, "Nothing happened, one day I just realized that we had both changed, and that we just weren't meant to be, but that doesn't change the fact that she is still my best friend. I would appreciate if the news of our breakup didn't spread like wildfire through camp."

Jason and Piper nodded, while Piper looked as though she didn't believe it. After all, she is a daughter of Aphrodite, no matter her trying her best not to look like one, with feathers hanging from her head.

Soon, Jason went to teach some of the new campers to spar. Since new campers, at times even Roman came through the border every night, space and really good teachers have been in a quiet shortage. 

Piper, now turned to me, all business. "Okay, now, spill." She commanded. "What should I spill, I don't know what you are talking about" I said trying to pull of the puppy-eye dog look and the picture of innocence at the same time. 

Judging by Piper's confused face, I didn't pull of the face I was going for.

"Percy, don't make me use my Charmspeak. I know you still have feelings for her." Piper said. When my brain gave me no good lies, I proceeded to answer the truth to Piper's question.

When I finished, she was surprised but not shocked. "I guess you knew about Annie, huh?" I asked her, though I knew the answer I was about to get. "No, not exactly. I had a small guess. But I wasn't certain. I'm so sorry, Percy. I wanted to talk to you about this but I didn't know how you would react, you are so loyal, Percy, and I didn't want to hurt you." Piper said her eyes filled with tears, on the verge of breaking over. 

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "You don't need to be sorry. This is no one's fault. Love doesn't listen to reason does it?" I gave her a small sad smile. She gave me one back. "Don't worry, I am healing. It still hurts that the Wise Girl, that I love so much, doesn't love me back. It might be painful right now, but I still want everything good for her as I said her earlier, she still is my best friend and nothing can and nothing can change that." I said. 

"For what it is worth, I know that Annie loved you too, still does, but her love has just taken a different perspective." She hugged me, "I'm always here if you want to talk to me, okay?" she added. 

"Thanks, Pipes, means a lot to me. Can you, please, keep the truth hidden? I don't want Annie to be forced to come out. She needs her time." I said thinking of the devastating consequences that would follow if Annabeth was outed. She nodded smiling at me sadly. "You still love her" she stated. I barely nodded. 

After Piper left, I sat at the table swirling the straw in my blue coke. The ice was almost melted. Maybe soon, my love for Annabeth might also melt slowly until all that is left will be a sisterly affection, I thought to myself hoping that 'soon' would hurry up and get the hell here. 

I was hurting. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Nico

I was speaking with Jason. He just hugged me. Wow, what was happening to me? So much physical contact was not good for me, yet I was glad that Jason and I had a good friendship. He knew my secret, yet he had never judged me about it.

I looked over his shoulder to find Will, with a stern look on his face. He was pointing to the ground, like, You. Here. Now. 

I excused myself from Jason and jogged over to Will. He reprimanded me for not spending time with him. I was shocked to the core. He wanted to spend time with me. He wanted to see my face. The mere though made skeletal butterflies fly and dance about my stomach.

A loud whoop, shattered my thoughts, I saw Annabeth and Percy were grinning at each other. I almost sighed in front of Will. I imagined himself walking up to them. Imagined telling them about my crush on Percy. I even knew what Percy's reaction would be. 

But I couldn't do it in reality. Because, whether I wanted to or not, a part of me was Percy, crushing on Percy, even some might call it, loving him, was a part of my existence. I would just have to get over the Sea Prince. He belonged to Annabeth. Even if not, he could never be mine's to call 'his'. Because Percy was one of the stars, you bawl and wish and cry and plead, but you can never have a star. You can only admire and love it from afar.

I turned back to Will, vowing silently to myself, that if I ever got together with Will, or anyone else, I would sincerely give my uttermost to make it work...

The dream/vision abruptly ended as there was a constant knocking on the door, which made me, grudgingly and grumbling, wake up and open it to find, oh, surprise, the one person who was bold enough to wake up the Ghost King, a certain son of Apollo. 

"Good afternoon, sunshine." Will said, kissing me on the nose as soon as the door opened, thus putting a stop to all the colorful words which have come up in my brain. "I refuse to kiss you properly until you brush your teeth." He added, earning a menacing growl from me, as my brain was processing in a tortoise pace, and could not come up with coherent words yet.

"My dear, Ghost King, growl all you want, I just find that extremely sexy." He said making me blush. I almost sprinted to the restroom and cleaned up in record time. 

He then finally puts me out of torture and gives me a well-deserved kiss.

We make our way to the dining pavilion. He keeps chatting, encouraged by my two-syllable responses, which, according to him, is an improvement.

We sit in my table, because, he being the genius he is, had given Chiron a medical certificate, forged or not, I will not expose, stating that I needed to have human contact or skeletal soldiers would attack the camp.

Almost halfway through my sandwich, I look up to see at the end of the pavilion, a habit, at the Poseidon's table. My heart lurches, and suddenly I forget all about the sandwich in my hand. My throat dries up; I involuntarily blink my eyes, to test out its visibility. Because, Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, World, Civilization and Nico, was sitting there, with his ridiculous, yet somehow cute, blue pizza and coke.

Percy is really here. At Camp Half-Blood. I was on the verge of a panic attack. All the color and sound seemed to drain out of the world, while Percy was in full Technicolor. 

He was sitting with Piper. He had a forlorn expression on his face. Sad and hurting, I thought. I used to have the same expression, whenever I saw Percy and Annabeth together. 

Seeing Percy, half his heart, so miserable and broken, was killing me. I would take a bath in the Styx over seeing this any day. Piper also mirrored the same image. 

I would have found out if anyone close to Percy had died, because, I had asked Charon to inform me if any of Percy's friends or family came to his boat. 

But why was Percy so sad? What happened to my Percy? I thought. 

No, Percy is not yours, he is Annabeth's, and you are Will's, I said to myself. Yet, do you really want to be Will's? my irritating conscious asked me.

I stamped out the mere thought. Will has made me happy. But was happy enough for you? The same annoying voice demanded. 

I looked again at his desolated face. It was like looking at the world upside down. 

Suddenly, someone was shaking my shoulders. 

"Nico, Nico are you alright? You completely zoned out! You dropped your sandwich and your pulse is running like crazy. Are you okay?" Will asked after I downed an entire glass of water. 

I had to lie, no other way. "I'm okay. A vision or dream happened before my eyes. It was like a flash of lightning had struck me. Sorry to worry you." I said, the last part being true. 

I wasn't exactly a lie, I am used to having bits and pieces of my past, before Lotus Hotel, coming back to me. Nothing significant, just a snippet of a memory; me and a really young girl, who I deduced as Bianca, sitting on the titled floor, playing with toy skeletons. At least I hoped those were toy skeletons, I really couldn't remember more. Maybe Hades was really telling the truth when he said that he would try to be a better father. 

"I need to have a moment alone, Will. Sorry" was all I could manage to say to Will, before speed-walking into the woods.

I took one last look at Will who sat completely befuddled and Percy, who was staring intently on the swirling blue soda, at the edge of the woods. 

There was a really small, but lovely stream, a little ways from Zeus Fist. No one had found it yet, because I had made the shadows of the trees cover the small trail. I had found a few months ago, when I couldn't sleep and was wandering in the dark. The next day, the harpiesncomplained to Chiron that there was a ghost in the woods. In actuality, all they saw was me, in the pale moonlight, wandering.

The stream's banks were covered in soft moss, and sprinkled with wildflowers; it was always cool, as the trees blocked most of the sunlight, here and there a lone ray of sunlight would break through, highlighting a particular flower. 

I dropped on the soft moss and felt my heart sink. My brain was numb. The whisper of the streams flowing over the rocks, calmed me. it almost felt as though Bianca was singing my lullaby. 

Then suddenly, Bianca was there.

I reached to touch her, only to find that my whole body was paralyzed. "Do not try to touch her or speak to her. Relive the memory. But nothing more." A voice said. A voice filled with the symphony of my mother's soprano, my sister's alto and my dad's, Hades' somber baritone, their voices as one was coming from me and around me. the flowers, the breeze and the stream itself seemed faraway. A mere dream. What a beautiful voice, I thought. That was my last thought.

And consciousness claimed me for its own.


	10. Chapter Ten

Percy

On the edge of the woods a black smudge darted to the trees. 

Who could be running to the woods on a day like this? Nico di Angelo, that's the only one who'd retreat to the shadows on the first week of summer, even though his boyfriend is the son of the sun. I chuckled to myself.

I turned and looked at the Hades table at the other side of the pavilion, where Will was looking at the woods accusingly and curiously. I made my way towards the son of Apollo. 

I don't like his dad, not very much; I like the son a bit better than the dad, I thought, recalling the time Grover and I nearly died countless times in order to rescue a golden singer lost by the music god, who played really abysmal music.

"Hey, Percy! Welcome back! When did you arrive?" Will asked enthusiastically, even though half of his face was stormed with confusion. The healer was always chirpy. What did Nico even see in this guy? He had stunning clear blue eyes, bronzed skin, agile body, and flaxen hair, but what made the Ghost King fall for him? I pondered, the hyper part of my brain popping questions and half-finished answers.

I suddenly realized I had zoned out and was staring at Will's face, who was saying something.

"-you both always zone out. What do you guys even think so deeply about? Is it a sons-of-the-big-three thing?" Will accused me. And all I could do was blink blankly at him. 

No wonder Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain, I chastised myself.

"Sorry, what?" I requested Will, sheepishly. He gave me exasperated sigh and proceeded to give me some answers and sense. 

"Nico also does the same thing. We would be talking about something, and then suddenly he would shut up and withdraw deep into himself and won't answer my questions or pleas afterward on what he was so intensely thinking about" 

"Oh" was all I could reply. "Yeah, by the way, where did he dart of to?" I asked thinking whether or not the son of Hades still hated me, even though he assured me at his birthday party almost six months ago, that he didn't hate me. 

"Don't know. Said he needed to be alone." Will said, indignant. Hurt by the fact that his boyfriend didn't tell him what was bothering him. I chatted with Will for few more seconds, catching up with the life at camp after my, almost a year, absence. 

"Bye, Percy. Got an archery class to teach. See you at the infirmary soon" Will winked and left. I chuckled. Home, sweet, home. 

I then, slowly made my way towards the sword arena.

Nothing like hacking away a straw dummy to start your day.

A wall of darkness crashed onto me, knocking me to the ground, I reached for my ballpoint pen, which had rolled away from me, due to my fall. Suddenly, something wet, probably poison, was doused on me, then... a very red and a very wet and not to mention, huge, tongue started to lick me, furiously, might I add. 

"Mrs. O'Leary, stop it, I mean it. Come on, girl, you are gonna kill me." I said between chuckles and almost under the world's only friendly hellhound. When she was finally done slobbering me up, Mrs. O'Leary made me throw a huge bone, the height of a tree. After she had calmed down enough, I walked her, no, walked with her, because you can't possibly walk a tank-sized hellhound. I made my way to my secret spot. 

A really small and beautiful stream, untainted by human pollution, or demigod population. It was harder to find than usual, that being thought, i hadn't been in the woods for almost a year, I may have forgotten the small, unmarked trail. So, I let my power help me. I could sense the water from the stream a little to my right. I walked thinking about my time after my breakup with Annie...

\------------

"You know, you don't need to move. You could go back to Camp after graduation. You can't come to college every day from Camp, can you?" Annabeth asked me, pointing out the holes in my former plans. 

Yeah, she was right as usual. Her face was still botched with red spots from her earlier crying and the blush, when I had asked her about her mysterious girl. 

Ah, the girl, who had separated me from my Wise Girl, even though I was technically the one who had actually broken us up. 

But she is the reason Annie is loves her than you, said a voice in my brain. First sign of an impending mental breakdown.

It was true, I was so sad and angry and a thousand other emotions. But it was again true that I was glad that Annabeth was simply lesbian than my previous conclusion, that she had turned into a bitch. I was really happy that I got to keep Wise Girl, as my friend, but it broke me that the same Wise Girl couldn't one day be my wife.

Taking my silence as hesitation, Annabeth sighed. "Percy, I told you I am so sorry, again, I never meant to hurt you, but it is just the way it is. The sooner you and I accept that and move on, the better." She said firmly.

I nodded; "I wasn't thinking about that" I flat-out lied. She was not convinced. I could see it in her face. But she did not push on. 

"You're right, of course, no surprise there. I'll stay here for a month and move back to my mom and Paul's flat. Anyhow, I need to spend time with Estelle." I said. I could tell that she didn't like this, but she compiled. "So, after a month you girlfriend can move in" I said grinning externally, while I was crumbling internally, like an old column, I saw when we both went to the Parthenon last summer with her family. She blushed, and started to do the dishes.

I stayed with Annabeth, for exactly four weeks and two days. Most days she would spend her time at her mystery girlfriend's place, Whom she still refused to introduce. I would see Annabeth, maybe once or twice for a week. She seemed like an entirely different person. In a good way or not, I couldn't decipher. 

She seemed for the most part like the old Annabeth, the one I fell in love with. But there were times when I didn't recognize her altogether.

I moved in to my old room at my mom's place, it felt good to be back with mom and her blue cooking. Spending time with Estelle was so wonderful. Estelle was just starting to talk and crawl-walk. So my phone was exploded with pictures and videos of Estei's first words and her almost first steps. 

The loss of Annabeth still throbbed in my heart. But what my mom and Paul, knew was that Annabeth and I had broken up because we had realized we had grown apart and had changed. My mom asked me about it a couple of times, but finally gave up trying to pry an answer out of me.

Only I knew my pain. There's nothing more painful than loving someone, but knowing that the other person will never over you back. No one understood. No one understands. No one will ever understand...

\------------

Here I was, a month after graduation and also after many panic and anxiety attacks with a degree in Marine Biology, and completely and utterly lost in life. People looked at me and thought that I was perfect. Only if they looked closer, they would see than I was barely holding on, that I was slipping. They would see that I was one of the most broken people on this Earth (going through Tartarus, is known to do that to a person) and not yet fully mended. 

I finally found the small trail, I could feel the water's power and it was calling to me. The trail was covered with shadows, which almost blocked out the sun. Weird. But I continued down the path. I felt a bit lighter.

When I neared the small clearing, all the birds had stopped chirping. The clearing felt silent, as though it had dropped out of the world. I felt goose bumps on my hands. Something was near. Danger, my solider sense said. 

I rushed onto the moss covered bank. Someone was lying face down. Dead? Who is that? Is this a trap? Questions crowded my brain. Suddenly, the person began to twitch and turn and jerking.

I rushed to the person. "Nico" the word came out a gasp. His shaggy dark hair was in his face. He was convulsing, I was panicking. 

What was wrong with him? It was my my first day at camp and I was already hurting him. I only bring pain and sorrow to him. Not knowing what to do I took his head and placed it on my lap. I once saw an actor do the same thing to a person who was having an episode of epilepsy. I started to shout. But it was a beautiful day no one would be in the dark woods and it seemed as though some magic was in place, gods? monsters? 

I should have added ghosts, because that's was when, I saw Bianca...


	11. Chapter Eleven

Will

I was not stupid.

I knew that there were entire parts of Nico's story that even his closest friends didn't know off, his closest friends being Jason, Reyna, and of course, myself. I was serious about my relationship with Nico. I liked the Ghost King. Very much. I had been sure that even Nico also liked me. But at times I had noticed Nico zoning out and being worried and... just distant for unrelated reasons. 

There was something about Nico just made my heart throb for the Ghost King. It might have been his shaggy brown bangs, always falling to his hooded, gorgeous brown eyes, which always hid emotions, making Nico to seem like a cold-hearted zombie. Or, his face, carved by Michelangelo himself. Everything about Nico, told a story. A story you can start but never finish. Nico was cut glass. Beautiful in an unfinished form, he needed framing. Nico was everything and nothing. He was a paradox of the highest form. 

I had no clue about the emotions storming inside that pastel, wrecked boy. 

I wanted to help. I've always wanted to help, ever since I was little. I even once got a broken nose, when younger, by telling off a couple of older kids, who were kicking a stray dog.

If only Nico would allow me to see a bit of his heart...

His heart with all, its scars and slashes; His heart filled with burning misery and pain. His heart, beating every second for something he'll never have. His heart filled with longing. Like the sea kissing the shore, only to be pushed away each time its waves, touches the soft sand. His heart hiding so much melancholy. His heart so true, human and beautiful ... 

\---------

Nico

Nico looked up at the young girl, on who's lap, he was laying. 

"Mi caro. Mi tesoro" The girl said while stroking his hair. 

Little Nico's eyes were getting heavy. The sweet Italian air filled with the exotic smell of vine, muddled his senses, rustling the trees and making Bianca's long brown hair dance. The sun rays crept over his pale skin, kissing each and every object in its path. The black and white-tiled floor was hypnotizing him into a blissful sleep, echoing his sister's words... 

\-----------

Nico was thrown in the air and to the sky.

He could see the vines, thick with grapes, a lusty shade of purple, the rolling green hills beyond on the west, luring the sun in. the gushing sound of the creek a faint murmur to his baby ears.

But the beauty was cut short as the earth was reclaiming him, fast. 

He felt a pair of hands, hold him and soothe, bubbling whimpers. A woman with flowing brown hair, kind, yet sparkling brown eyes filled with mirth, twirled him in the air and caught him back again, all the while, giving the little boy a smile which made him trust this beautiful woman with all his heart. This time, the little boy, with same brown eyes as his mother, Maria, and the olive complexion which he shared with his sister, laughed and feel into the ready embrace of his mother. 

\---------

A little boy, no more than two, was sitting with a woman, who was obviously his mother, and a girl, maybe a year or two older than the boy, on a grassy bank, with a small stream flowing. Lush green hills were rolling towards infinity in the rising sun. The air was filled with the songs of birds greeting the beautiful day. The lithe breeze swayed the wildflowers and the trees into a merry dance. 

Suddenly, all the sounds of nature stopped.

Out of thin air a door appeared, black as obsidian and the sound of wails rippling the peace of the valley was daunting the small boy' joyful heart. He ran and hid behind his mother. His sister curved a protective arm around him. 

A man stepped out of the door, with a black suit fashioned from the night and his hair slicked back. He held a black and gold cane on his hand. On the tip of the cane was a small figurine of a three headed dog. 

Only the little boy could see the crown made of nightmare swirling on the man's head and the heads of the dog growling and moving.

"Hades, mi caro" Maria said running into the arms of the god of the underworld.

"Maria, darling, you are not safe here. Zeus is searching for you. Go with your father to Washington. I will meet you there, my love." Hades said kissing his lover before vanishing into smoke.

"I will, mi caro" said Maria to thin air. Her heart filled with fear for her little ones.

\--------

A three-year old Nico, was staring at the picturesque place caught on his eyes. His right hand was held by a five-year old Bianca, who was also staring at the wonder of nature, while his left hand was held tightly by his mother, Maria, who's striking brown eyes, betrayed the fear in her heart.

Standing on the top of the hill, which had a huge old tree, with its branches almost reaching the earth, they looked out towards the marvel spread out before them. The could see the last rays of sun, slowly vanishing, the swift and cold, murmur of wind, kissing their cheeks, the stars coming out to dance in the black stage above them and the lights, setting the whole city on fire. A beauty unparalleled. 

They just stood at the top of the hill for a while, drinking in the wonder of nature. 

His mother, crouched on her knees, and kissed little Nico's cheek and then Bianca's.   
"I love you both. So much. Don't ever forget that your Mama loves you, okay?" Maria asked, her eyes filled with unshed tears. 

Nico couldn't understand why Mama was so sad. He nodded and wiped away the tears which now had escaped from his Mama's beautiful russet eye, with his small fingers. 

"And remember, you both should take care of each other. And always try to forgive people and see them for who they really are. Don't be fooled by the exterior's they put on. Search for their hearts and then believe their truths." Maria said. Then, taking a deep breath, she collected herself. She wouldn't let her children see her weakness. They would have to face the world sooner than she had anticipated. Better for them to be carefree for a few more days.

"Mama, why are you sad?" asked Bianca. The same questions running through her brain as her brother. "I am not sad, mi stella. I am glad that I have you two in my life." She said, smiling through her worries.

They soon left for the hotel where Hades would be waiting for them. And also towards the end of their happy times...

\---------

I was brought back to reality, when water was splashed on my face. My whole body was shaking and aching. My brain was reeling from the visions, and my heart was breaking, all over again.

"Nico, you are alright. I got you. Don't cry. Please, don't. I got you, Nico. I got you" someone said to me, wrapping their arms around me. I didn't even have the strength to look at the person. I just wanted to die. I had lost Bianca. The only thing my Mama had expected of me, was to take of my sister and I had failed her. Just like I failed everyone else. 

"Don't say that, Nico. You deserve to live. More than anyone else. I know that now. You have saved our lives again and again and we have taken you for granted. I'm so sorry, Nico. So sorry" the voice said. 

My eyes were still blurry, but clearing up. I looked up to see...

Kaleidoscopic blue green eyes, windswept black hair, bronzed skin, slender physique...

"Percy" I gasped...


	12. Chapter Twelve

Warning: contains mentions of self-harm and suicide. 

Percy

I stared transfixed at the iridescent vision of my broken promise. 

Bianca was standing before me, on the green bank. She was alternating between a silver parka, combat boots, a camouflage pants and a flowing white chitin, with black swirls on the base. A silver aura pulsed around her making her seem like a goddess. 

She was the result of my failure almost a decade ago. She had an eternity left to live with the Hunters. But I, due to impulsive actions had sacrificed her to Talos. 

"Bianca, I,I-" was all I could gasp out. I was still cradling Nico's head on my lap. He seems to be unconscious. Mrs, O'Leary, is barking somewhere far off.

She held up a delicate ethereal hand, looking like a petal of lily splashed in the rain. 

"Percy you have no need to apologize. My death was already predestined. Only after death, I comprehended my role in my brother's life. My passing helped him, Percy. He just doesn't know it. Indirectly, my loss strengthened him. It is one of the saddest gifts the children of Hades are given with. Tragedy and pain follow them forever, or until a certain time. But each and every loss they suffer through strengthens them." She gave me small smile.

It was a disorienting sight. A thirteen-year old pale ethereal, giving advice, more sound than the spirit of Delphi.

"But, I am responsible for your death and Nico's pain. How can you ever forgive me?" I probed, my voice now a broken whisper. 

"Percy, Nico has forgiven you, as have I. That pain has passed. Yes, you caused him some scars. But, the real pain tormenting my brother by you, is something he or you are yet to understand." She alleged, bamboozling me.

"I need to understand. Please" I pleaded to her. The mere thought of me somehow hurting Nico, who I had come to look after as a dear friend, was unbearable.

"This will be the last time anyone will see me. Not even Nico can bring my spirit back. The dead are only allowed a short time. But, my brother has suffered more than anyone deserves to, Percy. It's time for his heart to heal. The last chance of happiness is you understanding. Or else I fear it might be too late." She paused, waiting for me to give her my consent. I simply nodded. 

"I'll show you a part of him. A part of everything that makes my brother, who he is. Though, his secrets are not mine to tell, I'll give you inklings to finish the rest of the puzzle. You are smarter than you look, Percy, you'll figure it out." She stated her voice a soft murmur.

My eyes began to droop. The blackness overtook me, eager to show me its secrets. 

The real world was a vortex of objects losing their solidity and becoming mere swirls of colors. 

I perceived Bianca, saying to me "Try, Percy. And take care of my brother. His worth is far above his own consideration."

\-----------

Nico stood behind a black Greek column. He was dressed in his usual black attire, but his shirt was ripped and dozens a cuts covered his pale skin. He looked sickeningly thin. Almost a zombie, if not for his clear coffee eyes, vigilant and full of clandestine, staring from behind, a mop of chocolate hair. 

He had risked his life just to hear what these two Titans were saying. He would be killed if he was found. I wanted to shout at Nico for being foolish and risking his life, when I remembered, that if not for Nico, I would have never known about the plan to attack Mont Olympus, and would have never found the incentive to go bathe in the Styx. 

I could feel the emotions radiating from Nico. Even though this visualization was a memory it felt factual.   
Nico felt scared, but of course, who would not feel scared when they were facing eons old Titans, with gold-ish fire and fiery goat horns? But the only emotion which stood out to me was concern and the safety and fear, which Nico felt for someone.

\----------

Nico was crouching on a bank beleaguered with carcasses and skulls. There was a livid black river sloshing, a mere foot away from Nico's black combat boots. He looked as though he was about to jump in the River which was littered with various objects ranging from a torn teddy bear to a gold Olympic medal to a 24-carat diamond ring. Suddenly a figure rose up from the fury torrent of the river. Nico's face was so susceptible at that moment. Emotions danced on his chiseled face. 

His face which a second before was so open, was now put shuttered close with the locks clicked at the keys thrown deep inside his heart. 

I was weird for me to see myself from Nico's eyes. I looked scary, with a black wave of the Styx behind me, and my body red, and my face twisted from the pain, making it look different than my usual self. 

This time Nico's emotions changed from, liberation to astonishment, to reverence to culpability and finally, a feeling that I couldn't fathom. 

\---------

Bianca showed me a couple more memories, and finally...

It was a pitch black setting, spotlighted by a single beam of moonlight which escaped in through a gap in the trees. The light seemed to bounce of the Ghost King's insipid skin making him seem like an apparition. His skeletal frame was wrecked with sobs. 

This time, I had taken a form. I was not just a consciousness, intruding on Nico's memories. 

I was standing a few feet away from Nico, who was sitting with his head between his knees and his hands yanking his unruly hair. This was a position I knew very well. He was about to harm to himself. 

He took out a small blade, glinting evilly in the moonlight. "I'm so sorry, mi amor. But I can't continue anymore. I know I'm a coward. I know that I'm worth nothing. I know that I just bring suffering to the people around me. I am useless. I can't live with myself if something happens to him. I don't hate him anymore, Bianca, and that scares me. Eros forced me. Jason knows. He assures me that it is fine. But, can you blame me when I say that I don't believe him?" A cut to his left wrist. The tears have blurred his eyes, thankfully making him lose his mark.

"I can't bear it anymore. The pain is too much. Let me join you. Let me be numb for once. Let me finally take a deep breath without hoping my sanity would crack. My demons are greater than the ones which live in Tatarus, mi tesoro. I need to die so that I can live. I am tired of breathing underwater. In his eyes, or longing to live in his eyes." He bellows, his words punctuated by sobs and whimpers, and occasional grunts of pain. 

"My pain is physical now. My agony rules me. I need to break free, and the death is the door." He says, wiping his eyes, he takes a small breath which rattles his lungs.

No, this can't be happening. This feels too real. This is not a memory. I lunge forward and my hand passes through his shoulder. A pain sears me. I could see a black force of so much power, around his heart which is beating faintly with a light glow. 

I yank my hand back, and yet the residue of the pain is enough to make me howl and let the tears fall.

Nico carries this much pain every second. He-, was all I could think before, Nico cuts his vein. A huge wave of blood, comes pooling out of the small, yet deep cut. I cry and fall to his side and try to hoist him up, but my hand goes through his body... No, this can' the happening.

I scream for help, but something tells me that no one can hear me.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Percy

I am petrified.

Is this real? Is this a memory? I could feel Nico's pulse slowing. His life was passing through my fingers and I was incapable of doing anything. 

It was midnight. No one would wander in the woods at night. At least no one in their right sense, and I don't even know where I am. I should go look around for some kind of help. Any kind. 

Nico is not dying on my watch. I thought, a resolute determination, tethering me to hope. I walked to the edge of the clearing and immediately bounced back. There was an invisible barrier, holding me hostage in the glade. 

I walked back to Nico's side. 

'Dad, you have helped me before. Help me once again. Please. I can't lose Nico.' I asked Poseidon, inside my head. No reply. No breeze flitting by bringing along with it the smell of the sea. No answer.

There's a rustle in the scrubs, the shadows thrown by the trees seems more sinister by the minute. My heart beat quickens. My hand goes to my pocket, reaching for my ballpoint pen, except it's not there. Panic filters into my system. I take a deep breath and look around for anything that would work as a weapon. I grab a fallen branch, though quite thin, it would serve well, if I knew just where to hit. But unfortunately, my fingers pass through the wood. Am i dead? I wonder momentarily.

I could worry about my afterlife later. Now, I had to help Nico.

Maybe, it's just a deer. I thought, trying to think optimistically. But who was I kidding? Two children of the Big Three, we were bound to draw the attention of every monster in the neighborhood. 

The rustling stops as suddenly as it started, but I am hesitant to give a sigh of relief. 

It turns out I was right. And how I hate to be right.

Out of the undergrowth lumbers a full-grown Cyclops.

I ball my fists. I had faced Tartarus and made it out alive, this would be no big deal. The Cyclops blinks his one eye stupidly and sniffs the air. He seems puzzled on finding a demigod. He roars a laugh, showing yellow teeth which seem to have been last brushed in the beginning of the last century. He was wearing a tunic-like thing, which seemed to be made entirely by sheep skins. 

Grover would die at the sight of this. I thought just as the Cyclops spoke in a voice worse than stone scraping polished boards. 

"Timur, find great demigod meat. Brother Cyclops will be happy and reward Timur for finding good meat." He clapped his huge meaty hands, the size of boulders. 

I hesitate at the thought of harming as he reminds me of the fact that my half-brother is a Cyclops.

But, this is not Tyson, you dolt. My inner voice shouts at me. I shake my head and call out to the Cyclops.

"Hey, you ugly Cyclops, this way. I have better demigod meat with me. Mine is even salted." I scream at him. but he can't hear me, and can't even see me. Only I can hear my voice.

Oh, well, gotta do with what I have. I punch him in his gut. But my hand passes through the folds of skin and into his body. Yeesh. I pull my hand back disgusted and bewildered. 

What the fuck is happening?

He moves past me and towards Nico. He is about to garb Nico. I let out a loud 'no' and lung towards the stinking Cyclops with the horrible name. But I pass through his body and land on the solid ground. 

Ow, how can this hurt? I ask myself as pain shoots up my body. 

The Cyclops bends and grabs both of Nico's legs.

A blur of movement and the Cyclops let out a shrill scream, high enough to break glasses and bleed ears. 

"Ouch, ouch, no demigod meat for Timur" he bellows and turns to dust.

I look up and see, Will.

He drops his dagger and runs up to Nico. He kneels next to him and whispers a healing incantation to his Nico's ear. The stream of blood stops and Nico's ragged breathing slows down.

Will then hefts him on his shoulder, all the while tears stream down his face.

I walk along with them. My hand moves on its own accord and places itself on Nico's head. I feel the searing pain and sense he same blackness around his heart. How can this boy live with this? How does he bear it? 

Unconsciously, tears run on my cheeks. 

Will walks on and on, his breath coming out in gasps and pants. He finally makes his way towards the edge of the woods. I can see the Big House and the cabin from here. The smell of strawberries drifted into my nose. But for once, I don't feel safe.

Dizziness comes over me and I plop down in the ground. The last image is see as I close my eyes, is of a small silhouetted figure carrying someone in the pure, silver moonlight.

\--------------

"Nico" I gasp as soon as my eyes open. I look around and find Nico still in comatose. I shake him, and this time my hands don't pass through him. 

"No Percy. He's still is reliving his memories." Someone utters in my ear, voice soft and sweet yet gravelly and out worldly. 

I snap my head around to find Bianca at my shoulder. My brain relays the conversation I had with the ethereal Bianca, before my visions. I shake my head to clear of my dizziness.

"Bianca, the vision you showed me, did it really happen?" I question her, my heart beat slowing, as the sound of the small stream clears my senses and the smell of the grass, and the sun on my skin helps me ease. But the day had lost all its divine beauty. Now it was just another day. 

The calm sea before the storm. 

She looks at me with a very puzzling and indescribable expression on her face. After a moment, she speaks to me, "In a sense, it did happen. I took the memory and added to it a few scenes of the future. What you saw is one of the most likely futures for my brother along with a moment from the past."

I nod, even though I only understand a part of her explanation. 

"When I touched him, I sensed immense pain, and a black force. What was that?" my voice breaking. "It is the pain he had accumulated over the years, Percy. It's present in his heart making it harder for Nico to love or trust anyone. The force of the pain has lessened, thanks to the happy times he has been spending with Will. But that happiness is coming to an end. He will soon experience the full force of the pain" She said her eyes filled with unfilled tears for her dear brother.

"Did he really-" my words were cut off as Nico started to move. 

He started to mumble words, and when I understood those words I started to cry again. How could I ever been blind to someone's pain? Especially to such an amount of pain. And that too, the pain of someone who had saved my sorry ass again and again. 

I walked over to the stream and cupped my hands and splashed some water at his face. I was too, mumbling to him. I couldn't even decipher my own words.

He finally opened his huge golden brown eyes with midnight sky in its center, filled with sorrow. This was perhaps the first time that I had ever seen Nico's eyes so open and beautiful, without his usual cold and guarded front. He looked like someone whose demons were beings of reality and not of tales. His eyes held so much fear. I could see the small thread which held Nico tethered to sanity. I could see the storms, wreaking havoc in his heart. 

"Percy..." was all he could say before he slipped back into oblivion again.

As I tore through the woods, with Nico small and painfully thin frame pressed against mine, I made a promise to myself, that I would go to the depths of Tartarus to find him happiness again.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Nico

"Nico, Nico, mi caro, you should listen. Remember my words and follow them. The path ahead for you is tough. A few scars will be added. A few wounds will be healed. But, your fate lies in your hands. Make your choices carefully, caro. Because, those hold the power to transform your life."

"I'll remember, Bianca. I'll remember..." 

\---------

The whiff of herbs, along with the sickly sweet smell of ambrosia and nectar hits my nose, prodding my sleeping conscious to life. I slowly open my eyes and regret it instantly as the sudden light blinds my eyes.

After a few blinks, the blurry solids have attained their respective former figures. I take a deep breath, and my eyes flutter to the window sill. A clump of hyacinths dance and sway in the breeze, the wind blows on my face, which brings with it the smell of the flowers.

Again, a vision.

"Oh shit" is all I am allowed to say before I black out again. 

Someone stands on the top of a rolling green hill. The sun shines warmly. The landscape is golden. The butterflies, flutter from flower to flower, landing on each petal with grace. I could hear the bees droning on their working song, birds tweet in the distance. But the most beautiful sight and sound comes from two men. 

One with his skin molten gold and his blonde hair getting caught in the breeze and sways gracefully, his eyes the clearest blue and sparkling. He radiates a sunlight and warmth. An amused grin, ghosts his cupid bow lips. Apollo. 

The other, looks more beautiful and more handsome than the god himself. He has a slender and athletic body. Tanned skin, gleaming bronze in the sunlight, his hair darker than obsidian, is tousled. He smiles his lips, looking like heaven and his eyes... a blend of the richest blue and purple, the color of a hyacinth. 

Hyancithus... Apollo's lover. 

Why are you showing me this? I ask to whoever is showing me this. 

"To help you understand." A voice filled with divinity, longing and sadness. The voice of Apollo. 

I was confused. I don't understand what Apollo's love life has to do with me.

"Well, Apollo? Up for the challenge?" Hyacinthus asks, turning to face his lover.

"You really think you can beat me? I am the god of archery!" Apollo says, failing to hide his loving smile. 

Oh, God, I can't see this. This is too melancholic. 

"Love, your skills are indeed far superior to mine. But you are in your mortal form now, are you certain that you can best me in this particular sport?" He asks, taking a disc from the ground and throwing it high into the air and catching it again.

Apollo catches the disc in midair and twirls it in his hands. The disc becomes a blur between his hands. He finally throws it into the air, catches it and shows it to him with a flourish.

Hyacinthus smiles. He pulls Apollo closer, and kisses him softly and sweetly. He presses his forehead against Apollo's and murmur's still with his lips hovering above Apollo's, "But only I'll be able to take your heart and breath away with me."

Apollo nodded his head and pressed his lips softly over his lover's. You could see by their eyes and their actions how deeply and purely they were in love. Apollo held Hyacinthus gaze for a while. Just drowning in his other half's eyes, was how he wanted to spend immortality. Eternity and eternity with his love, with his half. Love was enough. Apollo would have forsaken immortality and godhood for Hyacinth. 

Hyacinthus sneaked his hands around the disc. He took a step back and threw the disc far and wide. He then laughed, his whole face shining making it obvious why a lot of deities have been vying for his attention. 

He was a pure work of magnificence, a dazzling creation, a chiseled nose, a gracious brow, a firm jaw, all a phenomenon. His long and slender fingers better skilled than any mortal, in archery and in the playing of the harp, his long legs, sculpted with muscles would outrun even the wildest and most untamed horse, yet ever graceful. 

"That's the best you've got, my love? Even a child could out throw yours" Apollo exclaims, while secretly he agrees that the throw was a really good one.

He takes a second disc throws it above their heads and catches it, showing off to his beau. Apollo throws the disc far, it passes the one thrown by Hyacinthus and farther still. 

Apollo redirects his eyes from the flying disc to Hyacinthus, whose face is pouting with mock sadness at the loss. Apollo face glows with his recent victory. 

He fails to notice the disc, which has changed its course due to a blast of west wind. The incoming disc, whizzes closer and closer still. Apollo finally takes heed of the disc only a second too late. 

The disc hits Hyacinthus head in full force with a dull thud.

Hyacinthus seems confused. He places his hand behind his head, and when he withdraws, his hand is coated and drips of thick, red blood. He looks at his hand and back again at his lover's, shocked face. He smiles, a smile so beautiful that the poets called it, 'a smile of rare innocence and beauty'. Hyacinthus falls down. His eyes tracking the dance of the clouds over the blue expanse of the sky, his eyes sparkle and twinkle, their colors swirling and changing. The life doesn't seem to go out of them, rather it increases and enhances. 

Apollo lets out a terrifying scream and falls next to Hyacinthus. His blood seeps into the earth, coloring the grass and making its way to the underworld. 

Apollo's eyes are seeping tears, which trek down his golden cheeks. 

Hyacinthus' eyes focus on Apollo's tear stained cheeks. He gives him a small smile. Apollo catches a single tear which had escaped from Hyacinthus enchanted eye. 

"I love you, Apollo. You have made my life infinitely better. Thank you. For everything, love" he says, the last spark of life leaving his eyes, like an actor exciting the stage. 

Even in death, he looks gorgeous. Exquisite.

Apollo stays with his dead lover, until, Death comes to collect his soul. He forbades him from taking Hyacinthus' soul to underworld and turns his blood and body into bell-shaped flowers with petals of richest blue and purple, the color of his, now dead lover's eyes. 

Far above, a human-like form watches Apollo incarnate Hyacinthus' body. Zephyrus, the god of the west wind, the gentlest of the winds had just killed a man. A man whom he loved.

A man he killed, driven almost mad with grief and jealsouy, when Hyacinthus had chosen Apollo over him.

Zephyrus had tears in his eyes. The winds bring him the smell of the now flowers, filling him with guilt and longing and madness. He decides to hand himself over to Apollo.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You can't just give yourself over to Apollo. I understand your pain. The brutality and the strength of the pain will pass only with time. Not with death." Eros, the god of love, say to Zephyrus.

All Zephyrus could do was look at the pain his actions had caused and grieve. The man he loved more than anything was dead. Killed by his own hands. At times, there is a fine line between love and hate. Something can start as hate and blossom into a beautiful love. But something can also start as love and end in devastation.

"Choose who you want to be, Nico di Angelo. Your choices have consequences. You will be held responsible for them" Apollo thundered. He then added softly, still scarred by the loss of his love hundreds of years ago, "The hurt and guilt will also be yours to handle. And yours alone." 

I woke up later, my track of time muddled by frequent visions. My body ached. Black spots played hide and seek in my eyes. My head was pounding. The sun was setting, making the white walls of the infirmary, dance with colors. The hyacinths still danced to the west wind. I turned my head to find Will sleeping in an uncomfortable position, on a chair. He looked tired. His tanned skin lacked the usual golden glow. His blond hair looked as though he hadn't run a brush through it in a couple of days. He had dark circles around his eyes. 

My heart throbbed at the sight of him. He was there for me and I repaid him by dating him and loving Percy.

I couldn't go on living giving one half of my heart to Percy and the other half to Will. It was time to take a decision as something huge was about to happen, or else, two gods wouldn't have given me so many visions. 

One thing I knew for sure, was that my life was going to get a hell lot of complicated...


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Percy

I was worried. It's been a week since the incident in the woods. Nico hasn't woken up from the coma. Chiron said that his brain had shut down to heal and to process the visions.

He should wake up anytime soon. 

I spent the week in the incredibly uncomfortable chair next to his bed. Will tries to shove me out claiming that he is the boyfriend and that he should be the one next to him. So we compromised. I would be with Nico in the mornings and he would be with him in the evenings, when I have to train the new demigods. 

It was very early, like the sun hadn't risen early. I couldn't sleep. After a dream which I don't remember, but I would swear contained Nico, Apollo and two other dudes throwing a disc, the rest of the night was pretty much full of me tossing and turning. I gave up on the notion of sleeping and ended up walking along the beach. Looking at the sea always calmed me, but today it was different. It looked as though The Sound was holding its breath in anticipation. Small waves graced the soft white sand, and the birds aren't singing their usual early morn song. I checked my jean pocket, relieved to find Riptide at disposal. 

The only thing which has been on my mind for the whole week can be summed up in a word, Nico. 

The boy has been through so much. How could I have been so blind? So inhuman? I was ashamed. How can I ever look at Nico in the face again? Without me, he would have been the real Savior of Olympus. He has the powers, the brains and the looks. He survived trial after trial and Tartarus all alone. 

Going through Tartarus with Annabeth is still enough to torment me and give me nightmares all through my life. I can't even begin to imagine how he must have felt and the toll it took on his mental health to go through Tartarus alone, only to be greeted with monsters on the other side and be tormented after that too. 

He really is the most powerful demigod. 

He has risked his life for me time and time again, yet all I've done to show him my gratitude is to hurt him.

That wall of darkness and pain I saw around Nico's heart was what scared me most. How can a person live with something like that? 

The past week has been so confusing for me. I feel like there are multiple Percys running circles around my brain. One part of me wants Nico to wake up and the other wants Nico to stay in his coma so that I won't have to face him, while another what to just run up, shake Nico awake, hug him, tell him that I'm so sorry for being an oblivious ass and help him. 

The sun slowly inches its way upward in the sun, seeming as though it was lazy. The water becomes a series of colors, ranging from almost a black-ish purple to a fiery red. The sight soothes my nerves and clears my sleep-ridden and coffee filled head. 

While still debating inside my head with the other Percys, I feel a presence behind me. My battle mode comes over, and I rip my pen out into a full sword of gleaming celestial bronze. I turned around to find a middle-aged man in a Bermuda shorts, a casual shirt and flip flops. He had wrinkles around his eyes, induced from smiling, his skin was tanned, and his eyes were an attractive blue-green, which seemed to change colors. He held his hands up and a look of mock surprise was evident on his face, though it was ruined when I found him smiling. 

"Dad" I said, shocked. It's been a long time since I last saw him.   
"Is that how you greet your father, after a long time, Percy?" he asks smiling at me, making his color shifting eyes, to twinkle. I smile back at him, and put my sword away.

He gives me an awkward pat on the shoulder. We both turn to look at the water. The same anticipation still seems to have a hold over the water. 

"You know, Percy, in the long time that I have lived, I never found anything sadder than unrequited love" he says, befuddling me.

Why would he say this? I wonder. "I know that you and Annabeth have broken up Percy" he says. I open my mouth to explain, when he adds "and I also know the true reason for it." 

He gives me a small smile. "Though, I admit that I am not a great father, I do keep an eye out for you. But be honest with yourself Percy. At the end of the day, your happiness matters. Though you don't know it yet, your love for Annabeth turned platonic, long ago." He gives a small chuckle. "Aphrodite is going to kill me" 

"Dad, why are you here? Though you seeing is nice and all, you being here is not entirely because you wanted to nurse my broken heart." I don't mean to snap, but I don't want to talk about my love life which has downhill-ed rapidly and I was rather mad that he think's my love for Annabeth has diminished. 

You know that he is right. You didn't love Annabeth. You did once. An irritating mind voice said.

Shut up, and mind your business. I snapped in my head, even though I wasn't sure if you could actually tell your mind to mind its own business. 

"You are right, Percy. There has been unrest among the gods. Something big is about to happen. Everyone can feel it. The Fates have a new twist in their hands. You know how paranoid Zeus can be. So I came here to warn you. Be careful. You have weathered the rage of gods before, but this time it can be even more pronounced. Whatever the new plot is, it sure involves you." He said he voice, which a minute ago had been filled with mirth was now grim and grave. 

"Exactly what I need in life. More quests and near-deaths." I sighed, not at all optimistic. How can someone cheat death so many times? I was bound to die sooner or later, everyone does. But it appeared that it was sooner, than what I had hoped for. 

"But not all news is bad news. The other thing I came here to say was that you will lose your 'smell'. You know how monsters can smell you, but once you become an adult the smell will slowly fade away. But as you are a child of the Big Three, your 'smell' will last longer than the others, it might return once or twice after in your life, but that is it. You would free soon. You can live like a normal mortal, get a job, start a life, grow old and watch Death knock on your door. Literally. Demigods can see Death." He expressed to me, setting a small spark of hope burning in my heart. Maybe I had a future after all. 

"Take care, Percy. And I don't say this often but trust your heart. It knows the answers" Saying, he became a wisp of salt smelling breeze. 

I walked to the infirmary. The day was beautiful. The mist still clung to the grass and the small breeze fluttered everything in its path. The air was sweet, I was in my most favorite place in the world yet I was unhappy. 

The infirmary has been rebuilt by Annabeth after the war, to house an immense number of injured. It was spacious, with wooden flooring, and huge widows, to let in the sun. the air always smelled of herbs here. 

Nico looked so pale, the sunlight dancing across his skin, was spotlighting his features. 

I touched his hand lightly it was cold. Fear stuck a storm in my heart. I placed a hand on his chest, and to my relief found a faint but steady beat of his heart. Noticing closely I could see the small rise and fall of his chest.

I couldn't stand to see him like this.

His chocolate brown hair had fallen into his face, almost up to the tip of his chiseled nose. I brushed them away gently. His face looked almost ethereal in his sleep. So peaceful. I laid a hand to the side of his face against his soft olive skin. I looked at him clearly the first time in years. He had grown up, beautifully. He looked absolutely ravishing. 

Sure, his closed eyes had bags under them, and his frame was so thin, yet it only added to his appearance somehow. 

I looked at his lips. Pink and soft but dry and cracked, glistened in the morning light. I was about to run my hands over them, when I heard someone coming, and thus, I broke out of trance and withdrew my hand.

I sat on the bed next to his sleeping form. 

Will entered, and I had I contain an irrational anger. Why was I mad? I don't know. But these days, looking at Will makes me angry, even though I have no reason to.

You do have a reason, you moron. The voice in my head said. Oh, please shut up, was my eloquent reply.

He came uttered to me a half-hearted good morning and stared at Nico for a good ten minutes, which made me, for some reason, uneasy. He finally walked on and about nursing other campers, who stayed overnight. 

After he left, I looked at Nico's passive form, he looked so... different. Different than the kid, who once would chatter non-stop about Mythomagic. Different than the boy who wandered the labyrinth, quite alone, with a blood-lusted ghost. Different than the teen, who traveled to Tartarus and back and captained a ship all the way to Greece, just to save me. Different than the man everyone saw when dating Will. Different than the person I thought he'd become. Different than the person I thought I knew.

I realized I saw him. Really saw him. Saw him the way no one ever knew how to see and the image I saw, was enough to make my heart throb and shatter, yet the same image drew respect and adoration out of me.

A stray tear left my eye and traveled down my cheek. I was sad. And some part of me, however small knew the truth...

\--------

The sun was setting; the day had gone by just like the others. No sign of Nico waking up soon. I was disheartened, so I was hacking away on a straw dummy. A few feet away from me Mrs. O'Leary was sleeping, the sound of her snore enough to cause a few earthquakes.

A boy ran up to me. A new kid, Logan, son of Iris. I taught him swordplay. 

"P-p-ercy n-n-eed-d t-to t-te-ll yo-u" he wheezed.

"Yeah, Logan, what do you want?" I asked him.

"Nico's awake!" he exclaimed, though the expression on his face, was one of fear towards the Ghost King. He had heard rumors, and it was enough to wear the crystal given to him by a gypsy which she said would keep spirits away from him around his neck. "Oh, and Annabeth, Grover and Rachel are here. Everyone wants to meet you and have been wondering where the hell you have been" He said, wheezing. 

I barely took one-tenth of a second to consider. Before he could utter another word, I was gone.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Nico

An anxious crowd of people, mostly the seven from the prophecy, peppered me with questions ranging from, "How are you?"(Annabeth) to "What the fuck happened to you?"(Jason) and all I wanted to do was shout at them to shut up and to leave me alone.

But after hour after hour of Will grilling me to be sociable, I just give them a tired smile, and nod at whatever they are saying.

One person, in particular, has been quite the whole while, not a single question, not a single word. Standing at the back of the group he just stares at me with those huge, swirling, blue-green eyes. 

Percy looks so tired. His gorgeous eyes have sunken in and there are bags around his eyes, he looks tired and...relieved, I guess? His usual laid back attitude and smile has vanished making him look like alien.

What happened? Why does he look so... dead?

Looking at Percy, I feel disoriented. His face looked wrong, without his smile and without that twinkle burning brighter than the sun, in his eyes. 

"Guys, I know that you care for Nico and all, but he needs to rest. He isn't completely healed and you all are creating a rumpus, disturbing not only Nico but also the other patients." Will reprimanded the bunch, sternly. 

Everyone, with the exception of Leo who shouted "Sorry, sun boy", mumbled an apology and wished me well before heading out to the pavilion for dinner.

"And now that they are gone, I think it's time welcomed you back to the land of the living." He smiles mischievously. He leans forward his lips are ghosting mine. 

"Nico?" someone asks. Startling, both me and Will. I look at the same breathtaking blue-green eyes, looking at me with an expression I couldn't understand. 

"Yeah, Percy what do you want?" Will snaps. 

An emotion blossoms in my heart, close to relief, which scares me, as I am grateful to Percy for stopping the kiss.

How can I do this to Will? He's the one who healed me. Helped me get back on my feet, helped me to forget and move on.

But did you really forget? Did you really move on? The ever aggravating mind voice asks. 

"I wanted to speak to Nico." Percy states. His eyes now burning with determination, igniting the same spark in his eyes. "Alone" he adds, when Will makes no move to leave. 

Will finally moves, reluctantly. I look at Percy, to find him staring intently at the floor, as if expecting skeleton warriors to break out. 

A minute drags by. I can't stand this anymore. 

"Percy" I say. His head flips up so quickly, his jet-black hair flicks back making it seem as though his was underwater. I wonder what it would be like to run my fingers through his silky hair.

Except, I can't do that as Percy belongs to Annabeth. He is her Seaweed brain and she is his Wise Girl. The perfect power couple. 

I take a deep breath. 

I can think depressing thoughts and crush what is left of my heart later.

"You've been staring at the floor for the past minute, Percy. There's nothing there. Now, what do you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask him. My voice is hoarse and it hurts to talk. Percy just stares at my face for a full minute, debating and deciding something inside his head. Upon conclusion, he asks, "Take a walk with me?" 

Shocked, I do the stupidest thing of the century. I nod and stand up, to take a walk with my ex-crush, who is not exactly my ex-crush, who I may or may not be in love with.He leads me towards the woods, silent, not even fidgeting, which is almost impossible for Percy.

We walk side by side. The twilight sky is graced with one or two stars. The sky is a canvas for various hues. I tip my head back looking at the sky, feeling my worries shrinking while experiencing a phenomenon.

I look at Percy who also faces the sky, he looks at me and our eyes lock. I can feel myself losing myself inside his eyes. Changing, rippling, moving, swirling and reeling me in.

A bark shakes the earth, and Mrs. O'Leary has me knocked over and covered in wet slobber. I laugh, truly happy to see her. After Charlie Beckendorf's death, the campers have been alternating taking care of the lovely hellhound, but most of the campers were terrified of Mrs. O'Leary's scary appearance, forgetting her adorable and loving personality. So, I, and whenever Percy was around, took care of her. 

The three of us walk into the woods, as beautiful as the woods were, they were also dangerous. Percy led the way taking sure steps, while his hand twirled his bronze pen, between his long and nimble fingers.

He takes me to the clearing, where the moonlight breaks through the thick foliage, creating mini spotlights on the ground. The wind is swift and cool, the birds return to their nests. An owl hoots in the distance, otherwise the forest is perfectly still and silent, and if I try really hard to listen I might even hear the chatter coming from the pavilion. The sound of the stream calms me and sets me at ease. 

I sit on the bank, dropping my legs into the cold water. He takes a seat beside me.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" I ask, worried as a thousand scenarios wreak havoc on my mind.

He sighs and runs a hand through his silky black hair. "Promise me that you'll answer anything I ask truthfully. Please" he asks me, looking at me with his huge puppy dog eyes. 

I promise. 

"Have I hurt you Nico?" he asks me, the question sends a lightning through my body and I wish that I could scatter my atoms all over the earth and disappear. 

I look away from him and his goddamn striking eyes. "You promised." He says. I am taken aback to find that his voice is shaking.

"No, Percy you haven't hurt me. Not intentionally, at least. You're good person, I know that you'll never hurt anyone. But I would be lying if I say that I haven't been hurt by your actions. But most of my misery is brought to me only by myself." 

I can't stand to look into his eyes. So, I look at his nose. But even his nose looks out of the way attractive, making me want to...bite it. 

I give my head a good shake. He looks silently at the glowing stream, turned silver by the crescent moon, taking my words in.

I don't want to utter a single word more. But, I can't do this anymore. Pretending to be something I'm not. Pretending to love someone I can't, because my heart already belongs to someone else. Will deserves someone better. He deserves someone who'll love him with their whole heart. He needs someone with a whole heart, not someone who gives him fragments of a second-hand love. 

I need to be true to myself. I can't take any more pain. I can feel myself fraying around the edges. I could feel the thin ice around my heart. One more crack and I'll break, beyond repair and beyond recognition.

"I saw Bianca. I saw some of your memories. I saw you entering the forest the other day and decided to come after you. When I reached here, I saw twitching and having seizures. Then I saw Bianca, she spoke with me and then she showed me your memories and when I woke up you were still in a comatose, so I took you to the infirmary. I didn't mean to pry into your brain. But, Nico the stuff I saw was enough to help me understand how oblivious I have been to your pain." He said, finally looking at me in the eye. 

While, I on the other hand was having a panic attack.

What did Bianca show him? Does he now know? What will he think of me now?

"I saw you going to the Mount Othrys to eavesdrop on the Titans for me, asking your father to help me save Olympus and you going through Tartarus alone. You are incredibly courageous Nico. You are the real hero of Olympus, because without you, I would have never come out of it alive"

Thank gods. He doesn't know. 

You'd have to tell him soon, so why not now? I questioned myself, while looking at his stunning face. 

"Percy, I-"was all I could saw before we heard the shriek. 

We ran through the woods like devils. The forest which had been a gentle soothing quite, turned to become the breath held in anticipation. The brief amount of sunlight and calm before the devastating storm. 

The entire camp seemed empty; everyone was gathered silently near the amphitheater. The only sound to be heard was the shallow breaths of the demigods, the panting of Mrs. O'Leary and the distant sound of waves breaking the shore.

We pushed ourselves to the front of the crowd. The seven were there, along with Calypso. 

But they weren't my biggest concern at the moment. 

Sitting in a three-legged stool, with green smoke billowing around her, and her eyes a pale milky-green, and her voice ancient and monotone was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, giving us the first prophecy after the war with Gaia. 

Giving us a prophecy after a long time... 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Percy

Three shall go,  
To set their fate in stone.  
The sun, the sea,  
And the son of the dead,  
Shall find their roads at an end.  
As Death knocked thrice,  
The door opened once;  
Hence, through the dark and twisting maze,  
They shall search for an unknown face.

Through the green and gloom,  
With old foes and past mistakes,  
With blood spilled,  
And a life killed.  
Before the full moon is their time,  
Or doom in their lives will triumph and prime.

I felt a chill crawl up his spine. The night seemed sinister to me now. The stars seemed to mock me, even the beautiful flowers dancing in the wind seemed to laugh at me for thinking that my life would be less chaotic.

And Nico was involved, that made me mad and concerned. The poor boy has gone through so much, he shouldn't be allowed to go through anything anymore, and this particular prophecy seemed brutal. 

I looked over at Nico was standing beside me, staring transfixed at Rachel. His warm-chocolate eyes held a determined gleam.

He's going to take up the quest; this thought threw my brain into pandemonium. 

No, I wanted to shout. He shouldn't do it. I wanted to pick up Nico, take him away someplace safe and feed him until he burst, and then tuck him in his bed and see him sleep peacefully, without nightmares tormenting his beautiful mind.

When I got out of my reverie, the crowd was slowly dispersing and Nico was nowhere to be found. 

Rachel was still sitting on the stool, the spirit of Delphi slowly leaving her. I ran up to her, as she fell backwards on the stool. 

"Thank you, Percy. Great way to make an entrance, huh?" she said, before her eyes rolled back into her head. 

Some other campers carried Rachel to her small cave, which by now looked so cool that I was jealous. She had painted scenes from her visions on the walls of the cave, and the interior designing was enough to make Aphrodite drool.

I walked to Chiron who stood a little ways off, in one of his solemn moods, with his lips pursed and a hand scratching his beard, while his tail flicked side to side.

"That is quite the way to start your summer. You know that you don't need to go if you don't want to. I completely understand if you don't want to go, after all you've went through." He said, still thoughtful.

"Thank you Chiron. But I'm not sure yet, give me some time." I said, my respect for the centaur reaching new heights.

"The moon is still a half, Percy, you have a day to decide." He said, gentleness warping every word.

I nodded.

I was walking towards one of the hills which ring the camp. I needed time to think. It was a lot of information to process for a day.

"Percy, you alright? I know this is tough for you" someone said, twinning my fingers with theirs. 

"Oh hey, welcome back, Annie" I greeted. "What do you mean by this being tough for me?" 

"Well, for one, you are mentioned in this prophecy and unless and until you know any other demigod of the sea." She said, in tone that obviously meant duh! How ignorant can you be?

I was surprised, because my concern for Nico had taken the first place, I was loyal and all, I knew that, but this didn't seem like a thought which sprung from loyalty or guilt-ridden concern. 

We started walking, aimlessly. I shook my head and concentrated on Annabeth.

I turned my head completely took a good look at her. Her blond hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and her dressing was different. Instead of her casual, i-don't-care-about-what-I-wear look, she wore a white blouse, a brown leather jacket and tight blue jeans. There was something different about her eyes too. They seemed bigger and brighter, while at the same time more intense. I braced myself for the pang of longing, which never came, much to my titanic surprise. 

"Annie, are you wearing make-up?" I asked her stupefied. She gave me a small smile and nodded her head. 

But, Annabeth never wore make-up. 

The most she got to was a small, by which I mean almost insignificant, amount of lip balm which the Aphrodite girls had given and forced her to wear when her lips turned chapped and bleeding.

I took a moment to figure it out.

"Were you on a date?" I gasped. 

Again, she nodded.

"Well, are you finally going to introduce me to that girl of yours?" I questioned her, seeing her soft skin graced with a light blush. 

"Yeah, she's on her way now" 

"You mean she's a demigod?" I asked her shocked. 

She gave me that same indulgent smile, which slowly turned into one of hesitation and unease.

"Percy? Does anyone know about me or us?" she asked me, moving her eyes, towards the ground and it's blanket of grass. 

"I haven't told anyone. Except Piper, she found out. I thought you should take your time and choose when you want to come out. Even though I haven't gone through it, I can tell that I must be hard." I told her.

She looked me in the eye, gave me a soft smile, one that I fell in love with. But now, her smile is beautiful, yes, but my heart doesn't flutter at the sight of it.

She pulls me into a tight hug, takes a step back and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Percy, I know I haven't said this enough, but I am grateful to you and am sorry for breaking that beautiful heart of yours. You deserve so much more Percy. So much. You are the most loyal, loving, courageous person I have ever met. You inspire me, Percy. Though I'm sad that our relationship has ended, I don't want this to be the end of our friendship. We make a great team. You are the best friend and brother I could have ever asked for and not always all friendships end in love and marriage, but it can always be there for you to pick you up." 

I smile and again pull her into a hug. "I know, Annie. I am happy for you. Truly" 

And, I meant it, again, to my shock. 

My heart has finally decided to move on, but my brain was still, as usual, uncertain.

We lay on our backs on the ground. She held my hand while we watched the stars, both of us were controlled by our thoughts. 

Someone walked towards us. I sat up and my hand instinctively curled around my pen. 

"Jackson" a feminine voice greeted, and a person seemed to step out from the dark. She wore her dark hair in a single long braid and her black eyes glistened, with a casual blue jean and a gold shirt, she also wore a cloak which seemed to make her invisible. 

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, was here, at Camp Half-blood.

"Reyna, what are you doing here? Not that it isn't great to see you" I said, jumping up to my feet and opened my pen. My brain supplementing a million horrible scenarios to answer Reyna's sudden appearance.

Reyna rolls her eyes and sits next to Annabeth, intertwines their hands, and gives Annabeth a kiss. 

I stand there watching them kissing and honestly, my main emotions are happiness for Annie and surprise, which too slowly faded as I thought back to the end of the war, when Annabeth and Reyna almost looked as though they were stuck at the hips with hot glue.

"So, you're the mystery girl." I exclaimed. 

I gave her a smile and she gave me the ghost of a smile back. She appeared less stoic than the last time I met her. 

"I'm sorry, Percy for coming in the way of your relationship. I always liked Annabeth, but when we met over coffee that day, and when she told me about her confusion, I wished to help her out, and then one thing led to another. But I promise you, I could see how much it killed her not say anything to you, most of the time, when we were together, she was crying on my shoulder saying how much you'll be hurt by her." She said, sincerity shinning in her eyes.

I nodded. 

I knew it was true, that was just the way Annabeth was.

"That's all in the past and forgotten, Reyna. I am just glad to have my friend, and happy for her and you. But if you hurt a single blonde hair on Annie's head, you'd have to crawl out of Tartarus after I'm done with you"

Annabeth groaned, but I could see the smile she was trying to hide. 

"Yeah, yeah, Jackson. I know the drill. You don't need to worry; she's precious in my hands." She said, her tough demeanor falling off and her eyes softening as she looked at Annabeth.

She's in love, I realized. This small thought giving me comfort against my problems.

I soon left them alone on the hill and made my way back to my cabin. As my head hit the pillow, I wondered, if I would fall in love again. 

Suddenly, Nico's face in mid-laugh flashed before my closed eyes. I opened my eyes and looked around the cabin. 

I closed my eyes once more, the sound of the fountain gurgling, lulling my senses into sweet unconsciousness, I thought if I should go and save the world again. 

But, little did I know that I was already falling and that the future held lot in store for me...


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Percy

The clop of hooves crunching the ground littered with fallen and dry leaves was the only sound except for the wind, which whistled, between crevices in the thick canopy of the trees. 

The moon was shining but only slivers of the silver glow highlighted the ground. 

"Got to run. Got to get him safe, got to get help, got to save him, got to save him." Someone mumbled a non-stop string of mutterings. 

A humanoid figure stepped into a patch of moonlight. 

With a scraggly goatee and two curved horns poking out of his hair, Grover appeared to be terrified. 

His green shirt which said, 'Stop melting glaciers, you morons!' was in tatters, and twigs and leaves were caught in his hair. An ugly cut was evident on his face, and his wrist was bent at an unnatural angle. Small cuts and bruises littered his body. His hooves were caked with mud and what suspiciously looked like blood. 

"Percy, can you hear me?" he whispered, afraid of whatever that was behind him.

He hobbled a few more steps before falling down from complete and utter exhaustion. 

A group of dracaena slithered behind him.

Most of them had twin tails, and their skin was a sickly shade of jade. Their eyes burned with starvation and with their forked tongue, they licked their hideous lips.

"Wesss haveen'tt eattteen, sssaytrr meeattt iin a loonnngss timeess" a particularly ugly looking dracaena said, who was obviously the leader as the other monsters nodded their heads at the words.

Grover was weak, but he didn't give up that easy. 

He took a shaky breath and stood up. He opened his mouth and a terrifying cry came out, which shook through my bones liquefying them, along with my courage. 

The dracaena hurried back the way they came, sacred out of their senses. 

Grover took a few more shaky but deep breaths of the cold night air. Then, he looked me right in the eye. 

"Percy, please help. I'm stuck in the Labyrinth, along with another demigod, who I lost. Help me, Percy." He bleated, desperation and exhaustion along with self-blame clearly written all over his face.

But the vision was already fading, I only managed to say, "I'm coming, Grover."

\---

I wake up in cold sweat.

My breaths short and quick, I pull on a shirt and a pair of shorts before running barefoot, out of my cabin and towards the Big House. 

The night is filled with crickets and their songs, the moon a pale half, longing for it's significant other. 

It must be about 3'o clock. But my brain was screaming and my heart was beating at one hundred miles per hour. 

I was sacred for Grover, he was my best friend and my brother. I couldn't let anything happen to him. 

First, the prophecy and now this? This can't be a coincidence. Nothing in the Greek world filled with half-crazed gods and deities, is a coincidence. 

I banged on the door, until Chiron opened it. He seemed not to have gone to bed. 

He looks mildly surprised to see an almost-adult demigod, half-naked and looking half-crazed, banging on the door as though his life depended upon it at three in the morning. But then again, he has seen and gone through worse.

"Come in, Percy." He says clopping back the narrow hallway and into a quite a big study, which was cluttered in an organized way.

"You had a dream, or more like a vision, correct?" He alleged, sitting down on his magical wheelchair. 

That's the thing about demigod dreams, they are never just dreams. They are omens or visions or some other crazy shit. 

It never ceased to amaze me to think that Chiron was eons old, and had seen his beloveds born and die, again and again.

I still think at times, about what would have happened if I had become immortal. 

"I saw Grover, he was running in through a woods, a group of dracaena were chasing him. He finally used the Panic and chased them away. He said that he was bringing a demigod back to Camp, but somehow had got stuck in the Labyrinth. He had also been separated from the demigod." I said, quickly but Chiron understood. He always does. 

He nods, "I guess this means that you are going to take up the quest?" 

I looked out of the window, to see the quiet camp. Peaceful, in the nights, teeming with happiness and my fellow demigods during the day. My home. This wasn't the first time I had gotten a warning about my death. Even though I had a million close calls, the idea of death never scared me rather it always comforted me. 

I take a deep breath of the sweet and clean night air. 

I look at Chiron in the eye and nod.

\---

The day is beautiful. The sun slowly rising sets the tree tops on fire and bathing the camp in golden light.

Chiron had advised me to get some sleep as we had to get going early in the morn. But all I could do was toss and turn. 

Distorted images ran haywire through my brain. I didn't understand any of them, so when dawn finally came, I was glad.

A few early campers are milling about, taking runs in the dew-washed grass or just sleep walking like Leo.

He bumped into me, and his closed up snapped open. 

"Heya Percy! Where you going?" he asked after looking at me with my backpack, one of those compact-able shields, jeans, an orange CHB shirt and really sturdy sneakers (I learnt my lesson after my fourth or fifth quest, to wear combat boots or industrial strong sneakers)

"Quest" was all I replied. 

He must've seen how stressed I was, because he didn't press me further and started ranting about how much too much caffeine is induced in his blood or something.

Leo walked with me towards Zeus Fist, where Nico, Will, Rachel and Chiron were standing. 

"You would need Rachel, as she is one of the very few gifted with clear sight, but the prophecy was clear. 'Three shall go' so, you boys are on your own." Chiron said to us.

"No, you aren't on your own. Not with superhero Valdez to save the day" he gave me a wink and took out a small ball of metal out of his pocket and presented it with a flourish.

When we didn't give him the applause he expected, he pouted and explained. 

"This is my latest invention. It works like the spider my dad made. But as it isn't a perfect replica, it can only take you to someone or something only if that person or object is close by."

I gave him a tired grin, but a grin anyhow. He had truly saved the day.

"Yes Leo, You saved the day" I say and Leo fakes a faint. Leave it to him to change even the solemnest moment into a comedy.

"Did the Perseus Jackson, just acknowledge my brilliance?" he smiles an impish grin. 

I take it from Leo and put it my backpack

"Yes, now shut up" Nico says, drawing my attention towards him. 

He obviously hasn't slept well too. There are more pronounced dark circles around his eyes. He meets my eyes and a lightning bolt passes through me. I hold his gaze for a second before, I break and look at Chiron. 

I feel warm all over. Maybe the sun is lighting me on fire. 

I can still feel the intensity of his gaze on me.

Annabet, Piper and Jason, run into the clearing. 

"We came as soon as we could. You're going today?" Annabeth pants out.

The three of us nod. 

She walks up to me and gives me quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"You better be careful, Seaweed Brain. You hear me? Come back as a corpse and I promise to torment your afterlife forever." And I knew she meant it.

Piper and Rachel also gave me a hug, along with Leo. 

Jason shook his hands with me. He then surprised everyone by giving Nico a quick hug. 

I know the two were close, but the sight made me go stiff. 

"Guys, be careful. There is more to this prophecy than what meets the eye." Rachel warned, her usual carefree voice now replaced a somber tone. 

"Isn't there always?" I sighed.

But I knew she was right. 

I could tell it by looking at nature. 

The waves seemed uneasy, the birds were quiet, and their tweets were just ghosts of whispers. Even the wind seemed cautious. 

"So what we just wander the maze, until we find Grover?" Nico demands Chiron though the respect in his voice is evident. Chiron has obviously told them about Grover and my dream.

"Yes, the prophecy wasn't a lot clear. But now we know. Your work is to find Grover-" 

"who can be in the Amazon forest for all we know" interjected Nico. 

"-bring him back along with the other demigod, before the full moon." Chiron completed. 

Everyone was quiet. We all knew that someone might not come out of this alive.

Will has been unusually quiet, his smile isn't there and his usual attitude was replaced with something different and he wasn't pressed together with Nico, which brings an involuntary smile to my face. 

Why the heck am I smiling? I was literally walking towards my death. 

Something is wrong between them. But I can't concentrate about Nico's love life now. 

Maybe, later.

"What are we waiting for?" I say.

Everyone gives me a small half-hearted smiled laced with sadness. 

"Be careful" Annabeth and Chiron say. 

I nod.

We walk towards the dark entrance in the Fist, which smells of mildew and earth. 

Nico takes the lead, then Will and finally me. 

I take a last look and then start my quest to find my friend.

There were some troubling times ahead.

Maybe no one would die, maybe someone will. 

All I can do was hope.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Nico

I was shocked, was to say the least. Percy was here for a week and Bam! We have a new prophecy. That boy is a magnet for trouble and my heart.

I peek at him, to find that he is frozen in place. I take this a queue to slip away. I'll tell him later or preferably never. I walked to the shadows of the amphitheater and spied on the sea-green eyed beauty.

He saved a swooning Rachel, and then headed towards Chiron and spoke with him for a few minutes before walking away.

I forced my feet to walk; I needed to get it off my chest. You can only keep a secret for so long, and when it starts to hurt physically; you know it's time to set it free.

It wasn't just the matter of Percy knowing it anymore. It was me easing my burdens and my pains. If Percy was going to scorn and laugh at me, then so be it. It will hurt, yes, but nothing can hurt more than keeping a secret which makes you paranoid and overthink everything. Looking on the bright side, I could openly stare at Percy and no one would think any wrong.

Then I see the certain blonde haired, grey eyed, daughter of Athena, who makes jealousy flare in my heart like a huge bonfire.

She gives him a hug. I'm a mere few feet behind them, but I can't hear a word they are saying. They slowly walk, while talking about something. The night is dark. I can't see the emotions flitting by in his beautiful face.

Percy says something and she looks at him and then hugs him fiercely. Then just to add more fuel to my jealous fire, she gives him a peck on the cheek. I turn away and walk towards the arena.

I was hacking apart my seventh straw dummy. It was way past curfew, but the cleaning harpies won't come near the sword arena as they were terrified by the arena's permanent resident. Mrs. O'Leary was snoring to the high heavens.

I was so frustrated, mostly at myself, for getting jealous.

What should I have expected? That Percy and Annabeth will break up and Percy will come running into my arms and kiss me and tell that he loves me with his heart, soul and life?

And then, there was the prophecy. I was mentioned, so was Percy. Nothing works out well when there are two children of the big three.

Someone will die. That much was clear. But it can't be Percy. He can't die, because he is Percy. The one who just won't ever fucking die!

I kneel on the ground suddenly exhausted, physically, emotionally and mentally. I place my hands flat on the ground, take a breath and pray.

"Dad, hello? I don't exactly know how this is supposed to go. But I need a favor. Please, don't let Percy be killed. If a life has to come to your world then take mine. But please, let Percy live, I'd do anything for it. Please." Is all I know to say.

I stand up again, pick my Stygian sword from the ground and again start to torture the dummy. Chiron is going to be so mad tomorrow.

"What did that poor dummy ever do to you?" a voice asked.

I turned and looked at Will. He gave me a small smile; I didn't give him one back.

"I looked for you at the Hades cabin, at the infirmary, the pavilion and through the whole camp. Where the heck were you, Nico?" Will asked, his pink perfect lips curling into a dissatisfied frown.

I wave a vague hand, and he looks at my face. For a second, I think I see an emotion on his face, before he hides it.

He gives me a ragged sigh and runs a perfect hand over his perfect chiseled face.

I force myself to make eye contact with him. I can't lead him on. I think I understand why Apollo showed me the vision, though I didn't understand a lot, I did understand that, Hyacinthus had led on both Zephyr and Apollo, unconsciously or consciously, I'll never know. But, in the end, none of them had left with anything other than pain, regret and loss.

I was Hyacinthus here. I needed to choose. I was at a crossroads in my life. I have been postponing my decision for a long time, thinking that I wasn't ready. But now I understand, that you can never be ready for anything in life.

Mortals, gods, demigods, spirits, monsters and anything else, always have to choose, and the choice becomes them, even though at times they don't have a choice, yet they must forge on. It was true, the Three Fates, controlled everything, but they were a few small choices which can always be made and at the end of the day, it's the small choices which matter.

"Will we need to talk." I say to him, still looking straight at his blue eyes, trying to immerse myself in them, to maybe try and find out, if what I thought I felt was true and not a mirage, but my heart has already compared the shade of his blue to Percy's eyes.

Then I knew. Will was trying to fix me. But the person who can fix your heart is the one who has broken it in the first place, and for me, Percy was the one. Will and I could pretend, he didn't know it himself, but Will was also pretending. He was a genuinely nice person, he had wanted to help me, to fix me, but his role in my life is to get me back on my feet, direct me to the light at the end of the tunnel, but sadly he wasn't my light.

"Not now, Nico. The night is too late already, tomorrow maybe." He says, and I know, that he knows.

I nod.

We both walk away to the infirmary. One more night of ambrosia and nectar or unicorn horn powder, was Will's way of treating me.

We both stayed quite all the way. Me, drained from my recent coma and then mental stress of the night, not to mention the hacking apart of seven dummies and him, lost in thought.

I wanted to kill myself for hurting someone who wanted only the best for me. But, hurting people who wanted the good for me was the one thing I was good at.

\---

I woke up to someone shaking me. It felt as though I had barely closed my eyes before.

"What's wrong Will?" I asked, alerted by the grim expression on his face.

"Chiron wants to see us both" he stated and walked away, leaving me to pull on a hoodie and a pajama.

Something was wrong, Chiron never called anyone at night. He insisted on demigods needing at least nine hours of sleep.

He was on the front porch, looking out at the peaceful camp, drenched in dew and the songs of the cricket.

"Nico, Will, I'm sorry to disturb your night, but something came up" he says, his voice a somber tone. It was bad, that much was clear.

"Percy had a dream. Grover is trapped in the Labyrinth, along with a demigod whom he lost. Our calculations were off. You need to take up the quest, today." He retorted, the last part directed at me.

My shoulders slumped for a moment, but I was back again. Quests, didn't bother me. The fact that Percy and Grover were involved, bothered me, very much, as Grover and Percy are the reason that I am alive in the first place.

I nodded in affirmation.

"But why did you call Will? He has nothing to do with the prophecy" I asked, even though a part of me knew what the answer would be

"I was hoping that Will could join you and Percy in your quest, as the prophecy mentions a son of Apollo and if you're going through the Labyrinth, you both will definitely need a healer." Chiron concluded. I wanted to argue. But I, unfortunately, knew that he was right. The Labyrinth has changed since, Daedalus death, but we couldn't be sure if it was safe blind folded.

I sighed in defeat. I promised myself, that this would be the last quest that I would ever take; maybe I could take up a job as a waiter somewhere and live a normal life. I almost laughed out loud at the thought of it.

I went back to my cabin, packed u a small trekking bag, with the barest necessities and tossed and turned the rest of the night away, as my brain was repeating one name, one word, one sweet piece of heaven, over and over, always as usual...

'Percy'


	20. Chapter Twenty

Nico

The earth is moist and the smell of the underworld is familiar and hence, welcoming for me, whereas Will pales instantly.

Percy jumps into the hole behind Will. He takes a breath and also pales. I allow myself a half-hearted smirk. I walk forward. Hazel would have been better in this situation. But alas! I have to steer us through the dark.

I put my hands in front of my and start to walk forward consciously. The earthen walls curve to the right, and the three of us walk along.

The air is charged with awkward tension, radiating mostly from me. I mean, how many times to you get to be trapped in a dark labyrinth, teeming with creatures and monsters out for blood, with your crush, whom you may or may not love and your boyfriend with whom you are planning to break up with?

I sigh out loud and Percy quips, "Everything alright Nico?"

I love my name rolling of Percy's tongue. It feels intimate, the way he pronounces my name, paying careful attention to each and every letter. I hide my flustered, fan-girling and smitten self, as say that everything's fine.

The barely light from Zeus Fist has deserted us and we walk in the pitch black dark. I pull out a flashlight from my backpack, and light the way.

After a few minutes or hours, as you can never assess time in the Labyrinth, we come to a small circular room with portals leading off to various destinations. A single beam of light penetrates the ground and reaches us, filling the room with gray light, helping our visibility a bit.

I reluctantly turn to the both of them. Will doesn't look at me, he focuses on the portals. Percy meets my eyes with a fiery gaze, his eyes burning with an emotion I can't fathom, but I am overjoyed to find that the same old twinkle has been brought back to life in his eyes. Seeing him broken was physical pain for me, it broke pieces of my heart and scattered in the wind. It just hurt so much, seeing him unwholesome.

But now he seems almost peaceful with himself, which brings a smile to my face.

"Where to now?" I ask, feeling shifty under his gaze.

"Can't you feel anything? Since underground is your terrain?" He asks.

I shake my head no. "No, I can't. Where was Grover in your dream?"

"Somewhere woody, it seemed familiar to me. I'm sure that I can identify it if we see it" he replied. Will gave a mirthless bark of laugh, which shocked me.

"Are you serious? Is this how you saved the world, twice?" he queried, sarcastically. He was jealous. My heart sunk with that thought, I was hurting him and he knew. He knew.

I wanted to cry. I promised that I wouldn't hurt Will the same way Percy hurt me, but still I was here breaking Will's heart, when he deserved so much more than someone like me.

I turned my head from the both of them. I could hear Percy rummaging his pockets. I took a deep breath to compose myself and adjusted my coldness level to a ninety.

Percy took out the metal ball given to him by Leo. The ball didn't move, so we weren't any closer to Grover. He put it back again into his pocket.

We were all silent for a moment or two, me alternating to look between Percy's face and the dry and hard ground. I finally spoke up seeing as they both won't utter a word to each other. I got why Will was mad at Percy. But why was Percy mad at Will?

Percy was never mad at anyone. He was literally a saint. Yet, he was mad at Will. What for?

"Will can you feel any sunlight close by? And Percy, is a body of water nearby?" I asked. Both of them shook their heads no.

"Wait a minute, I think I feel something" with saying this, Percy knelt on the ground, holding his head. Suddenly he started to tilt forward in the same position. For a moment I couldn't understand. Then, I lunged forward and caught him before he could fall face first on the ground.

Panic was setting red alarms in my brain.

"Percy, Percy, dammit, wake up! What the hell, Percy? Wake the fuck up!" I repeated over and over. He was not showing a sign. I don't know how long we stayed there on the floor with me holding Percy, while cursing, and mutter at him to wake up.

Will splashed some water on his face. And his eyelids begin to flutter. I gave a sigh of relief and then gave him a smack right across his beautiful face.

"How dare you scare me like that? You asshole!" I said and shoved his head away from my lap. He caught himself from hitting the floor. His face was a light shade of red.

"Sorry, but I know where Grover is. He's hiding in the Carlsbad Caverns." Percy says, his words a little slurring.

The name sounds familiar. "Isn't that the place where Pan died, or more like fade away?" I ask and he nods.

"Let's get out of the maze. I can shadow travel us to Mexico and we can go to the caverns from there."

Will nods, but Percy shakes his head no. "But you will be exhausted! I-we need you to be fine." He says.

"Percy, I can go to Mexico without dying. Have some faith. I'm not glass, I don't break easily." I retort.

We take the portal on the center, on a whim and make our ways in the dark, with my flashlight lighting the way.

The floor slowly rises and a steps form. I could feel the air getting lighter and the dark, lifting up and I can beyond my nose.

After a few minutes of climbing, we come to a dead end. A hard stone wall is what stands between us and the outside world.

I pry my fingers around the edges and feel cold air hitting my fingertips.

I search the walls for the delta symbol. I finally find it, a foot above the floor carved on the rock.

As soon as I touch it, it starts to glow a faint eerie blue. The stone, fortunately, flings out, sending a blast of cold night air on our faces.

I sigh, and for a moment, I don't realize.

Then...I understand. We left the camp at early morning today. But we left the Labyrinth at night.

A full day has passed and the moon was already a half. We only had three days more. By looks of both their shocked faces, I guess they were also panicking like me. But then again, you won't be able to tell whether or not I was panicking by my poker face.

You learn to hide your emotions when you are depressed.

We appear to be in a deserted alley, in the middle of nowhere. I don't waste any time. I grab both of their hands and drag them towards the nearest shadow, while trying to ignore the tendrils of electricity sparking and snaking through my hand which is firmly connected with Percy's.

The dirty alley melts away, and we appear to be on top of a hill.

I feel dizzy; maybe overextending myself wasn't the best idea.

The last thing I remember before I pass out is the abyssopelagic, green-blue eyes of the person I love...


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Percy

It was awkward and uncomfortable. The air was thick with words left unsaid.

Shoulders slumped, his usual cherry attitude traded to gloom, Will was languishing. Something was wrong between the two. I wished for a break up.

Why would I wish for something like that? I questioned myself. It would bring both Will and Nico hurt and unhappiness and that was the last thing I wanted. But still the uneasy glimmer of emotion akin to hope ignited, when I thought of the possible breakup of the two.

It was because Nico deserved someone better than Will, was the conclusion I came to at the end, in an attempt to pacify the turmoil in my heart.

I was really glad to be out of the Labyrinth. I was a maze of death. I was honestly surprised that we have made it this far.

My vision with Grover was rather short. It was more of me seeing through Grover's eyes. I recognized the caverns and I could feel the strong tidal wave of nature vibrating and thriving in the cavern walls.

The fading away of a god of wild, rather leaves a strong impression on the place itself. Not to mention the memory I had carried with me of Pan for the past two decades.

The night air feels cool and rejuvenating on my dull and burning skin.

Night air? How could it be? We were barely in the Labyrinth for more than an hour.

The disoriented timelessness of the Labyrinth always knocked me off my feet. We were running short on time. Grover would run out of food and water by tomorrow, not to mention the kid we were supposed to find and return back to camp all by three days' time, considering the half-moon tonight.

The alley is just like the ones in New York. Perfect if you want to get mugged. The stench from the rancid garbage bins, burns my sinus.

Abruptly, cold, soft fingers, entwine themselves with mine. Lightning passes when my shin meets his, I almost expect to see electric sparks sizzling 

Nico drags me and Will to the nearest shadow, and whisks us away somewhere.

When I open my eyes, we stand atop a small hill, with a single, huge and old, gnarled tree. The sky is breath-takingly beautiful, with a generous sprinkling of stars.

The sky looks like a lush, black velvet setting with large diamonds twinkling, scattered careless, but also meticulously, so that not a single pinprick of light is misplaced.

For some reason I feel an overwhelming urge to squeeze Nico's fingers, which are still are holding mine, to remind myself that the marvel I'm beholding is seen by someone who's heart and soul is even more breathtaking and beautiful.

His pale features are lighted by the lithe light from the moon. His face is graced with a small and slight smile, but he's swaying unsteadily on his feet. I wrap my arm around his small, and muscled shoulders.

His soulful eyes drift towards mine, and yet again I'm struck by their hypnotizing shades of brown and chocolate.

He passes out from exhaustion in my arms. I look over at his sleeping and innocent form.

A small smile breaks out of my face.

"Where are we going to sleep tonight?" a voice queries, hostility and a frigid coldness, wrapping every word. The magic of the moment is so rudely broken.

All of a sudden I remember Will. I have forgotten his existence all together.

"We can camp under the tree. Both of us can take turns watching over. I'll take the first one, and wake you up after sometime." I reply, curtly. He gives me the same cold shake of his head, barely a nod, and walks over to the base of the tree, drops his bag and pulls out a blanket, and spreads it. He plops down on it, and turns so that his back is facing me.

I carried Nico, bridal style; lay his head softly down on the grass, after making sure that no stones are lying about, a few liberal feet away from Will.

Then I pull out some sleeping bags, thoughtfully provided by Chiron. I pick Nico up again and place him on top of the bag.

I look about around me, trying to find some twigs and such to light a small fire.

I turned around to check on Nico. He was slightly shivering. I placed my hand on his forehead, slowly brushing the shaggy, russet locks. His smooth, pale skin was icy.

Worry was slowly bubbling to the surface. I rummaged in my bag, and finally found a moderate-sized, piece of cloth. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

There was a small clump of trees, down on the windward side of the hill. I picked my way there, wary of a slip and tumble down the quite rocky ground.

After the assistance from Riptide, I collected some firewood. I made my way slowly back to the top.

The fire warms me to the tips of my toes.

Will slowly sits up, still with his back to me. His shoulders are squared and his back is straight and stiff. The warm and easy-going son of the sun is now, radiating coldness and hostility.

Something tells me that I'm the cause of the anger and sadness, but what in the world did I even do?

He takes a deep breath and turns to face me.

He stands up and walks closer to the fire. The light from the fire, dance across his features, making him look perilous. The glint of determination and hardness in his steely gaze makes me fidgety. His lip, always with a smile is now pressed to a thin, white line. He looks angry, yes, but also weary. Tired. Hurt.

"Are you alright?" I ask hesitantly, after a few minutes of thick silence, which makes me feel suffocated.

He lets out a bitter laugh, answering my question. But he still doesn't say anything. He just stares blankly at the dancing flames, licking the wood.

"Are you and Nico alright?" I probe, my voice measured and emotionless. He heads whips up and he glares right at me, filled with hatred, anger and envy.

"Oh, please! Don't you dare act! I looked up to you, you know? You are no better than anyone else. You ruined everything! We were happy! He was healing and you couldn't stand that, could you? You had to barge into our relationship, brain wash him and damage him even more! You don't deserve him! You only hurt him! Don't you have everything? Why would you also covet for someone's happiness? I'm appalled at the sight of you! You have the world at your fingertips, yet you aren't satisfied. You are the most sadistic and pessimistic person I have ever met!" Will screams his voice raw, filled with pain. Tears stream down his cheeks in torrents.

I'm only able to sit and listen. Each word a red hot burn to my skin, a stinging slap ringing in my ears, a knife to the heart which only twists and twists.

I can't processes anything.

Will's mouth moves, but I can't hear anything. I'm sucked into my own vacuum.

He slowly stops speaking, as sobs rake his body. His whole body shakes.

He ends his soundless sobs, wipes his eyes, stares at me defiantly and utters a single sentence, "I wish you never made it out of Tartarus."


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Percy 

I rush to my feet.

My locomotive organs suddenly working after their sudden paralysis, I rush down the hill, slipping and scratching my skin by the jagged rocks in the process. I rush past the line of trees, and farther still.

I don't even know where I'm heading. All I can comprehend is the echoes and ghosts of the words which came out of Will's mouth and my feet systematically pounding the ground. the surroundings I'm whizzing past are just a blur of green and black.

You are the most sadistic and pessimistic person I have ever met!"

You only hurt him!

I'm appalled at the sight of you!

I wish you never made it out of Tartarus.

But these didn't hit the mark. These were words, I knew were true. I've heard them before, at times from my own conscious or from others.

You don't deserve him!

This was a thousand cuts, a thousand stabs; an infinite agony which can't be expressed with words only.

Something tripped me and my face collided with the ground. This pain was better than the one wreaking torment on my heart.

My nose was broken, I could feel the thick, and wet blood seeping from my nose.

I lay there, in the same position. My face and body pressed to the ground.

Tears rolled painfully slow on my face.

I want to scream. I open my mouth but all that comes out is air and a barely whisper of a howl.

I was there for an eternal hour.

"Percy, Percy! Come here! I want to tell you something! Come on, Percy! I'm waiting for you! Hurry up!" a voice said, a voice I idiosyncratically know to be Nico's.

Why was he calling me like this? Wasn't he sleeping? How did he reach here so fast? He was weak and tired, he couldn't have run all the way. He's going to kill himself. He needs to rest. I think, all the while standing and walking towards the source of the sound, almost magnetically attracted to Nico's saccharine voice.

I push past a line of conifers and step onto a dirt road.

"I'm here, Percy! I'm waiting for you. Come on quick!" he says, his tone underlying a sense of urgency.

My pace, almost involuntarily, picks up, as I walk down the road.

I sojourn as I see a stag.

But when the moon rays hits the animal, I understand that it was no stag. At least no stag I know, had a lion's head, six-feet tall and has an extremely sharp, bony ridge for teeth.

It opened it's mouth, and out came Nico's voice.

"Percy, why are you stopping, dear? Don't be fooled by what you think you see. That's just the moon playing tricks on you. Come closer. I want to tell you something."

I stand stock still. I could turn and run, but the creature would probably overtake me. Fight was the choice, but I couldn't bring myself to take out Riptide and send the creature back to Tartarus.

Death was close. Someone was to die anyway. Why can't I just hurry up the inevitable?

I took a tentative step forward. The creature, a Corcuta, stood still, its mouth wide open, giving me a preview of what was ahead for me.

I took another step. The Corcuta seemed to grin and smile. Now that I was closer, I could feel a kind of light-headedness and euphoria wash over me.

The Corcuta didn't seem daunting now. I was so sure that if I only went closer, I could probably pet its lion mane.

"Yes, that's it, Percy! We are going to have so much fun! Just a few steps more." It said. I gave it a sleepy smile. My eyelids wanted to close, and I wanted to take a long, long nap.

The last conscious part of my brain warned me against my decision. But I was firm. Death was the way to a happily ever after. I was just a waste of space on Earth. No one would mourn me. Annabeth has Reyna now, Jason has Piper, Leo has Calypso, Hazel has Frank and Nico has Will.

Nico! What will he do when he finds out?

He would probably be mad at me for a minute and go back to making out with Will as soon as he can after.

Maybe I shouldn't do this. At least, I should see Nico have a happy life.

But, I don't deserve Nico. I only hurt him. Everyone is better off without me.

I take one more step. The Corcuta is barely five steps away.

I close my eyes and see a pair of soulful eyes, pooling with different shades of chocolate, tousled and shaggy russet hair, pale and smooth Italian skin, a black shirt with dancing skeletons, black jeans, and a worn aviator jacket.

Nico.

I smile, ravishing the image.

And I take the last few steps.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Nico

The scene unfolding before my eyes was real. And that frightened me. 

Percy's muted agony, Will's word warped with demonizing pain, and the fact that all this heart break, all this hurt, all this pain was because of me, was the bitterest pill I ever had to swallow.

I claimed, promised and decided to spare others from heart break and pain; I have just been fooling myself, and Will too. How could actions based on goodness and a yearning for happiness, turn out to hurt and break?

Will's shoulders are shaken with a flurry of sobs.

Agony. Desperation. Betrayal. All this was just a sliver of the storm in his heart. He takes a bare breath, wipes his eyes, looks at Percy dead in the eye and utters, "I wish you never made it out of Tartarus."

Percy just stares. His eyes gleaned and broken. I could see the pieces of his sanity crumbling away and turn into dust. He slightly shudders. His features coated with horrified revelation.

He starts to his feet and turns and runs.

Will stares into the flames. His eyes holding a sliver of remorse, but he doesn't move. Too broken to continue.

I can't speak a word. I can't move.

After an internal struggle I finally, stand shakily on my feet.

Will snaps his head at me. His expression of hurt mingles with a ferocious fury, softens.

I want to shout at him, slap him, and yell at him that I am to blame. Not Percy. The poor man doesn't even know of my unfathomable love for him, how can he be held responsible?

But I just stand still there in muted shock.

"Whatever you want to say? Save it. He deserves it. You don't deserve him Nico! Not at all. I honestly don't get why you pine after him. After all he's done to you. After all the wounds he caused you." Will's voice is slightly hysterical at this point.

"What does he have that I don't? A great ass? A golden heart? Extremely cool superpowers?" Will shouts at me, his voice dripping sarcasm.

Then quietly he asks, his voice, that of a broken man weary of the world. "Why him, Nico? Why not me?"

Maybe, Will loved me. But, the fact was that I didn't.

"Because, Percy's broken and so am I, Will. You are the perfect guy, but just not the perfect guy for me. I'm a jigsaw puzzle, I only fit with someone who was made for me, and I've got these broken pieces of myself, that only Percy has the supplement to." I say, my voice barely above a whisper. But he can hear me.

He stares despondently at the moon. Silent tears cascade down his golden cheeks, as I continue.

"I was wounded, Will, when you found me and offered your companionship, and you healed me, yes, because you were the first to see my brokenness, and because you are a good person. You needed someone to heal, and I needed to be healed. You were the one who poured ambrosia on my wounds and helped me get to my feet. You aren't the one who's going to walk with me the whole way. I know this hurts, Will. But you too deserve someone who loves you whole-heartedly. You shouldn't be the second choice; you should have a person who keeps you as their center of the universe. But, I can't fake my love, Will. I am eternally grateful for you and the role you played in my life, but when the lights come up and the curtain closes, reality always trickles in with truth."

He doesn't say anything. Just stares at the star-sprinkled sky. An eternity of silences stretches on, the weight of my words hanging in the air.

"The night is beautiful, so are you." He states. This was not the answer I was expecting.

But he adds "You're right, Nico. I get it, though I really don't want to. I needed somebody to heal, and you were there. I should admit that my emotions for you, even though genuine, just lacked something you know? It was just off. It lacked conviction. Maybe, I was so terrified of losing the only person I had opened up to, that I overreacted. It'd for the best though. Better to end it here than to live a life with each other and without love. Our hearts we meant to be set apart. Maybe in another life, I'd get the chance to enjoy life alongside with you. But for this one I'm forced to accept that you're not the one."

My heart lightens. He gives me a small, sad smile.

He was perfect. But perfect wasn't always everyone's cup of tea.

He was a great friend. He was the only person I have shown my scars to and he, instead of asking me their stories and judging me for them, had savored them and accepted them.

Maybe in another life, in another world, we'd be meant for each other. Just not in this one.

In this one my heart belongs to Percy.

I have hidden the truth way too long, Percy isn't a person to idolize or crush on. He was just as broken and hurt, had scars and wounds as me, and I loved him. I loved him for his blue food, his abyssopelagic, swirling blue-green eyes. I loved him for no reason and every reason. Every molecule of my existence loves him, not as Percy Jackson, Saviour of Olympus, twice, but for Percy Jackson, the boy with a brave and loyal heart, and blue-green eyes.

I walk towards Will, sit down next to him. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and he hugs me back.

When we break apart he gives me a half-smile and a small kiss on the cheek.

His eyes still hold pain, but I could also see the hope slithering in in his blue eyes. He heaves a sigh.

He leans back on the ground, closes his eyes and says to me, his voice tight and strained "You should go and check up on Percy."

I nod.

I stand up, and after taking my sword, I make my way after Percy.

As I jog, I weirdly remember Thomas Jefferson writing on the Declaration of Independence, "Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness".

It was true; we can only chase after happiness and be satisfied with the chase itself. At times, it was not always about the way you lived your life. It was about the friends you made, the memories you created and cherished, the people you love, and the chase you went through trying to attain happiness.

If I die on this quest, then so be it.

I want to make memories, kiss Percy fuckin' Jackson full on the lips and make a pursuit for happiness.

I deserved to be happy. I had a place in the world and I wanted to make the most of it.

When I die, I don't want to imagine how my life would have been only if I said the words swirling in my brain.

Percy was in for a surprise.

Little did I know that I was in for one too...


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Nico

The small, almost non-existent dirt path keeps going. The insufficient moonlight only lengthens the shadows. The little thicket is dead silent, only the sound of a lone cricket and my breath coming in pants breaks the eerie and artificial silence.

Where did that idiot run off to?

My jogging slowly developed into a full on sprint, worry churning in my heart and a thousand scenarios bubbling in my brain, none of which included Percy and me, kissing under the moon.

I tripped on a huge stone, obscuring my already non-existent path. I caught myself in the last second. There was blood on the ground, just below my face.

I sat up and scanned my face for injuries. When finding none, I placed my hand on the blood to find that it was still wet, so it must be Percy's, was the conclusion I arrived to.

Oh gods, where is that boy?

I followed the same small path, past a thick row of conifers densely packed and onto a dirt path.

The moon, deciding to end its game of hide and seek, lighted the abysmal dirt path.

There, Percy was walking towards the creature in a daze, and the creature which was six-feet tall was opening its huge mouth which contained a really gross, yellowed ridge for teeth.

It was drooling at the sight of Percy, so was I, but for entirely unrelated reasons.

Percy was so close, barely five steps away from it. He stopped; I couldn't see what he was doing.

Much to my frustration he was quite far away from me. I started to run, a part of my brain screaming, that it was too late, that he was too far away, that I had failed him.

I could only gauge his expressions from his shoulders and hands. He seemed defeated, and then slowly he straightened his shoulders, as though it was physically hard for him to hold his head up, and he took the remaining steps.

I charged with a yell, and drove my Stygian sword, through the creature's flank.

I had the element of surprise, both to Percy and the creature. The creature widened its eyes slightly, before I cut its head off.

Its blue-blood splattered on the both of us, drenching us.

I watched its form turning to dust, not able to look Percy in the eye.

I finally forced myself to look at Percy, to scan him for any injuries. He had a broken nose and a dozen small cuts on his face.

He gave me a detached, sleepy, sort of smile.

"Nico, is this you?" he said, moving forward. He placed a hand on my shoulder as he shakily took the step. I caught his waist and pulled him closer.

I gave him a nod, afraid that if I open my mouth, my words would betray my love, confusion and concern.

"Have I ever told you how proud I am of you, Nico? Have I ever told you how beautiful and breath-taking you are? How powerful? How you make me want to be alive just so that I could see you smile? How I wish that I was the one making you laugh and smile?" he said, his words slurry but his eyes, holding so much, that I could discern one from the other.

He gave me a toothy smile.

"How much I wish I wasn't ever born so that I would have never caused you any pain?" he said, his features now holding regret and pain.

I gulped, the emotions forming a knot in my throat, making it impossible to speak even if I wanted to.

"You don't have to apologize again. I told you already, I forgave you years ago. I don't regret your existence, quite the contrary, rather." I said my voice low and my words stuttering.

"No, you are a blessing. A gift. The most precious gem in the universe." He says. The hand he placed on my shoulder is now stroking my cheek. I lean into his touch.

It's amazing how his fingertips are enough to melt me. His constant swirling and rippling, blue-green eyes, have regained their former twinkle. He looks absolutely ravishing. But he doesn't look like a god, no, he looks human, with great looks and even greater heart, always putting himself on the line for the ones he loves. An extraordinary human.

He leans forward, but on the last second he stops, a question in his eyes. Even here, both of us drenched in blue-blood, incredibly tired, on a chilly night and probably destined to die, he asks me whether if it is okay to kiss me. 

This beautiful boy will be the end of me.

I shake my head no, seeing his face melt into one of confusion and hurt.

Then, I grab his collar and press his lips to mine.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Percy

I'm dead.

I'm dead and in Elysium, because this can't be real.

I can't be kissing, Nico, the son of Hades, a boy, drenched in dust and blood, under a playful moon, in the middle of the night, especially on a quest.

But it's incredibly real, and I'm alive. More than I've ever been. I can hear my heart pounding deafeningly in my ears. I can feel Nico's warmth around me. I can smell him. His scent so unique and utterly lovely, of dirt just before it's watered by the rain.

My senses are on overdrive. All just screaming and causing mayhem, yet at the same time peaceful and silent. Both on fire and rain.

Two world colliding.

His lips are feverishly hot. They are chapped and dry, but feel so soft and nice. Kissing Nico di Angelo, feels like coming home. Feels like finding something I never knew I lost. Feels erotic and passionate, but also gentle and loving. It feels right.

My hands have found their way to his hair, his are on my hips.

Each strand, slips through my fingers feeling soft and cold.

We slowly pull apart, for air.

I open my eyes to find that his are still closed. I take this opportunity to relish his face.

His lips now red and swollen, his nose, so endearingly cute, his pale, smooth olive skin, so clear. Everything about him is so... divine.

He slowly opens his eyes and I can feel my breath hitch.

Swirling masses of the deepest and richest brown, lure me in, drowns me in their intensity. His eyes framed by long and thick lashes.

Nico places his fingertips to his lips, my eyes follow his moments.

I feel on edge, my heart beating at hundred miles an hour.

Did he like it? What if I made a horrendous mistake? What if I ruined the only thing I wanted to live for?

His face breaks out into a smile, brighter than the moon or the sun for that matter.

He smiles bashfully; his skin dusted the lightest shade of pink. His deep and soulful eyes sparkle and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and smile back at him.

We stand there under the moonlight with the wind softly whistling around the pines, just staring at each other, for gods know how long.

I watch as his features turn into one of confusion.

"Why, Percy?" he asks, my name rolling of his tongue is sweeter than nectar.

"Why I kissed you? Because I wanted to" I say, doubt circling my brain.

He shakes his head. "No, not that. Why did you walk towards that creature? You had your ballpoint pen. You could have run. You could have killed that creature in the blink of a hummingbird's eye. But you didn't. Why?" he asks softly, his voice laced with unhidden concern.

I blink.

Why?

A thousand answers, spring to mind, vying for my attention. But I don't voice them.

"I don't know. I was under the creature's spell. I wasn't thinking." I lie. A sinking feeling in my gut. Normally, this answer would have sufficed anyone, but not Nico. He wasn't taking my bullshit.

"That's a lie, Percy. You are one of the strongest people I know, you couldn't have possibly been under a spell so powerful, that it could have stopped you. No, I could see you deciding to walk the rest of the steps. I could see you decidi—deciding.... To die." He says, ever softly, looking at the ground between us.

When he finally looks up at me, his eyes are filled with unshed tears and sadness.

"Why?" he chokes out.

I shake my head, my own eyes are starting to water. I turn to walk away. That's something I'm good at. Walking away. When situations are bad, take out you sword and fight, if not, then walk away. Don't be a burden. Don't be a liability.

He grabs my wrists and looks imploringly at me. I couldn't refuse.

"It's a long story and you won't understand" I whisper brokenly to him.

"I have time, and just try me. I'm here, Percy. Waiting, I'll always be here, waiting for you." He replies, his simple words holding undercurrents of various emotions.

I look at him and find myself pulled once again into his earnest and sincere eyes.

"I messed up, Nico. Everything. Because of me and my tardy actions, hundreds have lost their lives. It's hard. I wake up in the middle of the night uncap my pen, just to feel normal. The nightmares are too real, too true. Just look at the destructions and failures, I've caused. Too many to name. too much pain to forget. Too much tears." I cry out, kneeling on the ground and my fingers pulling my hair.

"I just want to sleep, forever. I thought that if death is inevitable, what's the point of sitting around waiting for it? Why don't I just hurry up the inevitable? And the world is better off without me. You are better off without me. There is too many expectations, I'm supposed to live with. My fate is already written. I couldn't take it anymore. No one would miss me. Atleast not for long. Life goes on, it always does. The stars forever shine and the wind forever whistles. What is the death of a boy who made too many mistakes and caused too many lives to end? Nothing. I'm nothing. Just a speck of dust in the vast universe, just causing more and more trouble to the world." I sob and sob and sob.

"Do you really believe that?" he whispers, raggedly. He's kneeling on the ground next to me, his palms placed down on the ground, his eyes glazed over, looking somewhere above my shoulder.

I can't reply or nod.

He forces my chin upward and his eyes burn with a fierce intensity which scares me.

"Listen, you senseless nitwit! You. Are. Not. Nothing. You are Percy fuckin' Jackson! My world revolves around you. The stars would never shine the same, and the wind wouldn't whistle same cheery tune forever, not for me. Not for Annabeth, and the others, not for your family. There wouldn't have been more lives lost if it weren't for you and your sword. The world would have ended in flames if it weren't for your stupid bravery. Because of you, many people are grateful to have a friend or a mother or a brother who is still alive and would have died if it weren't for you actions. Too many mistakes? Are you making me laugh? what are your mistakes to the ones made by those who know nothing about anything yet rule the world, sitting on idiotic and highly unpractical thrones in Mount Olympus? What are your mistakes compared to mine? Everyone makes mistakes Percy. That's life. But the thing everyone takes into account is how you realize and fix your mistake. Death is inevitable, yes, but the time left on earth for us is too short to wait around for death. Making memories and loving people is more important. You said your fate is already written? Then, rewrite your fate. It's your story. You have a say in it. It's first you, then the world." He tells me. his voice soft yet firm. "You are filled with people who love you. Love is enough." He finishes still staring at me.

It was clear now, how he had survived Tartarus alone. The fiery resolution and conviction I saw in his eyes, left me nothing short of speechless.

Tears cascade down my cheeks. "Thank you" I choke out, I can't explain, what he has done for me. can't explain the bundle of feelings in my chest.

He understands.

"Come on, we have an early day tomorrow. Grover needs saving and monster asses need kicking." He says, standing and dusting his himself off. He lends me a hand, which I accept.

The corners of his mouth are tugging upward.

I give him a grin, feeling rid of a burden, I never knew I had.

I lean forward, and kiss his beautiful lashes.

He gives me a shy smile. His cheeks glowing, as are mine.

We walk back to Will, our fingers barely entwined, hope and happiness blooming in my heart.

The moon breaks out from behind a barrier of clouds, and I can feel a beam of light piercing through the dark masses that cover both our hearts. Now that I can feel the light, I don't think I'll ever want to go back to the dark.

For once, since a long time, I looked forward to a new dawn and new possibilities.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Percy

When we reach the small mound of a hill, Will is sleeping.

Nico collapses and instantly passes out on the blanket I previously set up for him; the poor boy must be exhausted after shadow travelling and rescuing me from a suicidal episode.

That boy gives me more hope than the sun gives light.

I lie down, using my hand as a pillow and the other above my head.

"The stars will never shine the same, and the wind wouldn't whistle the same cheery tune forever, not for me" his words keep playing in my brain, and a smile is plastered on my face.

I press my fingertips to my lips, the ever present grin still on my face. There are a lot of questions in my mind. But they can wait for an other day.

I involuntarily sigh blissfully.

As I'm the only one awake, I take the first watch.

After a few hours, I nudge Will awake and he understands, we don't say anything.

I lie back down and stare at the stars for a long time before slowly drifting off into unconsciousness.

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulders.

Will looks at the ground next to my feet.

"We should get going. We only have two more days to get back to camp."

I nod. What do you say to someone who just yelled at you the night before, wishing you would have died?

He clears his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "Look, Percy, I know what I said to you last night is entirely untrue and you don't deserve a single harsh word I told you. You have taken away from me a person who I admire and like so much. But I shouldn't have said the words I did. I'm so sorry."

"I get it. No, really. I have hurt you. You thought I was stealing away something precious from you. I forgive you. It's no problem really. People get angry, they say things they hurt others and themselves. Don't fret. It's all in the past." I say, truthfully.

"Well that's good. Cause, I don't think I can stand the awkwardly charged air between all of us." Nico yells, standing a little way away from us.

I chuckle.

Nico guides us towards the highway, he informs us that we are quite near the caverns and that we can probably catch a bus and make and join one of the tour groups.

He estimates that we can find Grover by the end of the day.

While Will is of somewhere doing his business, I wander about, taking in the astounding beauty of our spot. It's a beautiful day, the sun shines warmly, and the flowers charge the air with sweet aromas.

I find my eyes straying to Nico's face, constantly.

His angelic face is now adorned with a small, secret smile. Seeing him smile also brings a smile to my face.

"Love is enough." I remember him saying and it's quite true.

As soon as Will comes back we start hiking down the hill and onto the road. We walk and walk and the road seems endless. The sun now reaching its peak angrily glares at our sweating backs

Finally, a minivan rolls behind us and we stick our thumbs out and flag the car down.

"Can you please give us a lift to Eddy County? Our camping group left us." Nico says to the driver, a middle-aged guy with countless chins.

"Course! Yer get in!" the man says enthusiastically, with an accent. "The name's Eddie! Me, going to Eddy County, too! What arr they odds!" he yells, above the dying engine of the minivan.

Sadly, Nico sits shotgun, leaving Will and me in the backseat, which is littered with empty and half-finished bottles and packets of coke and chips. It also smells of wet and dirty socks, all in all very nasty.

The man, Eddie rambles on and on about something or the other.

Finally, thank the gods, finally, after hours of sitting in a nasty and hot car, we reach our destination and almost jump out, even before the minivan stops.

Nico yells a quick thank you and we make our way to the caverns.

We join a small tour group. Some people give us glances as the three of us are more than obviously dirty, but they don't say anything and leave us alone in peace. The tour guide, a girl in her early twenties, tells about the caverns, I appear to be interested, but I can't think straight. It's the last tour and the sun is almost dipping back into the sky. One more day has slipped by.

Soft, cold fingers gently squeeze my fingers. I look to see Nico looking up at me with a questioning smile. I return his smile and shake my head no.The group starts to move, once we are fully underground, I can sense Grover.

Discreetly, we separate ourselves from the group and walk inside a small tunnel which seems to be hidden from the mortals by the Mist.

We walk and walk the tunnel wall twisting and turning, the light slowly fading. Once or twice we come to a crossroads, but I lead, confidence growing in each step.

This first thing I notice about the caverns is the gems. The multi-colored gems hanging from the ceiling, littered on the floor, sticking from the wall, lighting the space with rainbows.

In the center, where years ago Pan faded away, now lied Grover. His right hoof had an ugly cut, which was bleeding profusely. He was littered with small cuts and bruises, and a huge red slash across his abdomen.

He seemed to be unconscious. I ran over to him and shook his shoulders, he mumbled something about aluminum cans.

Will healed some of the major wounds on Grover, while I forced Grover to swallow a bit of ambrosia and nectar.

He opened his eyes and bleated.

"Oh, Percy, you're here! Thank you so much. I'm so sorry I failed. We both got captured by a group of dracaena and they took him away somewhere and locked me up with a small Cyclops. Thank the gods, I survived. When I escaped from the cell I couldn't find Colin! Poor boy he's barely ten! I don't know what happened to him! I lost him! I lost him!" Grover cried, in between hiccups and bleating.

As soon as he had done this, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out again.

I started. Not knowing what to do, I started to shake him again.

"It's alright Percy! Let him be. He's just exhausted, he'll wake up soon." Will said to me, forcing me away from him.

I was agitated. While, Will's words assured me a bit, I was still on edge.

Nico placed a hand on my shoulder and my tapping foot instantly calmed.

"We should probably get some rest. Take a nap for an hour or two. We can start a midnight." He said pointing to one of the cavern walls.

When I looked quizzically at him, he sadly, took his hand away from my shoulder walked towards the wall and pointed to a small delta symbol which faintly glowed an eerie shade of blue.

I nodded remembering about the sign. It's a miracle he noticed it. It was so small; I would have never seen it, if not for Nico.

Walking through dark and monster-filled Labyrinths, at midnight is an idea I always stream clear from, but we were running out of time. We had to find the boy, Colin, before the full moon, which was in two days' time; we didn't have the luxury of spending the night here, in this ethereal cavern.

"Go to sleep. I'll take the first watch. You look tired. I don't want you to fade into the shadows." I say sternly to Nico. He gives me a mock salute and walks stiffly towards a corner. I can't help starting at his ass.

I blush and look away.

"You too" I say to Will. He gives me a curt nod, and takes the floor near the back. I sit on the floor and lean my back onto the cavern wall.

I look around the cavern absolutely mesmerized by its beauty. It was huge. Stalactites hung from the ceiling and a variety of flora was found here. There seemed to be so much natural energy in this cavern. The gems sent shades ricocheting off the walls. The air smelled pure and clear and I felt at peace.

I close my eyes.

It's funny how time flies or stays still. In some ways, the last two weeks of my life have been the longest, in other ways it's been the shortest.

It's weird how much has happened since I arrived at camp.

I spoke to a ghost, saw mysterious and puzzling visions, developed my first crush on a boy, that too on Nico di Angelo no less, spoke to my father, got into the first quest of the summer, travelled through the Labyrinth again, decided to take my life, kissed my crush, opened up for the first time about the war and my fears and rescued my friend, to name a few. All in, less than two weeks.

It's true; the life of a demigod is never easy.

I open my eyes and take a deep breath and smile, pressing my fingertips to my lips, where Nico's lips were the night before, still reveling in the fact that the kiss was real and beautiful.

Something catches my eyes.

Standing on the entrance of the cavern are three hooded creatures, wearing dirty and worn black robes.

The Fates.

The middle one is knitting something invisible and the one on the left is holding a golden yarn, and the one on the right holding a silver one.

Time stands still. I don't dare to breath; the only sound is that of Grover's soft snores and the occasional, "enchiladas" or "coke can".

The Fates slowly move backward, outside the entrance and out of my sight.

I stand frozen for a second; then, I take out my pen, uncap it and rush after them.

They stand in one of the small caverns next to the one I emerged from. I stop a few feet away from them, holding the celestial sword at the ready.

As I watch they deliberately take out a shining, silver scissors and cut both the threads together.

Horror and disbelief overtakes me.

They vanish into smoke in front of my eyes, before I could do anything.

The last time when a thread was cut, Luke died.

Two threads were cut.

Whose were they this time?


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Nico

When I wake up, my eyes naturally search for Percy.

He's slumped against the cavern wall. His eyes glazed over in shock and horror. His breaths are shallow.

I walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't seem to notice my presence. I lightly shake him.

He yelps and jumps to his feet, his hand reaching for his sword.

"Woah, Percy, calm down! I need you to take a deep breath. Calm down, Percy, I'm here." I say, slowly getting to my feet. His eyes are still glazed, but he seems to be getting a better hold on reality.

"Nico? You're alive, right? You're here with me?" he whispers, tears escaping from his eyes.

He puts his sword down and sways lightly on his feet.

I stand in front of him and take his hand in mine. He calms visibly.

I place our entwined on my chest, right above my heart.

"See, Percy? I'm here and alive, and I'm never, ever going away from you."

After a few seconds he becomes normal. Our hands are still on my chest.

I lean forward and up to give him a soft and chaste kiss, and gods, it feels so good. I wonder how I lived before kissing. I melt into the kiss, every atom of my being reveling in the fact that I'm kissing Perseus Jackson and it feels like kissing a shooting star.

My free hand is on his cheek, and I can feel him smiling in the kiss.

We pull apart and I feel myself smiling too.

"What happened, Percy?" I ask him, bothered by his demeanor.

"It's nothing, just some stupid thoughts." He says to the floor.

I'm not convinced, but I don't push him.

"We should get moving." I comment. I look at Percy to find him once again, out of it.

"But what if we didn't? We found Grover, isn't that enough? We could send Will and Grover off to Camp, and we both can run away, disappear. Travel the world and love each other." He utters dreamily.

I stare unblinkingly at him.

What? This is not the Percy, I know and love.

"Percy, what happened to you? Are you even listening to yourself? Do you really think we can just run away? Let that poor boy die at the hands of monsters? His blood will be upon our hands. You know that." I plead to him.

He shakes his head, as though trying to clear his foggy brain.

"No, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry, Nico. You know that I don't mean that right?" he questions me, still looking shaken.

I nod, not knowing what to say to him.

I turn away from him and walk towards Will, to wake him up.

'Travel the world and love each other.' Does this mean that he loves me?

The prospect of running away with Percy was gloriously wonderful, but I should know better than anyone that running away id never the answer. It's just delaying the inevitable.

Once Will and Grover are awake, we eat an abysmal late dinner or extremely early breakfast, depending on how you looked at it.

"So how are we going to find Colin?" Will asks the question in my mind.

I give him a small smile and turn to Grover.

"Where did you last see him?"

"When we were captured by the dracaena" Grover replies, wincing at the memory.

"Well, how do you guys feel about draconian prisoner cells sound to you?" Percy asks, his eyes glinting dangerously.

\---

"It's a horrible plan" I conclude. "Let's do it."

Will groans. "You children of the big three are always reckless! This is dangerous. There must be a safer way. We are not going to risk both you're lives!"

"This is the best plan we've got. The three of us, sorry Grover, you're too weak to fight, can't take on a whole clan of dracaena. It's three against three hundred." Percy states, confidence shining in his eyes. "Besides, dracaenas aren't the brightest. We can easily outwit them."

"You've been spending too much time with Annabeth" I mutter, not intending Percy to hear, but he hears my comment and shoots me a huge grin.

It takes my uttermost to stop myself from sticking out my tongue at him.

The plan was simple, but extremely dangerous. Me and Percy would intentionally get caught by the dracaena, when they capture us, they'll most definitely, put us next to Colin.

Then we would break free from the cells, rescue Colin and be at Camp in two days' time. A thousand things could go wrong. While, this wasn't the beat plan of the century, it was the best we've got. We had not the remotest idea where the boy could be. The dracaenas were our best bet.

I opened the entrance to the Labyrinth, and we march in a single file Percy leading, on Grover's instructions who was behind Percy. Will was in front of me, and I was at the last.

We walked on in the seamless dark for hours or minutes, I really couldn't tell.

But finally after various twists and turns with the darkness slowly brightening, we reach a dense forest.

It's daytime, late morning. One more day to get back to camp.

"Their camp is somewhere in the middle, next to a ravine. Be careful, Percy. Annabeth will kill me if you die." Grover said.

Annabeth. I had honestly forgotten about her existence. Percy is cheating on Annabeth with me! It was not right. Percy would never do this...but yet he was kissing me and asking me to run away with him. What does this all mean? Is this all a game to him?

I could feel my heart breaking.

Maybe, the whole kiss was a dream. Maybe out of sheer desperation, I had imagined Percy kissing me.

"-we'll meet you back here in an hour or two. If not, use your imagination." Percy says smiling at me.

I don't say or do anything. Yep, not a dream.

"All the best Nico. And please for fuck's sake don't die." Will says, hugging me. He never swears.

I nod and give him a smile.

I miss to see Percy's face contorted with jealousy

Grover says the same but doesn't try to hug me, clearly valuing his head.

Percy and I take off in a jog.

Soon we spot a couple of dracaena. We quickly hide ourselves, wary of being spotted.

"Be careful, Nico" he says, pulling me for a quick kiss.

I smile despite everything.

We both take out our swords and make a huge and noisy scene, pretending to fight each other.

The dracaena rush in and we manage to kill one or two of them, but they finally overpower us and we are taken captive.

They march us along, the tips of their spears prodding our backs. They walk us through their village, parading the special items on tonight's menu.

The holding cells are in the back of village.

The situation was bad, because the only way to escape would be the ravine which was at least a sixty feet drop.

Nonetheless, I remained hopeful.

But that too soon vanished.

The cells were mostly empty, save a couple of animals and Cyclopes.

But there was not a single sign of a ten-year old demigod anywhere.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Nico

Percy was gone.

The dracaena separated us. I couldn't see where they took him. Fear was crawling in my heart. I had to get us out of here seeing that Colin was nowhere to be found.

I looked around the dirty cell, which smelled worse than a Cyclops' foot. The cell was so small, that I couldn't even stretch my hands or legs without hitting the walls. Thick steel bars with a rusty, but unfortunately, working lock, and the walls made out of stone, the cell was impenetrable.

I was trying to come up with a plan, with the keyword being: trying.

I was so wound up and tense, I was, no little but completely lost, as to what to do. Panic slithered through my nerves. We shouldn't have gone through with this plan, but it was too late. I could hear nothing and see only the deep fall to the small gorge.

I could summon a wave of heavily armed skeletons, but that would be of no good if I pass out and die anyhow.

Again, I prayed to my dad, not knowing what to do.

"Dad, I asked you once, I'll ask you again and a million times more. Please, let Percy not be dead. Protect him. If someone has to die, then...let it be me. I'd rather die than watching the life go out of his twinkling eyes. Please." I manage to choke out.

I wait for a moment to see if any godly help arrives. When none seem to appear, I take a deep breath and shake my head.

I have to find Percy, and escape stealthily, that was the only way, but there were two problems in my plan. One, I had no idea where Percy was. Hopefully, he was still alive, and somewhere close to me. Two, I was still locked up.

I looked around for something, anything to help me out, as the dracaena had taken hold of my beloved Stygian sword. But the abysmal cell had nothing except stains which looked suspiciously like blood.

An uproar interrupted my thoughts, dracaenas where shouting. One in particular was shouting, "Isss hee essscappedd? Ffiind him! Hesss ourss dinneerss!"

Maybe, Percy broke free!

No sooner had I thought this, there was a sound of hurrying footsteps, and Percy was in front of me.

"Percy, you idiot! What are you doing here?! They're going to find you! Run away, go! Save yourself, you moron!" I whisper-yelled at him, fearing more for him than for my own life.

"What's the meaning of my life, if it's not spent with you?" He says, cheekily giving me an overt wink.

I cringe and try to hide my flustered face and lovesick smile.

"Who knew the great Savior of Olympus was such a huge sap?" I say, even in the dire situation, smiling. All because of a certain, black haired, blue-green eyed, devil incarnated, Percy Jackson.

"Smile more, kiss later. You look irresistible when you smile. But, right now I've got to save your gorgeous ass" he flirts.

"Step back" He commands. I comply.

He strikes the steel bars, to no avail.

"Try the lock" I whisper at him. I can hear the one of the dracaena slithering closer.

He inserts the tip of the sword to the rusty keyhole, and pushes.

I hold my breath, anxiously.

The lock finally gibes away and the steel bars creek open. Unfortunately this draws the attention of the lone dracaena.

"Iss theess foooddss esssscappingss? Cassn't havess thaatsss!" she says and aims her spear hand.

With her green lips drawn back to reveal her yellow teeth and her twin, greenish serpent trunks, she made a dreadful sight.

Percy hefted his sword up, just in time to block the hurtling spear.

He charged forward, and in one clean cut all that remained of the dracaena was a mound of ash.

He grabbed my wrist, where I stood slack-jawed with awe at his skill, and pulled me along with him.

We ran around the cells, Percy still clutching my wrist as though his life depended on it, and towards a small wooden shack, near of the woods.

He cuts through the dangling door and immediately I see my sword.

I grab my sword and look around for more supplies. We find our bags in a corner and quickly retrieve them.

When I find nothing more than a few broken arrows and a chipped dagger, we both rush out and into the woods.

We sprint, close to each other and Percy makes a dashing sight, with the wind traipsing through his obsidian hair, his face flushed from run and his muscles flexing underneath his orange camp T-shirt.

I gulp and turn away, focusing my attention on trying not to hit my head on any tree branches.

When I turn my head back, he's nowhere to be found.

I stop, and look wildly about, searching the undergrowth for his gorgeous face.

I find him a few meters back, rummaging his backpack.

I jog back to him, breathless.

"What are you doing? We need to get back to Will and Grover. The dracaena might be following us still." I exclaim to him. He nods but continues to dump the contents of the bag on the ground.

He exclaims and straightens, and shows me a ball of metal.

I look questioningly at him.

He grins and says, "Colin".

Has Percy finally lost it?

"Percy, what are you up to? We don't have time for this!" I tell him.

"Remember? Leo gave us this when we left camp, to find Grover. I thought, 'why not use it to find Colin?' He must be near! Look!" he exclaimed pointing to the clump of metal.

But it was no longer just a clump of metal. It unfurled into a beautiful, miniature dragon, with glowing red eyes.

It sniffed Percy's hand and jumped down to the ground, sniffing the ground and started to run towards something.

Percy stuffed everything back into his poor bag and we followed the mini-Festus.

It took us deeper inside the forest and closer to the ravine.

It stopped in front of a huge oak tree, and curled back into a ball.

"We're here." Saying, Percy walked around the huge trunk of the tree.

"Nico, come here!" he shouted.

I ran to him.

He was holding a small boy in his lap. The boy was sickly pale and thin. He had a mop of blond hair and bronzed skin.

The boy, Colin, was shivering and his aura indicated death. He mustn't have eaten for at least two days.

"Nico, he's bleeding! The blood is still fresh!" Percy cries, showing me his hand which drips thick red blood.

I ruffle through my bag and find some nectar and ambrosia. I pass the ambrosia to Percy who, forces a small bit into the boys mouth.

I tear one of my shirts and wet it with nectar and press it to the boys head on the ugly gash.

Some color returns to the young boy's smooth cheeks.

Suddenly, the stillness of the forest is broken by the slithering and hissing of dracaenas.

"We have to carry him. They'll be upon us in a second. We have to go!" I whisper at Percy.

He nods and throws Colin's frail body on his shoulder. I take his bag and mine and we run quietly.

Even when the hissings of the dracaena have faded we still keep running.

We reach the small glade to find a group of those fucking monsters, holding our friends captive. Will and Grover and both gagged and tied to a tree.

They all cackle at us and jeer, drawing their sickly green lips into hideous smiles.

"Mooreess fooddss foor usss." The leader of the pack hisses. She jabs a hand towards Grover and Colin and continues, " Wess thougghtts wee lossst theemm for good! Buttt nooo! Youss broughttss uss more foodss!"

Percy's face is contorted by anger. He looks lethal. More lethal than his gleaming sword.

He spits through his gritted teeth, "Leave, before I turn your pathetic bodies to ash."

They cackle more.

"Youss thinks thatss youss can kills uss?" the leader hisses again.

It was true. It was thirty against us two. But the anger and determination I could see bubbling in Percy's eyes gave me confidence.

He places Colin gently on the ground and stepped in front of him.

He turned to face me.

"Ready to kick some dracaena asses?"

I reply by charging forward and cutting the leader into two equal halves. An improvement, really.

We both slash and cut, mowing through the group, leaving a trail of blood and ash in our wake.

I don't know how it exactly happened.

Suddenly the world was in slow motion. I could hear my heartbeat, and see in my peripheral vision, Percy gracefully killing each monster with skill. He looked like a god. His movements almost a blur.

I could see one of the dracaena throwing her spear at me. I couldn't move my hand. All I could do was watch as the spear hurtled towards my chest.

Well, I thought, it was me and not Percy frickin' Jackson.

"No!" someone yelled, and a flash of bronze whizzed past the spear, knocking the spear off-course.

But the spear hit me nonetheless.

It went through the right side of my abdomen, leaving a huge, bleeding hole. It was as though I was back at Tartarus again. The pain was ferocious.

Thank the gods, the wound wasn't fatal, I would live.

I threw my sword, not the way to use a sword, but I was damn pissed. It hit the dracaena square on the chest and she disappeared back to Tartarus.

Percy ran towards me.

I sank to the ground, the loss of blood making me dizzy.

"Nico, Nico! Listen! Keep your eyes open! I know it hurts but stay with me! Okay? You stay with me!" Percy cried, tears trailing down his golden cheeks.

I gave him a feeble nod.

The right side of my body was on fire. Sleep sounded so good. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to closes my eyes for a while.

No, I said I would stay with Percy. Maybe we would run away. And love each other. Till infinity.

My thoughts and the world were just swirling masses in a bleak universe of black.

I finally gave in to the peaceful temptress of unconsciousness.

I could hear someone softly murmuring, almost a caress, "Be careful what you wish for...."


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Warning: contains mentions of blood.

Percy 

Is blood so red? So thick?

The pierced flesh was bleeding and bleeding. The blood was gushing out in torrents. Surely there wasn't this much blood in a person's body?

Holding him, I could feel the life going out of him. He was going to die. Right here in my arms.

"Nico, Nico! Listen! Keep your eyes open! I know it hurts but stay with me! Okay? You stay with me!" I shout at him, his pain was my own.

He gives me an attempt of a nod.

I could see him struggling, the pain tearing him apart.

I could feel his slowing heartbeat, his lungs struggling for oxygen.

He finally passes out, but I still sit paralyzed on the ground, cradling his thin body, holding onto him as though my life depended on me holding him.

"Don't you dare leave me, you idiot! I swear I'll torment your spirit forever. You don't get to die on me. Not now, not ever. You don't give me hope, and then just snatch it away." I still say, tracks of salty tears, leaking defiantly out of my eyes.

Why couldn't I have knocked that spear off? Why should I fail everyone around me?

Someone tugs on shoulders, trying to pull me away from Nico.

"Percy, let go. Let Will heal him. You're causing more harm." Grover grunts, pulling me away. I give up and stare as Will tears away Nico's ripped and blood-drenched black shirt.

I can't look. But I can't pull away.

I sit there on the ground, slumped on Grover as Will tends to the bleeding hole on Nico's side.

Will glows as he incants, and I can see the color returning to Nico's pale skin, the tissues mending at a fast rate.

He feeds Nico pieces of ambrosia and dribbles nectar into his mouth.

"You're going to be okay. But I need you to open your eyes, Nico. Please." Will pleads, after he has bandaged the now-healing gouge.

I crawl back to Nico and cradle his head. My fingers softly brush away his messy, obsidian bangs. He feels cold. So cold.

His hearts beats faintly. But otherwise, he looks one with the dead.

"What happened? Why is he so cold?" I ask Will, no taking my eyes off from Nico's chiselled features.

"Blood loss. Hopefully, he's just unconscious. He might be in a coma. I can't say." Will utters softly.

I turn to him, rage burning through me.

"What do you mean, you can't say? You're the doctor!" I yell, my anger dissipating into hopelessness. "Wake him!" I sob.

My tears fall onto Nico's marble skin.

I brush them away.

"Please, wake up, Nico. Please." I whisper to his unconscious form.

"It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Nico. So sorry" It's true. If I had just knocked that fucking spear away, if I had not proposed this stupid plan, if I had not existed, none of this would have happened.

I can hear Will and Grover healing Colin. The boy rasps out a few word and passes out again.

Will places a hand on my shoulder, "Percy, he needs to rest and the dracaena might come here, there's a whole village, remember? We need to get out of here. All of us are scraped up and the sun is setting." He says gently.

I dry my eyes. No one else is getting hurt. Not because of me, or anyone else.

I carry Nico, and Will takes Colin.

Grover leads us back into the labyrinth, but the tunnels have changed.

We blindly trudge on; Grover tries to use his powers to get us out of here.

We walk and walk groping for our senses in the seamless darkness. Nico is still unresponsive. I'd whisper words; I no longer cared or knew what I was muttering to his ear.

Grover would stop here and there, at cross tunnels.

When he finally stopped and declared that we'd spend the night there, I was exhausted more than I ever thought was possible.

We were in a cave of sorts. The ground was of soil and there was a small, shallow pool gurgling in the centre. With limestone walls, I could see a little better.

Will collapsed, after setting the young boy carefully down on the ground.

Grover announced that he'd guard and I was grateful.

I spread out a blanket and placed Nico down.

My hand found his and I memorized his features. His insanely long lashes which cast shadows on his soft cheeks, his cupid bow lips, chapped and dry, yet soft and ever-sweet, his upturned nose and his silky, long ebony locks, I committed to memory.

"Hey, Nico? Please, wake up. I need you to wake up. I need you. please." I whispered. Closing my eyes and letting small tears fall.

A soft tug.

I gasp, because Nico squeezed my fingers, feebly.

I look at his closed eyes and wonder if I had imagined it, when I see a tear, run down his pastel cheek.

I press my lips to his forehead. Hope rushes into me like a huge wave.

I let him rest, but don't move away from him.

Grover watches me closely.

"What's going on between you two?" he asks me playfulness, creeping into his voice.

I blush and look away.

"I don't know. But I do know that this boy is... everything" I say, looking at Nico and brushing patterns in his skin using my fingers.

"Glad that you're happy, Perce, but what about Annie?" he asks, disbelief lingering under his feigned nonchalant question.

I shoot him a small smile. "Annie and I broke up. Months ago."

He looks surprised but that fades away into one of realization. "Yes, you guys were fighting a lot. What happened?" he questions. I tense. Grover is my best friend, but this isn't my place to tell.

"Sorry, Grover, but it isn't my place to tell" I murmur apologetically.

He nods. "It's okay. Catch some sleep, Perce. We've got one more day to get back to camp."

I lie pulling Nico closer and facing him, still holding onto his hand.

And even when I close my eyes, I can still see his angelic face marking up my eyelids.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Percy

Brown. Fathomless oceans of the warmest brown.

I don't know why people say that blue is the warmest color.

But it wasn't just a simple shade of brown. It was induced with an undertone of gold, layered with a blanket of the mistiest black, and twinkled with the brightness of stars.

The eyes of Nico di Angelo, were officially the most beautiful thing in the entire universe.

What a beautiful way to wake up!

"Percy?" Nico asks me, his voice husky from sleep. I give him a relieved smile, for which he returns a small one of his own.

"Feeling better?" I question.

He nods, that gorgeous smile still ghosting his lips.

I desperately need to kiss him, but I can't. Not with Will's questioning gaze prickling me.

The sun rays are creeping further into the cave. I sit up, stretching, sore from sleeping on the hard ground.

Colin is still in deep slumber, drooling in his sleep. I smile, walk towards him and run a concerned gaze over his sickly thin frame.

Grover clops next to me and sighs.

"Poor boy, Perce. Has a tough life. His father's a junkie and mother works day and night, only to spend the money on alcohol. He ran away, you know? I found him curled under a bench, starving and shivering in the cold. You should have seen the way he wolfed down the enchilada." Grover murmurs, a sad smile on his lips. My heart tugs. I could understand how he felt when he ran away.

"Don't worry, Grover. He's safe. You both are. He'll find a home at camp. We all do." I say, trying to muster up a smile.

I turned around to find Nico watching me, his eyes holding an intense emotion, one I couldn't decipher the meaning of.

"Do you guys think we can afford to rest for a few more hours? We're all pretty banged up." I question to no one in general.

"I know that, but we have to be in Camp Half-blood before sunset. We don't know how long it will take for us to get to Camp. So shouldn't we make the best of our time and hurry?" Will asks, not meeting my eyes.

I reply in affirmative and start eating my share of the rations.

I move over and sit next to Nico, who's still looking pale and gaunt.

"Do you think you can walk?" I probe, concern ringing in my words.

"Percy, it's a small cut. I'm not dead, nor am I fragile. Stop mothering me, gods know, having one Will is enough." He huffs, but I notice the pleased smile and flushed cheeks.

"Oh, yes, the smallest cut in the world. It's a freaking hole in the side, Nico!" I state to him, alarm and concern and sarcasm mingling together in my words. He sighs and gives me a serious look.

"Percy, look at me." He demands. When I look at his soulful brown eyes, he says, "I'm fine, Percy. I'm fine, I'm alive and heck! I'm happier than I've ever been in a seriously long time." he says, conviction, a fire burning in his swirling eyes. "And it's all because of you" he adds.

He gives me another ghost of a smile and I believe him.

I look around, glad to find no one watching us, I entwine my fingers with Nico's long, slender and cold ones.

He looks down at our linked fingers, for a whole moment, still and silent, making me nervous and on edge.

Am I doing something wrong?

He looks up and gives me the most genuine and brightest smile, which lights up his whole face. I can't physically stop myself from swooping down and capturing his sculpted lips in a kiss. I can feel his lips curving into a smile against my own.

"You should smile more. They light up your whole face. They also set my world on fire." I tell him, resting my forehead against his pale one.

All the blood that's left in him rushes to his face. That's my new purpose in life. Making Nico di Angelo blush and smile, forever.

I can live for that purpose.

\---

The labyrinth seems to go on forever and ever. One tunnel to another, we stumbled upon two waterfalls, countless atriums, at least three mountains and once even went through an underwater tunnel.

It was true. The Labyrinth was considerably less evil than the last time I walked through it. Though it did lead us to countless dead ends, it didn't thankfully lead us into anymore monster nests or villages.

Nico was leaning on me. By now, I was practically carrying him. Will and Grover took turns carrying Colin. I was exhausted of the darkness of the labyrinth. It seemed to suffocate me. Nico was getting weaker by the second and so was everyone else.

Hope seemed to trickle out steadily as we felt ourselves getting lost in the darkness. Our flashlights have long run out of juice, and we were surging on ahead solely on our senses.

Just as I was about to give up and fall down from utter exhaustion, I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Literally.

A beam of pale and weak sunlight streamed through a crack in the ground.

I hurried, dragging Nico gently along, towards the hopeful spotlight.

I stuck my hand into the small opening and tried to pry the crack wider.

When the crack didn't budge, Grover took out his reed pipe and blew a cherry little tune, to which the ground responded and opened, letting in a shaft of fading sunlight.

I heaved myself out first, then pulled Nico out, who was now barely, just barely conscious.

Will, followed by Colin, who was hoisted by Grover, and then finally Grover himself.

We stood on a patch of ground behind a diner.

I looked around, the place looked familiar. Will got it before I did.

"We're near Camp! Just a mile away from Camp to be exact! We can make it if we hurry!" he urged us on, cheering us up from his eternally optimistic attitude.

So, we trudged.

Four, extremely dirty and tired boys, two of whom were barely conscious, and a same-looking Satyr.

We staggered on, with Grover muttering 'enchiladas' or 'diet coke cans'.

We were so close, but the sun was setting so fast. Apollo seemed to be in a hurry to get back to his palace.

We practically crawled up the hill, hoisting each other up, and we finally, finally made it to Thalia's tree, with our favorite pet dragon snoring flames to the high heavens.

I stumbled past the magical barrier, still holding Nico close to me.

Grover and Will, with Colin's hands around their shoulders, also ambled behind us.

I set Nico down on the grass and run as fast as I can, trying to ignore the blackness creeping around the edge of my vision, towards the infirmary.

"Nico and the others need immediate help. They're near Thalia's tree." I say, swaying on my feet. The toll of the last few days, catching up on me.

"H-help!" I add for good measure and then promptly pass out on the nearest bed.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

Nico

"-you should see him when he smiles. The whole world lights up, even the shadows dance in joy when he smiles." A voice breaks through the darkness and still silence of unconsciousness.

Though, I'm awake I don't move.

"You really like him, don't you?" another voice, feminine, possibly Annabeth's, asks.

"I'm confused about a lot of things right now. But the one thing, I'm utterly sure of is my feelings for Nico. Seeing him that day, with so much blood flowing out of him, praying to all the gods, heck, even to Ares, made me realize how important he was. Yes, I would have tried to save anyone else in that situation but, when Nico was there dying, all I could do was sit there petrified, feeling as though it was my life which was fading away."

"Well, Percy, then tell him how you feel as soon as he wakes up! Remember, time isn't always on our side." The female voice says.

"Yeah, I'll do that, thanks for the advice, Pipes. You're a life saver and are fabulous."

"Oh, I know." Piper, says. "Go get your happily ever after, Seaweed Brain, you deserve it."

"Pipes?" Percy questions, his voice small and hesitant.

"Yes, Percy?"

"Doesn't it bother you? Me liking... a boy being a daughter of Aphrodite and all?" he whispers, as though he finally understand the gravity of the words he's saying.

My heart sinks down to my stomach and promptly shatters.

"Perce, if you really think that I'm going to give you shit for this, then I wonder how much you really know me. Listen, Percy. Love isn't what my mother or what Eros thinks it is. Marriage isn't what Hera thinks it is. It's different for each person, be it mortals, demigods, or even, gods. Love is what you think it is. It can be the love between a mother and her children, or the love between siblings or the love between two people who would literally die for each other; some people value a form of love above others. Few people are blessed with all these forms of love and some... are not." Piper says, and I hear the squeak of the bed as she sits on it.

"Believe me when I say this, not as Piper but as a daughter of the love goddess, that love isn't everything, there are more pure feelings like love. Friendship, kindness, loyalty and such, have more than enough power of their own. Love is versatile, Percy. You can't define love with a single red heart, it something more unknown and no one can claim that they completely understand the dynamics of love. You don't need reasons or excuses to love a person or to receive their love. And if someone gives you shit for loving someone, who doesn't fill their fucked up idea of normality, due to their limited brain capacity, they're going to be introduced to me and then to Tartarus, the hard way. You be sure of that." Piper declares and I hear Percy sniffle.

And I swear not a tear or two slipped out of my closed eyes. (I'm pointing at you, Connor Stoll)

I risk opening my eyes a little, to see Percy and Piper hugging.

I close my eyes again, as I hear Percy say, "Thank you, Pipes, so much, you are the greatest."

Piper leaves with a haughty, yet sweet, "Oh, believe me, I know it"

I can hear Percy tossing and turning on his bed next to mine.

"Nico, I probably won't say this if you were awake but... you are the most beautiful creature in the whole universe. You're so brave, loyal, and just breath-taking. When you smile, I feel as though I can never die and that everything in the world is beautiful. When you stand in the shadows and observe the world around you with those deep brown and soulful eyes, I can't help but want to take away those years of hurt and pain from you, then to take you away and show you the world. I want to kiss each and every inch of your skin and claim you mine. Guess, what I'm trying to say is that, I-"

"Percy! Are you okay? How are you? don't you ever dare do that to me you moron! Do you have any idea how terrified I was?!" Annabeth yelped, barging into the infirmary.

"Annie, please, love calm down! Percy's alright as you can well see." Reyna's regal voice sounds.

Love?

Did Reyna just call Annabeth...love?

Well, no one can claim that they knew about this twist. It made sense though.

"Reyna! Rachel's here!" Percy yelps in a panicked whisper.

I finally decide to open my eyes. There was too much drama here which was not to be missed.

Annabeth stands next to the bed in her usual orange Camp Half-blood shirt and ripped jeans, here hair hastily pulled back in a bun, while Reyna on the other hand standing next to Annabeth, one hand loosely holding Annabeth's waist, was looking immaculate as ever.

I can only see Percy's back, as he sits facing the girls. His obsidian hair is sticking up everywhere from sleep, but everything from his untameable, tousled hair to his wrinkled clothes just add more and more to his beauty. Can someone grow more divine every day?

Well, obviously Percy can.

"Percy... the thing is... I kinda... came out?" Annabeth chokes out, the words sounding more like a question and less like a statement.

Annabeth nods her head and states, "I came out, Percy! First it was just Piper and Jason, and the others, then slowly I started to tell the others and word spread like fire. It was liberating, finally, able to tell that Reyna was my girl!"

Reyna looks at Annabeth with a soft smile, while her eyes were making hearts.

"Oh! Congrats, Wise Girl! Happy for you! For the both of you" Percy says looking at the both of them.

"Yes, yes, you guys are in love and what not! I don't care about that right now! Let me through, I owe Percy two slaps on his gorgeous face!" Rachel yells pushing in between the couple.

She gives Percy two slaps as promised and then hugs him so tightly, that I could almost hear his ribs breaking.

"Perseus Jackson, don't you ever dare do this to us again!" Rachel commands as she pulls apart from him.

"What are you guys talking about? What did I do?" he questions, completely confused.

"Percy, we couldn't contact you. Like, at all. It was as though the three of you had vanished from the phase of the earth. We tried everything, Iris message, asking the Hecate kids to track you, asked the nymphs to search for you, even tried to call Will's phone." Reyna states calmly.

"I didn't know, or realize. Running for your life is kind of time consuming, doesn't let you wonder why your friends aren't trying to contact you." Percy mutters all sassy.

That's the Percy I love.

"But why did you want to speak with me?"

"I don't know but, I had this... feeling that something was not... right, with the prophecy. Why would the Spirit of Delphi choose you three particularly? Any other demigod or satyr would have been fine. And the time limit, that also gave me a bad vibe. I thought that if I could see or hear you guys, I could get another vision. Sounds silly, but it felt like the thing to do." Rachel explained.

"It's alright now. We're all back at Camp, no one's dead and we've a whole summer left! Stop worrying too much!" Percy exclaims, lifting the somber mood.

Annabeth looks torn between accepting his statement and saying something, Reyna looks unfazed as always and Rachel's clearly unconvinced.

Reyna's eyes flick over to me, finally noticing that I'm awake. I give her a small nod in greeting and she gives me a smile.

Since when did Reyna start smiling so much?!

"How are you, Nico? Heard you had a new piercing." She chuckles out, as Percy snap his back, turning inhumanly fast to face me.

Annabeth has her eyes narrows as though she's calculating the size of the universe, as she looks at us. Her eerie silver eyes unnerve me but before I can ponder on that-

"Nico!" Percy yells in a rush of relief.

I sit up and he gives me the warmest and the most amazing hug of all time.

"I thought I would never see you open your eyes again." He sniffles out in a sob.

"Even I thought I wouldn't see you." I admit my voice cracking and hoarse from sleep, grateful that I am able to breathe and see this dark-haired, blue-green eyed beauty.

(Again, stop it, Connor! I didn't cry!)

Someone coughs repeatedly.

I jump apart from Percy and his warm and fuzzy hug.

Reyna's smirking, eyebrow raised, and all signs of worry and uncertainty have been scrubbed away from Rachel's face as she smiles at us.

Annabeth's is still looking cold and calculating but she warms enough to give me slight smile.

"How are you, Nico, dear?" Rachel asks smugly.

"I'm good." I tell her trying to stop the blush from turning my face into a tomato. I scratch my neck, feeling awkward, wishing that the ground would swallow me.

"Where's Colin?" I question, and Percy points to the bed a little down from mine.

There, the little boy is still sleeping. He looks better, his face is a bit rosy, and he looks healthy.

"You both lost a lot of blood, but he woke up yesterday. You're the last one to wake up. You were out for three whole days." Annabeth dictates.

"What can I say? With great power comes the great need to take a nap."

The sound of laughter fills the herb-filled air.

"Rest up, and take care, Nico. We'll come by later. The whole gang wants to see you." Rachel calls out as she leaves with the couple.

Once, they're gone, I turn to Percy and ask out of curiosity, "Why didn't the gang come by sooner?"

"Will" Percy says and it's enough.

"Where's Will and Grover?"

"Will was the first to wake up, healed faster being the son of the healing god and all. Grover was up the day before yesterday, he ran away to see Juniper, screaming that she's going to kill him, haven't seen him since." Percy tells me, and then he adds more concerned, "Maybe I should go and check up on him. Someone has to bury the body."

I chuckle.

"You should really laugh more! With a sweet laugh like yours, you're robbing the world of a gift!" he exclaims.

I can feel my face flush. I laugh and smile, because, why the hell not?

The boy I love is telling me to laugh and gods forbid, I will laugh!

He leans forward and I melt into what became another beautiful and astounding kiss.

When he pulls back, he asks me, "How long were you awake?"

I just smirk in reply, finding it highly amusing to see the blood rush to his face.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

Nico

"Nico, Nico! Mi caro!" the soft and sweet whispers gently probe awake my sleep-dazed consciousness.

I rub my eyes, slowing opening them to avoid the glare of the sun.

I take in a surprised breath. Because Bianca, my Bianca, my sister was here.

"Bianca" I gasp, tears welling up in my eyes. I run towards her flickering and ethereal form.

Looking her fifteen year old self, her pale face held a silver glow.

Her feet barely brushing the lush, green grass, her form seemed to flicker between a silver-fur lined parka, combat boots, cargo pants, a filled quiver and a long silver bow, and a flowing silver silk chitin, with gold and black swirls in the ends of the material.

"Oh Nico... mi caro, I missed you." she gushes out, her pale hand floating above my cheek, barely grazing my skin.

"Then why didn't you visit me? Come when I summoned you? Be there for me when I needed you?" I choke out in a broken whisper.

"Mi tesoro, you know as well as me, that the dead don't belong with the living. But I was there for you. I was and always will be with you, Nico. How could I not? You, Nico, are my everything. Not even death could change my love for you." she said, her words soothing my rage.

"I love you too, Bianca. But why now? After all these years?" I frowned. Because, countless summons, and countless audiences with Hades begging him to grant me one look at my deceased family have all been in vain.

"Because, mi caro, you deserve to know. The fates have chosen to gamble. And I fear, that their decision is not wise. Your happy ending was so near, caro, now again it is ripped away once again."

"What's wrong? What's going to happen, that's so bad that even the dead is agitated?" I questioned, fear holding my heart hostage.

"I don't know. Even the gods don't know. As I said, it was a gamble, and I fear that you both might not make it through..." her words drifted off into silence.

I waited for her to continue but she seemed to have gone into some sort of trance.

"Bianca? Who's the other person?" I asked her, feeling once again like a thirteen year-old, very confused and afraid, hoping to find solace in my sister's arms.

She gives me a small, dazed smile.

And I know.

"Percy"

She nods. "Yes, mi caro. You understand. And so does he. He listened and understood what I told him. He helped you. You are happy now."

I smile at her, my brain chanting the kaleidoscopic-eyed, boy's name over and over.

"I am happy." She smiles warmly at me.

"Do you remember this place, caro?" she asks, her voice is flowing honey, lulling me into a stupor. I feel safe and loved.

I look around. I can feel the warmth of the sun's glare, but the air is cool, when it tousles my obsidian hair. As far as my eye can see, small hills clothed in green, go on forever. A vineyard, filled with grape vines drooping with the weight of the lusty, purple shaded fruits, stretches in the east, scenting the air with the smell of ripen grapes.

A small bungalow, with a long portico, built in Greek-style with numerous columns, all covered with grape vines, looms behind me. Near the house, a huge oak tree, almost the size of the house itself, still stands strong. It large, green leaves providing an escape from the glow of the sun.

"We are in Italy. Mama's house. We lived here when we were young." Bianca whispers to me.

"You used to have a small swing, tied to the oak tree's branch. You used to read there, while mama played with me." I pause, memories finally rushing back and slotting themselves in my head. "We used to spend the day underneath the oak tree, only going in, when the stars have come out to play."

She nods sadly.

"This house is yours, caro. The housekeeper is going to die in a few weeks. The house will be abandoned if you don't reclaim it as yours."

I nod, keeping my eyes on the beautiful structure.

"Nico... this is the last time I can ever see you. Hades doesn't know I'm here with you. My place is in the Elysium, while, yours is with Percy and Camp. You are loved Nico, never forget that. Let people love you, Tesoro. You might be surprised with what you find when you do."

"I understand Bianca. It hurts, but I fear it is time to move on... I love you, Bianca." I choke out, tears streaming down my face.

"You have grown caro. I am so proud of you, so is mama." She smiles, her eyes glossy.

We watch the forever green hills, while enjoying the sound of the wind dancing and the birds singing.

"Bianca? What about The Fates gamble?" I questioned.

"I don't know much, Nico. But I know it concerns you and Percy."

"What doesn't concern me and Percy?" I grumbled.

Bianca let out a small peal of laughed, but quickly sobered up. "All I know is, now, your fate is in your own hands. So is Percy's. While, this may be a good thing, this may also have unpredicted complications. So all I can do to help you is to give you some advice. So listen, caro. Don't let those who love you go. Love them back. Love is what saves anyone and everyone. A lacking of love can be devastating. Make your own decisions. Do what's right. I believe in you Nico. You are good, and pure. People like you are rare. Do what you believe in and you will be fine. And always, always remember, there are people willing to love and help you, just accept it when they offer it to you."

I nodded, too overwhelmed to say anything else.

"I have to go, mi Tesoro. As have you."

"Goodbye, Bianca. I love you..." I whispered to the dark oblivion of unconsciousness.

\---

When I open my eyes again, I'm greeted with an empty infirmary. The late afternoon sun shines in through the windows, bathing everything in a warm, buttery glow.

The hyacinths, sway easily in the breeze, the smell of herbs, nectar and strawberries calm me and the distant sound of Clarisse yelling at the new campers to 'keep your fucking spear straight, and don't for fucking hades sake' faint each and every time a stray bow grazes your skin!' brought a smile to my face.

I realized that somewhere along the way, Camp Half-Blood has become my true home, and that I wouldn't have it any other way.

I slowly sat up and threw my legs down the side of the bed and took an unsteady step, almost falling face first on the floor if not for the hand that caught mine, just in time.

"Careful, Nico! You haven't used your legs in over a week. You can't just walk, not with the amount of blood you lost. You're bound to be weak. You have enough shaved unicorn horn in your system enough to revive five fatal people." Will whirred.

"Sorry. I'm tired of being confined to the bed. It's been a while since I actually felt the sun." I whined.

"You hate the sun!" Will annoyingly pointed out.

"Yeah, but I like the wind and the shadows, and Mrs. O'Leary will miss me. It's been a since I took her for a walk." I retorted.

"Percy's been taking her on walks." Will replied in a monotone.

"Percy?"

He nodded.

The air was suddenly thick with tension and awkwardness. We both avoided the other's eyes and sat there in the suffocating silence.

"I'll just ask it right out. What's going on between you and Percy?" Will asked me, his eyes on the hyacinths.

I looked shocked.

Will smirked, "You guys haven't exactly been discreet."

I frowned at him.

"Honestly... I don't know." I admitted. Will has been the one person in my life I could always be honest to.

"I want to ask you something."

I nodded, when he looked at me.

"Did you cheat on me with Percy? I mean, I knew you guys had history, but I never thought it to be a romantic one. I heard Annabeth and Percy had broken up and now that she's with Reyna." He rushed out, the words tripping on each other.

"No, Will. I did not cheat on you. I loved you."

It was true. I loved Will. He taught me how to open up. He taught me happiness. But Percy, will always be my first love. And you always go back to your first love.

"What changed?" he asked, his voice not sad, but resigned.

"I realized that I was lying to myself, and by extension you. I've always loved Percy, just thought that I could never have him. So I moved on, or so I thought. I realized that you deserved someone who loved you with all their heart and soul. And when I found that I wasn't that person, I wanted to break up with you. I didn't want to hurt you. Percy and I weren't even a possibility then. This... thing between me and Percy is, I assure you, new."

He nodded solemnly. "I figured as much. Just wanted to make sure."

"So... are we okay?"

"I think so... we can't just jump back into being friends. That will take some time. You were first my friend and then my lover. This is going to take some getting used to."

Will words made me smile. The son of Apollo will always be an important part of my life.

"For what it's worth, I'm so sorry and I will never, ever regret what we had."

He gives me the same tired smile.

He slowly helps me to my feet and walks up and down the length of the infirmary with me in silence.

"Thank you. I should go and take an extremely long shower and change." I shoot him a small smile and walk out the infirmary door.

Just as I step out, Will calls out, "You should talk to him. Percy."

I look back at him and beam.

I walk towards the Hades cabin, without a backward glance.

As I open the door, I can feel another chapter of my life windup and a fresh, new and possibly exultant one beginning.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

Percy

He's gone.

Panic seeps into my heart, overtaking rational thought and reason.

He's gone.

My heart seems to be awfully loud. Thundering in my ears, deafening me to the noises of the world around me.

He's gone.

I search under the beds and shout his name.

I take off from the infirmary and make a beeline for the hades cabin. Again, he's not here.

He's gone.

Despair blackens my soul. Pure desperation to find him, almost becomes an animalistic instinct, as I search high and low, crook and corner of the entire camp.

Still there's no sign of him.

Just when I'm about to drop down from despair and exhaustion, some nudges me.

Thick blond hair, clear aquamarine eyes and tanned skin, Colin, nervously glances at me.

"Percy? Are you okay? You're crying" he said, his wide clear eyes, shining innocently. They widen as he touches my cheek to wipe away some of the tears.

I shake my head no. A hard ball of emotion lodged resolutely in my throat rendering it impossible for me to talk.

"Are you searching for someone?" the seven-year old asked.

I nod in affirmation.

"Nico?" he questioned further.

Again, I nod.

He gives me a blinding smile showing all his teeth, except for the two in the front.

"I saw him, Percy! He walked out of that cool cabin, there" he pointed to the hades cabin, "and right into the forest, sometime ago."

"D-did he h-have a-a B-bag or a-anyt-thing?" I ask him, praying and hoping that Nico hasn't taken off.

He still smiled at me, shaking his head no.

I give him the biggest, still watery, smile. I crouched down to hug him. He hugged me back with his small arms.

"Thank you so much, Colin. Really, thank you!" I said. I pulled away, and saw that his eyes were glassy.

'The poor, poor boy. All that he had gone through.' I thought, knowing what it was like having an arsehole for a father.

Gabe has definitely left a bad aftertaste.

I stood up, and was about to walk away when I felt a small tug.

Being so small, Colin only reached my hip.

I looked down at him, smiling.

"Percy...?" he said in a small and timid voice.

"Yeah, Colin? You know that you can ask or say anything to me, right?"

He gave me a shy nod and asked, "May... I-I c-come with you? Inside the forest."

"Of course, no problem." I said, holding out my hand to him.

His small fingers grasped mine. He smiled at me and we walked toward the forest.

I knew where Nico was. That thought reassured and calmed me.

\----

We walked beneath the long, swaying and cool shadows of the trees. A sudden rustle or a giggle would ensue in the far off distance making Colin gasp, and I would proceed to inform him that it was just a dryad.

Finally we reached the small, secluded stream and just as I predicted, Nico was there.

Sitting with his back to us and his feet in the water.

I smiled once more. He looked so peaceful and unguarded at this moment in time.

No sooner had I thought this, faster than lightning, a tip of a sword was brought close to my neck. A few more millimetres, and I was dead.

"Oh... Percy. Sorry, I didn't know it was you." he said, lowering his sword. His face was red and sheepish.

I just chuckled, very amused, despite the near-death experience.

But, Colin was a very different matter entirely.

He was as white as a sheet and was also frozen.

I dropped to my knees, and placed both my hands on his small shoulders and gave him a small shake.

"D-do y-you a-always p-point a-a sw-word-d at y-your-r b-boyf-friend?" Colin stuttered, still very much shaken and pale.

I choked on thin air and suddenly became very interested in the folds of green grass and clumps of wildflowers around me.

When I finally decided to risk a peek at Nico, I found him too looking red and flustered.

"Did I say something wrong, Percy? You guys are acting all weird and awkward." Colin asked, very confused.

He blinked his huge eyes at me innocently.

"No, Colin. Er, everything's fine." I state.

The little boy shrugs and wanders over to the stream and starts splashing the water, reminding me of a happy puppy.

I look over at Nico, to find him already sitting on the bank, feet in the water.

I kick of my sneakers and sit next to him.

"Adorable kid. You two seem close." Nico nonchalantly states, looking at Colin, who was by now, soaking wet from hair to toe.

"Yeah, when you were recovering, I spent some time with him." I look over at Colin too.

"He was scared and uncomfortable. He still is. That's why I brought him along with me. Didn't speak a word with anyone except Chiron, Grover and myself. Reminded me a lot of you" I say, not reverting my attention back to Nico.

Nico didn't say anything for a whole minute or an hour, really, I couldn't tell.

He finally looked at me.

By now, the sun has set, and the stars were slowly peeking out, like small diamonds, twinkling, gleaming and laughing in a sea of black velvet. The temperature dropped and the wind was a little stronger and sweeter.

"I'm going to Italy. Sometime next week." He says clearly, staring dead into my eyes.

"Italy?"

"Yeah, apparently, I have a house there." He informs.

I nod, still processing.

Why was he saying this to me?

"Percy, can we go back? I'm a little cold" Colin says, shivering.

I nod quickly and again, hold my hand out.

Nico looks at the both of us and asks if he can join. I gladly say yes.

We walk out of the woods in silence, only interrupted by Colin's questions to Nico.

"You can really raise skeletons? And have power over the dead?" he asks his voice and face filled with awe and wonder.

Nico smiles at him and says yes.

"What about ghosts? Are they real? Do they have bloodstains on their dresses and eat people's hearts and brains?" He questions, fearfully.

"Not at all, Colin. They are actually very silent and calm. They don't harm anyone, not until you harm them in some way." Nico patiently explains, with a slight smile on his face.

"So cool!" Colin exclaims and continues to interrogate Nico.

I stop listening and start to stare at Nico.

This beautiful boy, with the most saddest past, with most scariest things happening to him and yet still, he was so strong and brave and beautiful.

After all those things happening to him, his eyes still twinkled, his angelic lips still pulled in a smile and his heart, though scarred and wounded was there and present, filled with love and caring for those he was loyal to.

I knew in that instant that I wanted this human before me to be my all. Boyfriend, husband, friend, soul mate or whatever, but I needed Nico to be mine and me to be his.

By the time we made it out of the woods, Colin's right hand was held by me and the other by Nico and the three of us were smiling.

I felt truly happy and content with my life.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

Percy

After a series of detailed instructions to Colin from Nico, which entailed Colin to take a long and hot shower, to put on warm and fresh clothes, and to rush to dinner as soon as he's done.

I desperately try to hide a smile. But I don't think I was very successful in doing so.

We leave Colin on the porch of the Big House, and I finally gather the nerve to ask Nico to walk with me to one of the small hills which ring around the camp.

He absently agrees.

Butterflies twirl and dance in my stomach, rhinos and elephants run rampant inside my heart and I feel nauseous, in a good way.

I was nervous and excited and happy and a thousand other emotions, all of which made me forget the concept of food.

I was happy and so in l-

How can I be in l- ?

My gods, this is not good I'm moving too fast!

How in hades did I fall in lo-?

'Calm the eff down, Jackson!' a voice, suspiciously like Annabeth's yells at me inside my head.

I take in a breath and slowly let it out.

I feel hyper-conscious of Nico. But he too seems distant.

'Now, Jackson, what would I tell you if I was here?' a mini-Annabeth asks me, all inside my head.

(gods, I've finally went mad!)

'Tell me not to overthink and thus, over-worry and to do just what feels right and true to me.' I dutifully think.

'Well, maybe you're not hopeless after all. Good luck, Seaweed brain!' the mini-Annabeth says and disappears in a cloud of thought.

\---

I notice the way the light evening breeze ever so slightly ruffles his midnight-sky locks, how his hands and long, nimble and pale fingers swayed in time with long graceful strides, and how the moonlight make his chocolate brown eyes swirl with life.

On impulse, I brush the back of my hand with Nico's.

He jumps and almost trips.

I grin at him.

The very sight of him all red and flustered causes me immense joy.

I take his hand and deliberately entwine my fingers with his.

He gives me a soft and very dazed smile.

I give him one right back.

We walk, hand in hand, engulfed in comfortable silence all the way to the hill.

I plonk down and pat the spot of ground next to me. Nico sit down gracefully next to me, and I lean back, placing both my arms under my head, and lay on the ground.

I look at the clear night sky littered with constellations and clear of clouds. The moon shone happily, spreading soothing calm over everything, blanketing the world in a hazy peacefulness.

Nico mirrored me, and I could almost feel his questioning gaze.

Birds called their mates, and crickets started to sing their daily tune. A few ways down, the Camp, my home, was filled with laughter and activity. The first place I felt like I belong. The campers laughing, the Stoll brothers singing off-tune, Chiron smiling proudly at his students, the Seven goofing off and me... here, with Nico, the only person who saw and understood and accepted without any judgements or expectations of me, everything was beautiful and perfect.

If someone told me in this exact moment, that everything in the world was pure and beautiful... I would have believed them.

But I wasn't here to star-gaze and spout poetry about the infinite beauties of nature.

Without turning to look at Nico, I grab his hand, which was lying between us.

It was time. I knew what I wanted. And I wanted this gorgeous demigod lying next to me.

"Nico... I don't know how to tell you this. I know what I want to say, or rather, I know what I want. And it's you. I think I've known this, at least subconsciously, for a while. If there's anything I've learned as a demigod, it's that you never leave things unsaid. Never have regrets. Because life's too fucking short, especially for demigods. I know that if I don't tell you now, I would never tell you. I would carry it for the rest of my life, wondering what my life would have been if I told you how I felt. I like you, Nico. I like you a lot. So much so that it terrifies me. You're the one thing I don't want to let go, Nico." I pause, hesitantly turning my head and observing the boy beside me.

He gazes intently at the stars, but is very much listening and attentive.

So, I continue.

"I would love if you'd be my boyfriend. I would love to wake up next to you and say, 'Good morning, my Ghost King' and hold your hand as we walk around the camp, or teach the new campers together, or travel the world together, seeing all that this world has to offer. I want to get into silly arguments and then make a fool of myself trying to cheer you up. I want to fuss over you, feed you when I feel that you're too thin and cuddle with you when you feel low. I want you to be mine, and me to be yours."

I stare at the stars, resolutely. A few minutes of anxious silence and I turn to look at Nico.

I gape astounded at the few tears escaping from his closed eyes.

Hesitantly, I reach for his face and brush the tears off his porcelain cheek.

He opens his eyes when my skin touches his.

"Y-you k-kno-" he chokes, and clears his throat a few times, as I wait in shocked silence. My brain seems too slow and confused.

He looks back up at the sky and seems to lose himself in the starlight. 

"You're not perfect. I'm not either. I used to idolise you. I thought you were a god. You certainly looked and seemed like one. I always thought of you as star, Percy. One to love from afar. One to cherish and protect, all from afar, because I wasn't perfect."

I start to protest, but Nico firmly gives a squeeze to my fingers and I shut up.

"And the one thing I learnt from these past few weeks? You're only human. This revelation, instead of damning me, made me fall deeper and madly into love with you. You're imperfect, ragged and jarred, this makes me love you. More and more every day. More and more every second, because, you are trying to be the best human being you could be. You've gone through so much, yet you still laugh with so much warmth. From the moment I met you Percy, you defending me and Bianca with that gleaming sword and being so... you, I knew that you would play an important role in my life. And I was right. You are the center of my universe, Percy." He pauses, too overwhelmed.

I sit there pleasantly shocked and dumfounded.

"That thing you said about saying the things which matter before it's too late? Well, here are my unsaid words to you." Nico sucks in a ragged breath, his eyes still trained on those blasted stars.

"I love you, Percy Jackson, and it's been you and only you, always.

He finally looks at me, his eyes ablaze.

"So, yes. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

I forcefully shake out of my stupor and do two things.

1) I pinch myself very hard, almost drawing blood. When I feel the pain and finally get convinced that it isn't a dream,

2) I pounce on Nico di Angelo, and attack his mouth.

But we can't kiss properly, with the both of us grinning like lovesick idiots.

When we finally stop smiling so widely, Nico leans forward presses his forehead with mine, and whispers, "I love you, Percy."

He then presses his lips gently but firmly against mine, our eyes fluttering closed as my words are lost in my throat.

I was in love...


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

Warning: Contains smut.

Nico

Love.

Love?

Love.

I said it. I freaking said it! I love Percy freaking Jackson!

We walk towards the general direction of the Camp, (holding hands!) after a half an hour of intense make out under the moon.

I can smell the divine aroma of s'mores wafting through the night air, from the Amphitheater.

I inhale deeply and try to scowl, for the sake of pretenses, only to find that I can't for the life of me keep off the shit eating smile of my face.

I snuggle closer to Percy's ever present warmth, while he casually extracts his finger from mine and slung it around my waste and pulls me flush against his side.

I thank the gods that the light from the moon is not enough to see how red my face actually is.

We don't actually make it to the Amphitheater, due to some... distractions, such as a heavenly set of lips tasting slightly of salt. Well, at least no one sees us, not that I don't want people to know. It's just that, this is my night. The night when I got everything that I wanted love, Percy and happiness, not necessarily in that order.

I can't wait to show-off, my Percy, my boyfriend.

"My Boyfriend" I say, leaning up to kiss the pair of heavenly lips before mentioned.

"Your boyfriend" he agrees, with a dazzling smile.

We stop at my cabin, and Percy plonks down on the fore step. I sit beside him and we watch the campers lazily drift off in ones and twos towards their cabins. Some wave Percy greetings; few give me a sharp nod.

I give a smile back, sending some into immediate shock.

I feel the skull hanging over the door staring at me as though asking who the fuck is this guy?

The harpies will be arriving shortly. I don't want to let Percy go. Something tells me doesn't want to go either.

He stands up, opens his mouth, closes it and opens it again. "I-Well, good night, my Nico." He finally chokes out awkwardly.

I stand up too. Wanting to say something; anything. The air is suddenly too thick; too heavy and suffocating. Charged with something unknown yet so familiar, that it was so tantalizing.

He kisses me softly, then heatedly, urgently, knocking all the air out of me.

I fist me fingers with his shirt, pulling him closer and closer. He slips his hand under my shirt and holds my waist, my skin heats and I fear I might spontaneously combust.

His other hand is tipping my chin to meet his glorious lips.

"Stay" I gasp out.

He nods.

I know, as does he, that the implications of this small, single word.

Our faces are now only lit by the green light from the Greek fire.

I open the door, and we step in together. Instantly the torches are lit with Greek fire.

I sit on my bed, while Percy looks around.

"This is so cool! Coffins?!" Percy gushes, indicating to the bed frames.

I smile at him. I seem to be doing that too much lately. Odd.

"Annabeth told me that you designed the cabin, but she didn't tell me it would be this great!" he looks at me, his kaleidoscopic eyes, swirling with awe and amazement.

I shrug, trying to stop the blood rush to my face and appear modest. I fail at both of them.

"Are you really here to speak about my designing skills? If so, I already know how awesome I am." I say, and Percy smiles at me lovingly.

"Of course you do, but I still plan on telling it to you till the end of time."

Oh.

I push myself away from the bed and towards Percy.

He leans forward eagerly, and soon I'm lost to the world.

I move from his lips to his jaw line.

I lick and praise every inch of his skin and slowly move to his neck.

I suck at his Adam's apple for a few moments and move towards his collarbone. Sucking, licking and attacking all the way.

I stop just at the dip, when I hear Percy moan.

Gotcha.

I attack the spot ruthlessly, until Percy almost collapses on his knees.

I take pity and move back to his lips. This time he takes charge.

I feel his tongue, hot, wet and everything I thought heaven would be, probing at my lips. When I refuse to open them, Percy takes my bottom lip with his teeth a pulls lightly.

I immediately open up.

Our tongues dance, as I groan and moan into Percy's mouth.

He pulls apart for breath. We I lean back in for another go he holds a hand between us.

"Are you sure you want to continue and... take it further or stop?" he asks. His eyes all black with just a thin strip of mixed blue-green around it.

I look down, and find a bulge in his khaki shorts.

My jeans feel too tight and constricting, and I want nothing more, than just to rip of all the layers of clothing separating his skin from mine. So I proceed to do so, while replying an over-enthusiastic 'yes'.

We tumble towards the bed, a jumble of limbs and half-removed articles of clothing.

"Do you know how this goes?" I ask him.

"Pretty much, yes. Do you...?"

"Do I what, Perce?" I ask, enjoying the sight of him flushing.

He mumbles something.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." I say, trying to be serious, but the smirk makes its way onto my face.

"You absolute asshole! I asked whether you want to fuck or want to be fucked." He mumbles-yells, his face now resembling a tomato.

The laughter can no longer be contained. It bubbles out of me and I laugh.

He glares at me and after a few minutes, I'm able to contain myself, though my smile doesn't vanish.

"Well, yes, the second option sounds lovely."

He tries to glare, but, predictably fails.

Every atom in my body is yearning to be touched, to touch and map each and every part of this gorgeous and stunning specimen before.

He reaches forward and tugs my black shirt off.

I feel myself blush. When I look up at Percy, he seems entranced by me.

Me.

His fingertips brush against my chest, almost touching, but not quite. He finally rests his entire palm, on my chest, feeling the erratic thumps of my heart.

"Gods, I love you."

I love you.

He said it.

I love you.

"I love you too, Percy. So much."

"Lay down, Nico."

I do as told.

I tug at the bottom of his shirt and pull it off, exposing smooth and beautiful tan skin, demanding to be licked and inhuman abs.

He straddles me, leaning down to explore my neck only with his divine lips.

His hands tug and pull at my hair as mine does the same to his. My eyes flutter close of their own accord and all I can feel is desire, coursing through my nerves, frizzling my blood.

I moan and groan, getting harder and harder each tantalizing second.

His fingers extract themselves from my hair and run and draw patterns across my skin, searing each and every inch.

His hands finally reach my waist and he pulls off the jeans along with my boxer, with some minor, difficulty.

I moan and sigh at the relief.

Again, the silence, when I dare don't open my eyes, not wanting to see if he has his face twisted with disgust.

"Nico. Nico." He says softly and gently. My name slipping off his tongue sends goose bumps across my skin.

I stubbornly don't open my eyes.

I can feel his hand on my cheek, then his lips on mine.

And all I can feel I love.

I open my eyes.

"You are the most beautifull thing I have ever, ever seen in my life."

I gulp, not believing it true.

He seems to know this.

"Honestly! I swear!" he says with so much conviction and I believe him.

"I love you" I say once again. Cause, why not? Life's too short to never say these words enough.

"I love you" He echoes, solemnly and gently.

I reach down and work on the fly of his shorts, and pull both the shorts and the blue boxer underneath in one fluid motion.

I stare and stare, as his cock springs up. Percy groans in relief.

So beautiful.

Long, tan and red, leaking with pre-cum.

Words fail me. So, I act.

I take his cock in my hands and press a soft kiss on the head.

He moans again.

I would never get tired of that sound.

I kiss him again and again, up and down his cock.

Percy stops me and asks, "Lube?"

I wave at the general direction of my bedside table.

I watch him as he rummages through the drawers.

He finally finds it. His hands shake, and I feel myself shiver too, not because of fear or cold; but with desire, lust and nervousness.

"Are you sure, Nico?" he asks, concern clearly seeping through his words.

I nod. All I can do I nod.

I want this. I need this.

He wants this too.

We both know it.

He grabs a blood-red pillow and places it under my hip.

He leans down and presses butterfly kisses to my inner thighs, teasing me. I groan and moan.

"Percy, please."

"Alright. Only because you said please."

He slicks his fingers up generously and deliberately moves his finger down to my hole. He gently probes and I try to relax.

The finger slides in easy, thanks to the liberal amounts of lube.

Percy pulls the finger in and out slowly and then adds a second one.

I hiss lightly and Percy immediately stops. I nod that I'm okay.

It stings lightly and Percy continues to finger me. My eyes flutter close.

I can no longer say whose moaning.

He adds a third finger and it burns a bit more, but I make no noise preferring to kiss Percy hungrily. He continues to pump and thrust periodically and I soon feel the waves of pleasure consuming me.

I watch as he slick his cock and directs it to my now stretched out hole. I gasp, as I feel him slide into me. it stings a tiny bit, but the fullness I feel completely overrides the burn.

I feel complete and whole. And happy, ridiculously happy.

He gives me a moment to adjust.

We're both panting hard. Face flushed, hearts pounding with desire and love.

Percy kisses me and I can feel his love. Our love, through every kiss, action and smile.

I smile at him.

"N-ow g-get a- a m-mov-ve on. I'm-m d-dyin-ng." I stutter, desperately.

Percy smiles and does as he's told.

He moves slowly out and then in. a few times like this and I'm desperately for more.

"M-mor-re" I choke out.

He moves completely out of me then pounds in, hitting my sweet spot.

I cry out and see stars.

He thrusts on and on, hitting the same exact spot every time.

I'm close, but I can't even utter a single syllable right now.

My vision whitens as I come and I'm surrounded by pleasure. Waves and waves of sweet pleasure.

I slump down after what seems like an eternity.

Percy's slumped on top of me still coming down from his high.

The first thing he does is kiss me softly and ask me if I'm okay.

"I'm magnificent. Thank you...for this." I answer.

"No, thank you. I love you, di Angelo. Remember?"

"I remember, as though I could possibly forget that the love of my life loves me back." I smile at him and his lopsided grin.

We both yawn in unison.

Though the both of us are drenched in come and sweat, we still fall asleep, leaving shower a distant topic to be faced tomorrow morning.

He wraps his hands around me, and I tuck my head under his chin.

I press a kiss to his bare chest, and fall asleep listening the rhythmic thump-thump of his heart.

Nothing could be better.

Everything was just right.

I just hope that this would last...


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> You deserve this; the book is going to get very, very angsty from now on. So for those who don't like angst, you can stop here and think that the previous chapter was the last one and that the book ended with fluffly smut.
> 
> But if you continue, please remember that this is my original plot. I won't take it personally if you don't want to read further. Your mental health is more important than a hobby fanfic.
> 
> Try to keep an open mind and be lenient on the critiques and reviews.
> 
> But, on the bright side, no matter how dark and sad the book becomes, I can absolutely promise you a happy ending. After all I'm a semi-helpless sap.
> 
> Take care, be safe and be kind to others,
> 
> Love,  
> Peace.

Percy

My eyes snapped open.

I was encased in an embrace of delicious warmth.

I slowly willed myself to relax, breathing softly and counting.

Nico's sweet plump lips are slightly open; he looks so peaceful and ethereal.

I run my fingers through his obsidian locks, and I could swear that his lips tugged in a slight sleepy smile.

Our limbs are tangled together in the best possible way.

It's been a good while since I woke up next to someone and I didn't know how much I missed it, until now.

Now, I would never be able to sleep without Nico; without his gorgeous bed hair and puffy soft lips, and mouth-breathing.

I squeezed his fingers and sweep a kiss across his forehead, taking care to be gentle and not to wake him up.

Then, I remember the reason I woke up.

I knew that my dream wasn't pleasant, but I couldn't for the life of me remember exactly what it was about.

It involved Nico. Or did it?

There was some creature, big and looming menacingly in the gloom.

I involuntarily shudder. I take a deep breath

I can't tell if it's dawn already, the green light washes the room in a sultry air.

After a few minutes of desperately trying to return to sleep, I give up and extract my limbs form Nico's.

He sifts and grumbles incoherent words. I smile at his sleepy face and cover him up snugly in the blood-red comforter.

I walk out of the -surprisingly cozy- cabin, after taking a haste bath and pulling on my earlier discarded clothes.

It's still dark. The moon still hangs brightly in the sky.

My feet naturally wander towards the beach.

My mind was for the first time peaceful and content and happy. My heart filled to the brim and overflowing with love.

Love, for Nico.

It was funny how I thought the word love could be so scary, but now that I've uttered those blessed words, I can't seem to get enough of them.

"I love Nico di Angelo."

I whisper to the gentle night wind.

I whisper to the stars, a scared secret, so beautiful that it rivaled the stars themselves.

I whisper to the cascading waves, knowing that my love for him was infinitely stronger.

I whisper to each and everything in the world. Because my love for Nico was so beautiful and overwhelming that the world deserved to know it.

I plonk down on the soft beach sand, and the salty smell of the sea drives away all my worries.

Life was getting better and better by the second.

I had love, friends and for the first time in a long time no looming prophesied deaths.

Maybe I had domestic future to look forward to.

But as usual, I spoke too soon.

I could hear the small thuds of footsteps on the loose beach stand, and my finger instinctively curl around Riptide.

"Three shall go,

To set their fate in stone..."

\----

My heart ponds and thuds, beating erratically.

I can't breath. I can't think.

No! No, no, no! It just can't be!

Not when I was so close!

I can't do this. I'm not strong enough!

"Why would you do this to me?! I did everything you asked! Stuck my neck out for you again and again! Was it too much to ask?! Happiness?! Was that too much to ask?!" I bellow to the night.

Yelling, hoping and praying desperately for an answer.

NO! No, no, no!

"Why me?! Why fucking me, every single fucking time?!"

No one answered. Even the crickets stopped their singing the grief in the air was too much, even for the natural world.

I fell to my knees, sobbing quietly; all the fight going out of me.

Anger and hope deserting me in one too.

Leaving place only for hollow and consuming despair and an ocean of impending numbness.

I felt a small hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Percy, so fucking sorry. I couldn't stop it. I tired, believe me. I had to warn you before it was too late."

I couldn't even hear the words being uttered.

Why? I thought, tears pouring down my face, my heart shattering in a million broken pieces.

Time and everything in the world lost their meaning and purpose.

I slowly got to my feet; face set in grim determination.

"Swear to me." My voice hoarse and cracking,

"Percy, I know what you're going to do. I can't let you. You'll be safe here. Please, listen to me."

"No, you know better than anyone. What has to be done has to be done. Swear to me."

A pause. The silence hangs in the charged air.

"You know that if you tell anyone, anyone, about this, it wouldn't do any good. It's already set in stone. Let it go. Just swear that you won't utter a word."

"I can't do this to you, Percy. Please, don't make me do this."

I don't say anything.

"Okay, Percy. Okay", tears stroll down.

"I, Perseus Jackson, bind you to your promise. Don't break it and don't follow me." I say.

Binding someone to their promise is not your usual pinkie swear. It was any ugly business usually done to keep war secrets, meant to be taken to the grave.

I walk away from the beach and towards my cabin with my hands shaking, tears streaming and heart breaking.

I slam the door; packing up a bag with the barest necessities.

After a few minutes I'm done.

I turn to leave, but I can't move.

I can't do this. I can't walk away.

I grab a book a tear a page out.

I scribble words and emotions.

When done, I sling the bag over my shoulder, close the door and walk towards the Hades cabin desolately.

I open the door gently, mindful of Nico sleeping.

He can't know. Not ever.

I avoid looking at the bed.

I can't.

I place the letter on the small bedside table.

I walk back to the door. But, I can't move. Can't pull the door and walk out.

I turn around and find his sleeping form. So beautiful.

I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this to you.

You don't deserve this.

I don't deserve you.

Still wrapped up in the comforter, obsidian and silky locks splayed over the pillows and face relaxed and happy was the boy I loved.

I walk back again and place a kiss on his forehead, and try to memorize his features.

I run out of the cabin, sobbing helplessly.

I make it to the beach, and wade into the chilly water. The sun had not yet risen, but the jet black sky has lightened a shade or two.

Once the water reaches my neck, I turn around and gaze at the sleeping camp.

"I love you, Nico. You, and only you, always."

I plunge into the ice-cold waters, calling upon the waves to push me.

Push me away from my camp, away from my life.

Away from my Nico.

The water's cold, but not as cold as the despair and hopelessness taking over my soul.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

Annabeth

My eyes jerked open.

Heart beating too fast, head spinning and thoughts sparling, I was on the verge of another panic attack.

My surroundings were juts senseless objects of color and shape. Nothing made any sense, except, the steady feeling of impending doom.

I was back in Tartaurs again, this time instead of Percy's hand gripping mine, it was Reyna's.

Her soft, supple fingers were my lifeline.

She was dying. The ever-present glint in her eyes was fading. I could feel her heart losing the will to beat one more time.

Her rosy cheeks were losing her pallor.

But I couldn't see where the wound was; where her blood was draining out.

She gasped her last breath in the words: "Your fault"

But, no.

How could Reyna die, when she was hugging me?

When she was kissing my hair and whispering my name?

Her steady voice was the lighthouse for my ship amidst stormy seas

"It's okay. You can breathe. You can smile. It's not your fault. No one blames you. I love you, Anna."

Survivor's guilt.

Knowing something doesn't mean that you can help or stop it.

"I'm okay now." I manage, shakily.

She doesn't let go. She never has.

"I know." She says, still clasping me tightly.

Eternity passes in a single minute.

She sighs and pulls back.

"I hate watching you go through this. I feel so helpless. So useless."

We share a sad smile.

This has become routine.

One would wake up screaming and crying, the other would hold on and remind that they were there. We'd hold each other, tears streaming silently often than not.

Then we'd try to smile.

Kiss and cuddle and love and remember.

"I'm going out to take a walk. Its morning anyway." I say, kissing Reyna's forehead in farewell.

She smiles in return, falling back into a troubled sleep.

I sigh, watching her face relax cautiously.

Pulling on the clothes discarded yesterday night, I make my way outside, careful not to wake Chiron.

Reyna was a guest and guests stay in the Big House. This meant sleeping and waking up together, while Chiron pretends not to know.

The sun rays were already snaking across the dark sky tentatively. But the air was surprisingly cold, considering it being the middle of September. The sky was outcast and the air was charged.

Brain whirring, I make my way to Percy's cabin.

He'd be awake. Nightmares and insomnia was daily rituals for us.

I barge in, finding his bed empty and messy as usual.

Unperturbed, I make my way towards the beach.

The sun was finally up, along with some campers.

The sunlight was weak, the air chilly and everything tense and on edge.

Surprised by the empty beach and rolling and massive waves, I poke around the places Percy usually hangs out.

The stables, sword arena and strawberry fields are void of the black-haired boy.

Now, fear and panic was creeping back into my system.

But I try and keep and level-head; doing my best to stay light and optimistic.

'History never repeats in the same way twice.'

Percy wasn't kidnapped, I firmly repeated. After a moment's indecision, I take a deep breath to collect myself.

I make my way towards the Hades cabin.

'Not my type', my foot.

Percy was as much as Nico's type, as much as the gods love using demigods to clean their fuck-ups.

The boys were as oblivious as rocks.

Percy has always cared for Nico, so them getting together was not unexpected.

Pleasantly surprising and much awaited? Yes.

The earth shakes and cracks, for a moment I fear Gaia's back.

But then, white, hard boned-hands crawl from the cracks in the ground.

The wind picks up, lashing out.

Birds stop mid-morning song.

Nature loses all her vibrancy and joy.

The world's dreary as is my heart.

I sprint the rest of the way to Nico's cabin as waves of frightening skeletons come up.

I kick the door open, to find Nico on the floor sobbing; tendrils of blackness oozes out of him, inching and out-spreading.

He opens his eyes; I involuntarily gasp.

No trace of white left.

His eyes are all black as obsidian.

"Why?" his voices echoes in the air.

He didn't even open his mouth.

"Oh, Nico!"

I carefully walk up to him and drop down next to him.

The, I do something I never thought I'd do.

I hug him. Fiercely.

"Calm down. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out. I'll help you."

After a few minutes of this, the black tendrils retreat slowly back to his shaking and trembling body.

When he opens his eyes again, they're back to normal.

"T-thank y-you, A-anna-abeth-h." He hiccups.

"No need, Nico. What happened?" I ask, shaken and scared.

What in all the worlds could shake Nico so much?

Nico who survived Tartarus alone?

Fresh tears slid silently down his pale skin.

He held out a sheet of paper.

I gently pried it from his death-like grip.

His shoulders shook from soundless sobs. He radiated impossible sadness and pain.

Deciding that no new skeletons were on their way, I opened the folded piece of paper.

My eyes slowly widened as I absorbed its contents.

I read it once more. Then again and again, disbelievingly.

I opened and closed my mouths.

Words were useless.

My vocal chords failed me.

I couldn't believe it.

Something was wrong. 

Something was so wrong...


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

Warning: Contains homophobic comments and implications.

di Angelo,

I'm leaving. 

I don't think I can be anywhere near you without feeling like throwing up.

Frankly, I'm freaked about what we did. It was just so wrong and...unnatural.

Maybe, I was so lonely and desperate for human-contact; I imagined having feelings towards you.

I bet you, Aphrodite is up to her games, or maybe you asked one of her kids to cast their magic on me?

Whatever it is, I don't care.

I'm back to my senses, so I'm back to thinking that you are a sad and pathetic excuse of human existence.

I'm going to do some travelling.

I seriously hope, that seeing new places will erase the horrifying memory from last night.

Don't come after me. I don't think I physically stand to can see your face.

I'm making this easier for the both of us. Be grateful.

You can go back to your sinking and disgusting relationship with Will.

I think I'm sorry for hurting your feelings...if you have them.

-Percy Jackson.


End file.
